Star Wars Rebels: Random Chaos Theory
by pnew106s
Summary: Several weeks after Sabine found Ezra, she immediately married him and were happily staying on Knownest. The New Republic discovered this and ordered that Ezra accept and join the New Jedi Order. Total different direction, with nice side story involving Luke Skywalker. Slow Start, Violence and Implied Sexual content later.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Rebels: Random Chaos Theory-Chapter one

 **Introduction**

 _Right after Sabine found Ezra and Married him, the New Republic had discovered that Ezra had returned to Knownest to be with Sabine. In desperation the New Republic sent a request and order for Ezra to speak and join the New Jedi Order. Instead he had decided to decline the invitation and accept a different offer from a mysterious source. Barely a week after their Marriage, Sabine and Ezra are on Corsecaunt awaiting to address the assembly of the New Republic Senate._

 **Part One: The New Republic Senate Building**

Pacing back and forth Ezra found himself feeling nervous. He had no intention of addressing the New Republic Senate, but here he was. On Corsecaunt, outside the Imperial Palace waiting to speak. Inside were the entire Senators and Ambassadors waiting for him to enter and speak. Whirling around he glanced at the one other that had come, mostly to make sure that he did enter and speak. "I cannot do this, I feel like I am about to throw up." Ezra announced as he began to pace again, back and forth. The other while leaning on a nearby column, shook her head and chuckled.

"I did not think Jedi were afraid of anything." Sabine stated as she watched Ezra continue to pace back and forth nervously. "Take it easy, all you are here for is to officially decline joining the New Jedi Order."

Throwing his arms in the air in frustration, Ezra turned towards Sabine. "What if they will not let me? What if they decide that Luke Skywalker needs someone that is more fully trained as a Jedi? I am not suited to be instrumental in the creation of the New Jedi Order."

"Ezra they cannot force you to do that, remember Princess Leia Organa told you all you had to do was officially denounce that you will be involved and the Senate will accept it. So stop worrying and man up will you." Sabine said as she gestured towards the Large Chambers of the Senate. Inside the vast numbers of the New Republic were now debating on other matters. Gazing back she noticed that Ezra was sweating. She had not seen him this nervous since their wedding, in truth he seemed more nervous and this bothered her. Deciding that he had panicked enough she strode forward, grabbed his shirt front and kissed him roughly. At first he was shocked at what she had done, then soon he had his arms around her pulling her tightly towards him. Parting slightly she smiled. "There! Feel better."

"No, but that helped somewhat." Ezra declared as she stared into his blue eyes.

"If you can control yourself and stop panicking, we will do something that I know will calm you down." Sabine smirked at him seductively, seeing that he got the hint. It took most of her own will power not to close and lock the doors and take him now. After all they had only been Married for a week and it was all still new to both of them. If the Council had not ordered Ezra to appear, they would still be on their honeymoon. When Ezra stiffened she glanced over to the doorway to see a visitor standing and waiting.

"Am I disturbing you two?" Luke asked from one of the three doorways as he entered the waiting room. "If I am I can come back later."

"That is alright, I was just trying to calm Ezra down some." Sabine stepped back, reaching down to hold Ezra's right hand interlacing her fingers into his.

"I wanted to speak with you before you went into the Senate Chambers." Luke stepped inside and exhaled. "I would like the opportunity to try to change your mind, Leia told me that you are declining the invitation to join the New Jedi Order."

"Yes I am, someone gave me a better offer." Ezra gazed lovingly over at Sabine and she smiled evilly. Not telling Luke what the other offer entailed or who it was actually from. Believing that if Luke or any of the Leaders of the New Republic found out they would probably have a stroke. "Luke I cannot join the New Republic or the New Jedi Order. It is not just because of Sabine. During the early days of the struggle against the Empire. I became convinced that the Leaders of the Rebellion were not up to fighting the Empire and I have not changed that opinion."

"We won against the Empire." Luke informed him as he saw Sabine shake her head negatively.

"Did you? In the scheme of things if it was not for Ezra, the attack on the Second Death Star would most likely have failed. Grand Admiral Thrawn would have been there after the destruction of the Death Star and easily would have defeated the Rebel Fleet." Sabine stated as she leaned closer to Ezra giving him a look that told him not to say to much about the better offer.

Luke closed his eyes and gave a short laugh. "I doubt Thrawn would make that much of a difference, after the destruction of the Death Star the Imperial Forces were forced to retreat. The same thing would have happened regardless."

"No it would not! Thrawn would have taken command and the Rebel Fleet would have been destroyed. The Empire would still be in control, especially without Admiral Ackbar and most of the Rebel command staff that is now part of the New Republic Defense Forces." Sabine argued as she tried to make Luke understand that the Rebels at Endor were extremely lucky.

"Without the Emperor or Darth Vadar; the Empire just does not have the focal point in their leadership, I still do not believe that anyone could change that." Luke shook his head negatively as he saw Sabine roll her eyes.

"That is why Ezra will not join the New Republic or the New Jedi Order. None of you understand and it will come to bite you in the ass!" Sabine waved her hand at Luke and was tempted just to leave and take her Ezra with her. If the New Republic's exalted Jedi cannot see the truth and reason. Then she doubted that the New Republic Leadership will either. She and Ezra had spoken at great length about the overall problems in the Leadership of the New Republic. Primarily the belief that the War against the Empire was over. Some like Mon Mothma were already proposing reducing the Military Forces and focusing on the creation of the Government. Before Luke could argue or attempt to convince Ezra a Door Warden stepped into the Waiting Room.

"The Council and the Senate are ready, please follow me Jedi Master Bridger." The red clothed man said as he bowed slightly to Ezra and Sabine.

"I am not a Jedi Master at most I am a Jedi Knight." Ezra informed the Door Warden but looked at Luke. In his mind Luke was not a Knight; sure Luke faced his challenge or trials but generally in the past Jedi Masters would declare who was what. Even though Ezra had not been declared a Knight he knew he was one, in Luke's case Ezra was unsure that Luke could state that he was one or not. The limited training that Luke endured was no where as thorough as Ezra's. He had mentioned that to Sabine and her belief that was the reason that the Senate and the Council wanted Ezra to be part of the Jedi Order. Following the Door Warden, Ezra walked to the center dais of the Senate Council Chamber. Glancing around he was almost overwhelmed by the number of seated members of the Senate. He could not even see all of them as he looked upward towards the high ceiling.

"Welcome Jedi Ezra Bridger." Mon Mothma President of the Council and the Senate declared as the center podium floated down into view. "I believe you have come to speak."

"Yes Madam President I have." Ezra's voice seemed to echo upwards towards the other Senators and Ambassadors. "I will get right to the point. I have received your invitation to join the New Jedi Order and I have come to decline it. I have no wish to be part of this New Jedi Order." Ezra could almost hear the hushed silence of the vast chamber then several Senators and Ambassadors began yelling at once. Since Mon Mothma had not turned on the protesting members intercomms; Ezra could not understand any of them.

"May we inquire why you wish to decline?" Leia Organa asked, but secretly she knew the answer. Both Sabine and Ezra had told her prior to the formal Senate Meeting.

"For one I do not believe I have the adequate training to be in such a position. The limited Training that I have is only that of a couple of years and as I understand it most Jedi Learners are trained for ten to twelve years before they are given the rank of Pattawan and then trained for three or four years before they are considered to be Knights." Ezra replied as he glanced over at Luke seeing the other man squirm slightly but still watched and listened to Ezra. "The other reasons I have declined is personal and I do not want to insult any of those gathered here."

"There can be no insult if you believe this strongly against joining the New Jedi Order." Mon Mothma declared frowning visibly at Ezra. "Please state your personal reasoning."

"I do not believe that the current Leadership is capable of actually leading the New Republic." Ezra then heard the booming voices of several thousand Ambassadors and Senators screaming to be heard. Voices echoed around Ezra as the gathered members yelled their disagreement with Ezra's statement. The chamber was in near chaos as Ezra smiled over at Sabine who had her hand over her mouth trying to hide her own broad grin.

 **Entering the Senate Chambers Lando Calrissian** heard the vast echoes of protesting Senators and Ambassadors screaming. Unable to understand the chaos of voices yelling and protesting he searched out the source of the anger and spotted a young dark haired man on the dais. Then his eyes fell on someone else; Sabine Wren. Smiling broadly he looked over the younger woman, especially her shapely legs and nice firm ass. Years ago when he met the young Mandalorian he tried to seduce her in different ways. Mostly with flattery and his limited understanding of art forms. She vaguely showed interest in him. Now she was older and still was what most would consider to be a rare beauty. Adjusting his cloak, Lando stepped up besides Sabine and smiled. "Well Hello Sabine." He said coyly as he looked down on her smiling his most charming smile.

"Calrissian." She replied barely acknowledging him.

This did not stop him from continuing smiling at her. "What brings you here? I am here to address the Senate about supporting a business venture that I have in the works. Perhaps after I have secured the support, we might have dinner together?"

Sabine rolled her eyes and did not turn to even glance at him. "I do not think so." She replied then continued to watch Ezra on the Dais.

This did not deter Lando, he believed that he could change her mind by just being more charming. "I was thinking that after my meeting we could go to the Sky Tower it is a New Restaurant that serves the best Mynock Steak with Tantooine Mushrooms. Then perhaps a little dancing." Laying out what he thought would be a perfect evening together and not mentioning that after the dancing they could retire to his suite at the Imperial Palace and spend the night in the embrace of pure passion.

"Not interested." Sabine replied shaking her head negatively. Her attention not leaving the young man on the Dais as he waited for the protests and yelling to subside enough so that he could continue.

"You are not being very cordial. Years ago when we first met I believed that there was some mutual interest in each other." Lando said as he tried to get her to stop watching the young man on the Dais and pay attention to his charming manner.

"You are deluded. I had no interest in you at all and I remember only that you were an older man that tried to get into my pants." Sabine informed him as she began to get a little frustrated that once again Lando was attempting to charm her into dinner and probably a fling in the bed.

"Untrue, I believe you judge me to harshly. All I am asking is for you to have dinner with me so we can get to know each other a little better." Lando was not ready to surrender, as he glanced at her body once again. Silently remarking how blossomed she had become. True she almost looked the same as she did a few years ago but now she was more legal then when he first met her. Not that made much of a difference to Lando. Watching as she glanced about she turned towards Lando, grabbing his shirt front. He hoped that he had finally worn her down. He was not expecting what then occurred.

"Listen carefully! I have no intention of being polite any longer. That young man out there is my Husband and I have no inclination of having dinner with you ever! So leave me alone!" Sabine ordered releasing Lando's tailored and expensive shirt and turning back to listen to Ezra.

"My apologies." Lando bowed slightly then glanced back at the Dais, he stared. Now that his attention was not on Sabine and her attractiveness he identified the young man before him. It was the same young man that was back on Hera Syndulla's ship. The one that tried to divert Sabine's from falling under Lando's Charms. It made sense now, well partially. Sabine was using Lando's innuendos and flattery to make the young man jealous and unsure of himself. That slightly bothered Lando to be used that way, as a tool to keep who she really desired confused. Smirking Lando turned and left believing that there were probably several hundred Females that he could charm into dinner, dancing and a little diversion in his suite. Glancing back he stared at Sabine once more. "Pity she is a rare beauty, much like Leia. Why is all the really great ones always with someone else that no way deserves them?" Checking his Chrono he still had an hour before the meeting, spotting a pretty young Togruta girl he smiled. She will do.

Sabine did not watch Lando leave, she felt disgusted and angry. Again some other man tried to induce her into some type of meeting with her. It was getting tedious and frustrating. Looking down at the blue gold ring she wondered perhaps it was not big enough for those that continually came onto her; she wondered perhaps they could not see that she was happily married. What she wanted to do was put a sign on her that said "I AM MARRIED LEAVE ME ALONE!" That caused her to smile as she continued to wait for Ezra her one true love to finish. The problem was he had not been able to speak ever since he made the announcement that the New Republic Leadership contained faults that made him believe that it was doomed to fail. A large portion of the Senators boomed out their denials and now were yelling to be heard. So he had to wait to continue.

 **On the Senate Floor** , Mon Mothma waited patiently for the others to restrain themselves so that Ezra Bridger could finish his Statement. Leia had warned her that he was going to make such a declaration and she hoped that the chaos of such statements would eventually end and he could continue with his explanation of why he would not join the New Jedi Order. Secretly Mon Mothma wanted Ezra to lead the New Jedi Order, she believed that Luke Skywalker was not trained or experienced enough to lead such an important aspect. Not yet anyhow. Perhaps in a couple more years that young Jedi would be skilled and have enough knowledge to undertake such an important task. But right now, no. Glancing over at Leia, Mon Mothma smiled and then sat to wait for the Senate to finally be restored to some semblance of order. "Well his speech so far has been illuminating." Leia said to her as Mon Mothma gave a short chuckle.

"Yes it has, just think he is not done yet. He still has to testify the reasons he believes the New Republic Leadership is flawed and is doomed to fail. That should be entirely interesting on the effect the Senators are going to react to that." Mon Mothma stated closing her eyes to wait for the Senators to stop yelling down at the young Jedi on the Dais. As the Senators continued to scream and yell, she gave a short chuckle. "If this is any indication what happens when young Bridger addresses the Senate, perhaps it would be best if he did not remain after all." This caused Leia to smile broadly and she also chuckled.

The mere short statements that Ezra had stated so far had sent the Senate into Chaos and now the Leading Council had to wait for the Senators to finish their vocalization of what he had said so far. Leia had been forewarned and now she almost regretted having Ezra address the Senate. Then she had a thought, only the older members could remember if this is what happens when a Jedi addresses the Senate in open forum. That concerned her, someday soon Luke may have to testify in front of the Senate and she wondered if he also would cause such outbursts. Glancing over at Sabine she noticed that the other young woman was smiling broadly at Ezra, patiently waiting for her husband to finish and then they would depart. Han her own husband had not deemed to be here and now she knew why, Han had no patience for politics and this was the hub of what that entailed. "It seems that some of the Senators are finally calming down."

"Give it another ten minutes and perhaps we can continue." Mon Mothma replied, reaching out to sip a drink of water. Then looking upward to see that a good portion of the Senators that had been yelling down were now seated and silent. A few were arguing back and forth but she knew that eventually they too would lose their bluster and become silent once again.

 **On the Dais** , Ezra stood patiently waiting for the noise to reduce enough so he could finish his testimony. He would have to remember that this was Sabine's idea and he now knew that he could hold this over her as one of the more foolish things that she asked him to do. It would have been so much easier if he just wrote out his denial and sent it to Mon Mothma to read to the Senate. Of course he was not about to inform Sabine that she was wrong, he may only have been married for a week but he was not stupid enough to believe it to be a good idea to tell his wife that she was foolish or wrong. Some battles are best not started and that was one of them. Smirking he gazed over at her and marveled on how in the Force did he become so lucky. He considered it impossible that one so lovely and beautiful could ever be in love with him. After all he was just a orphan Loth-rat that for some reason became a Jedi. But she did love him and it somewhat confused him on how he actually got the girl of his dreams. He felt his knees go weak when she smiled and winked at him. He smiled back and made eye contact, he could not wait to leave and never be away from her again. Looking back at Mon Mothma he cleared his throat. "Shall I continue or not?"

"In a few more moments Jedi Bridger, let those protesting finish their verbal denials." Mon Mothma said loudly through the speakers hoping that it would silence the few that now were still yelling downward or at each other.

To be Continued. Perhaps if there is interest.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars Rebels: Random Chaos Theory-Chapter 2

 _Authors Note: This story follows the original timeline somewhat, then goes in a totally different direction. It does not follow the recent Movies or Books. There is no future First Order just the Empire and other threats that came from the books and movies._

 **The Senate Chambers on Corsecaunt:**

Still waiting to continue with his statement of denial, Ezra exhaled and closed his eyes. Breathing in and out to calm himself from the chaos that was erupting around him. He slightly chuckled when he heard objects thrown from the overhead Senators and Ambassadors hit the floor almost all around him. Touching the Force he deflected some of the items away from him and Sabine. She was standing twenty meters away watching and waiting for this farce to finally be completed. Opening his eyes he glanced once more over at Mon Mothma and Leia Organo Solo. Both women were also waiting for the eruption of voices to finally subside enough so that he could continue. Ever since he declared his thoughts about the current Leadership of the New Republic the gathered Senators and Ambassadors had protested loudly and vocally. Most of the arguments were not towards him but within the Senate themselves. Bickering and hostilities spewed forth from one or a group of Senators towards others. If he concentrated hard enough he could hear some of the protests; it seemed that they were using this time to voice their own petty disagreements with each other including their own opinions about the Leadership. But not just the Leadership of the New Republic, some of their own leaders were now coming into question. While he waited for this to end he thought back to when he was on the Chimaera. He still had no idea why Thrawn had spared him. All he could remember was passing out after the Purgills jumped the Star Destroyer into hyperspace. When he awoke several hours later he was in a Y-Wing Fighter with a Bacta Bandage on his wounded arm and he was in hyperspace heading towards an unknown location. That is when he met the ones that offered him and Sabine a new life without The New Republic, The Empire or any of the problems that were about to come from both.

Finally the Senate become quiet enough that Ezra could speak. "You may continue." Mon Mothma ordered as she peered upward ensuring that the Senators had finished bellowing and yelling. "You left off that you see problems with the Leadership of the New Republic and that was one of the personal reasons why you are declining joining the New Jedi Order."

"Yes Maam." Ezra began to form the words in his mind so that he could portray them correctly. "I have seen the faults and problems ever since I went to join you and the other Rebels on Yavin. At the time you and Bail Organo were not wholly committed to the fact that we were at War. More than twice I observed that you wanted to resolve the threat from the Empire politically. To effect change from within the Imperial Senate by applying political pressure on the Emperor."

"Both Bail Organo and myself believed that it was possible without risking lives." Mon Mothma replied defending both her and Bail.

"That did not work did it. When the Emperor had the First Death Star begin its rein of terror he disbanded the Senate and placed the Regional Governors to fill that void." Ezra declared seeing Mon Mothma and Leia wince from the true fact. "In retrospect some of those Governors are sadistic psychopaths." He had personally seen where a vindictive Governor placed into a position of power caused more harm to those worlds under their control then that of a plague. Purges and other types of control over populations came into practice when the Second Death Star had been destroyed. "Too many of you in the Leadership want peace and is willing to do anything to achieve that peace. Even place yourselves into a position that places the New Republic in a weakened position"

"What is wrong with peace, the Jedi in the Old Republic were a peacekeepers. The Jedi were not considered warriors or soldiers. But negotiators and dignitaries that strove to provide guidance to those that needed it." Luke protested from the side.

"That was the past and this is the present. Even in the past the Jedi during the Clone Wars were not Peacekeepers and Negotiators, they fought the Separatist Army alongside that of the Republic Clone Army. They commanded it becoming Generals and Leaders of that Army." Ezra declared answering Luke and seeing that he had driven that point home. Mon Mothma was old enough to remember and she herself had to agree with that. Ezra closed his eyes and then exhaled loudly. This was not what he had in mind when he had agreed to come and deny being in the New Jedi Order. It almost seemed that Mon Mothma was using him as a Jedi to point out the faults and other problems that she herself knew about but needed a Jedi to highlight and identify them to the Senators. That was smart; of course in some respects Mon Mothma was a politician and was using a negative for a positive. The negative was Ezra not in the New Jedi Order so why not allow him to testify the reasons in open Senate so that the Senators could know that the New Republic was in essence not ready to be a functional Government. Suddenly the Bothan Senator stormed into the Chambers; Borsk Fey'lya had left his Senator seat and decided to interject himself.

"Madam President I demand to ask a question to Jedi Ezra Bridger." Fey'lya stated angrily as he moved towards Ezra, his cream colored fur pulsing with frustration.

"Councilor Fey'lya this not an open forum. Jedi Ezra Bridger is here to testify the reasons why he has declined to join the New Jedi Order." Mon Mothma said to the Bothan representative.

"Regardless I believe that my question is vastly important and should be answered." Fey'lya said as he glared at Ezra with menace. Mon Mothma was going to continue to protest but Ezra raised his hand.

"i will answer Councilor Fey'lya's question." Ezra said calmly glancing back at the Bothan and waited.

Pacing in front of Ezra, Fey'lya gazed at a Data Pad that he was holding. "Is it true Jedi that you have disobeyed the Jedi Mandates of non-commitment and have married Sabine Wren? Is it also true that you have on several occasions you have disobeyed those mandates openly?"

"Yes to both questions." Ezra replied shaking his head negatively and wondering what Fey'lya was leading up to. Also not wanting to add anything that the Bothan could use in his inquiries.

The Bothan stopped in front of Ezra and pointed a clawed furry hand at him. "Then you cannot proclaim yourself as a Jedi, for a Jedi does not have any type of emotional commitments to hinder them. That is my understanding of the Jedi Code that I hold here in front of me. You are like that non-Jedi Ashoka Tano."

"I do not understand what you are talking about Councilor. The Mandates of the Past have no bearings on that of the future. If you and the other Senators believe that my marriage to Sabine Wren makes it that I should not proclaim myself as a Jedi then so be it. I am not a Jedi." Ezra said and watched as the Bothan smiled his fur pulsing with glee.

"Then you cannot decline as a Jedi into the New Jedi Order. That is the argument that you used to deny the Senates request. At this time most of the Aligned Worlds are under Personal Service Drafting. Both Mandalore and Lothal as new Members are subject to that Draft. As a private citizen of Lothal or that of Mandalore the New Republic Militia can Draft you into Service." Fey'lya informed Ezra and that of the other Senators. Seeing the overall shock from Mon Mothma and Leia Organa Solo. Then the two smiled.

Ezra bite his bottom lip and glanced over at Sabine seeing her staring at the Bothan with shock. "If that is true then yes, but I still will not join the New Jedi Order; even if drafted into service. No one can make me be a Jedi then just a normal soldier."

"Ah so you would select to be a normal soldier, cannon fodder to be used against the Empire or some other enemy that the New Republic Militia could be in combat with." Fey'lya continued to pace in front of Ezra. "What about your Mate? I believe she also can be drafted into service. The Senate could then ensure that she is assigned to the most dangerous location possible far away from you. Would that affect your decision?" Glancing over at Sabine Wren as Ezra clenched his hands into fists, breathing in and out remaining as calm as possible.

Closing his eyes Ezra had to remain calm, not let his emotions overwhelm him as he heard the Bothan basically threaten Sabine's life. He could not imagine being away from her and here it might actually occur and there was nothing he could do about it. Before he could respond Mon Mothma interjected.

"Enough Councilor, this Government will not use extortion to force Ezra Bridger into the New Jedi Order. That is what the Empire would stoop to and we will not use such tactics." Mon Mothma dictated and noticed that some of the other Senators did not fully agree with her.

"But Madam President most of us believe that if the Jedi Order is to be restored it needs those that are properly trained as Jedi to form it. Jedi Ezra Bridger is one of those that had complete training. No disrespect to Jedi Luke Skywalker; but we all know he only received limited training and is still learning." Admiral Ackbar said from across the room and Mon Mothma suspected that the Mon Calamarii had provided the information to Fey'lya about the draft.

"So Admiral you would use Blackmail and that is what this is. To make Jedi Ezra Bridger join the New Jedi Order. What is his other option, to watch his Wife be drafted and sent to who knows where and hope that she someday comes back to him." Leia said loudly standing and glaring at both Fey'lya and Ackbar. "I support Mon Mothma in her objection. What you two are suggesting is much like the Forced Imperial Conscriptions that they used in the past. Taking someone and sending them away from their family and friends and never being heard from again. Is that what you are indicating now?"

Ackbar slumped slightly and considered that a moment. "No, we would not do such a thing. At most we would use the threat of such an occurrence to show Jedi Bridger that he is needed to fill the role within the New Jedi Order."

"Even if he does not want to be, I am sorry Admiral but we will not do that." Mon Mothma stated shaking her head and glancing back at Fey'lya who at first was going to object then shrugged his fur and walked out of the Chambers.

Ezra had listened to the debate and slowly moved his hand away from his Lightsaber. That bothered him that his hand had moved towards the hilt subconsciously, ready to use it to flee with Sabine out of the Massive Chamber. Glancing over he saw the concerned expression on Luke's face and knew that the other Jedi had detected his subconscious intent. Giving him a small smile he returned his hand back away from the weapon. Turning towards Sabine; Ezra noticed that she too had her hands on her Blasters and he did not know if it was to stop him or support him in their departure. He would ask her later.

"Jedi Bridger you may conclude. I believe it is the best interest that this end soon before it becomes a major incident." Mon Mothma ordered as she stared back at him and nodded for him to finish.

Exhaling and ensuring that Sabine removed her hands from her Blasters he slowly summarized his Denial and Statements. When he concluded he stepped over to Sabine and took her hand in his. Noticing that her hands were shaking with slowly departing adrenline. "Are you alright?' He whispered to her, she gave him a wry smile.

"I thought we might have to fight our way out of here. I am fine, now that this is almost over." She whispered back squeezing his hand tightly in hers. Not waiting to be dismissed the two turned and departed out of the Senate Chamber passing the Guards and Door Warden. Luke followed them into the corridor.

"Ezra Sabine, hold up a moment." Luke said from behind them getting their attention. "Are you sure you cannot join the New Jedi Order; you heard them and I agree we need you."

"I am sorry Luke I cannot do it. You can eventually just keep learning and someday you will form the Jedi Order into what it should be." Ezra told him as he continued to walk hand in hand with Sabine. "Just remember that the Jedi use the Force for Knowledge and Defense and you will do fine." Luke stopped and watched them basically disappear into the crowd of people outside the Senate Building.

 **In the Orbit of Corsecaunt: The Ghost**

Leaning back in one of the seats with Sabine comfortably on his Lap. Ezra closed his eyes and put his arms around Sabine and tightly held her. Hera and her son Jacen were in the cockpit ready to set course away from the Capital World. "Well that took longer then I expected." Ezra said as he reached to the table and drank from a mug, then handed it to Sabine so she could drink as well.

"Maybe next time you will listen to me and just send a recorded Denial Statement." Sabine said with a smirk. Ezra stared at her wide eyed.

"Wait a minute; I am the one that wanted to send the Statement. You said it would be easier to do it in person." He said in almost shock, then realized that perhaps it would be best to drop that. At times Sabine scared him and he had no wish to get her angry at him. Not unless he was completely right about something that is.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Though I do remember telling you to make it short and not get to involved in the reasons why you were denying becoming part of the New Jedi Order." Sabine moved down so she could look into his eyes. Then a Ithorian child ran by chased by a human male child. The two were giggling while an Ithorian Female tried to run herd on the two children. Both were about two years older than Jacen and both had Force potential. The Ithorian mumbled an apology and quickly took the two children's hands and took them back down the corridor towards one of the three rooms. Chastising them verbally and reminding them that they had lessons to attend to. In moments Ashoka Tano entered.

"Have you two seen..." Ashoka asked as Sabine pointed down the Corridor. "Thank you." She quickly went after the wayward children and left the two alone.

"Perhaps it would be best we just go to our room to have some quiet time together." Ezra suggested as Sabine stood and reached down to take his hand. As he rose Jacen bounded down the corridor.

"Mom wants to see you two in the Cockpit." Jacen proclaimed pointing towards the cockpit of the Ghost.

"Ok, you know Jacen; Ashoka was about to conduct a lesson in the Cargo Bay. You might want to attend as well." Ezra suggested to the young man, Jacen smiled broadly and skipped down the Corridor then down the Ladder. As Sabine and Ezra entered the Cockpit they passed Chopper and sat in the different seats. "So Hera what is up?'

"Thought you would like to know we are about to depart Corsecaunt and in about ten hours out of the range of any Holonet transmitters. I thought Sabine would like to contact her family and inform them that we are on our way." Hera told Sabine and Ezra as she rechecked the coordinates that Chopper was now confirming. "It will also be the point of no return so if there is any doubts state them now."

"No doubts Hera, this is the best path for all of us. Including those two Force Potential Children that Zeb, Kanan and I found years ago. Too bad we did not have time to find any of the others that the Inquisitors were after at that time." Ezra said as he glanced over at Sabine then at Hera. Ashoka was in the cargo bay beginning the preliminaries of Jedi Training and soon Ezra would have to become involved as well. Especially if they were to start their own separate Jedi Order. Swallowing the uncertainty that he felt he exhaled and smiled. "So when do we rendezvous with our contact?"

"Twelve hours from now, if you two want some time alone you might want to take it now. I have my doubts that you will get the same opportunity once we get there." Hera advised as she pulled the Hyperspace Levers and sent the ship into lightspeed.

"Then that is what we will do." Sabine stood grabbed Ezra's hand and dragged him out of the Cockpit towards their room. Once inside she locked the door and spun to face Ezra. "Take off your clothes, we have not finished our honeymoon yet." She ordered him as she threw her Helmet over in the corner and started to take off her armor and body suit. Watching to make sure that Ezra was obeying her.

In the Cockpit; Hera glanced over at the seat that Kanan used to occupy and believed that she could see his smiling face looking back at her. When Ezra came to her with the idea of leaving the Core and Rim Worlds she pondered if it was a good idea. But after a couple of days agreed to go as well, she did not want Luke Skywalker training her Jacen. What she knew of the Darkside it was just to dangerous for someone that did not have adequate training to actually train others and she wanted Ashoka and Ezra to train Jacen. So it was logical to go wherever they were going. "Chopper check the sensors, I do not want to collide with any objects that you did not calculate for." The droid immediately protested and angrily beeped and wheezed that it did not miscalculate. This caused Hera to smirk, the droid was still opinionated about being wrong or accused of being wrong. That made Hera pleased that it still had a stubborn side to its personality. "Fine as long as you are sure." When Jacen came bounding into the Cockpit he was all smiles.

"Mom, Mom. Ashoka just showed us something really neat. Look I can levitate this." Jacen said excitingly as he stopped and showed her a small metal ball. Putting it down he closed his eyes in concentration and the ball rose from the deck. Setting it back down, he opened his eyes and smiled happily.

"That is very good Jacen, now do you want to be my co-polite or go take a nap?" Hera asked as Jacen frowned and jumped into the other seat. She knew he would soon fall asleep in the seat and there would be no battle for him to go take a nap. Watching the stars streak by she smiled and glanced over to see Jacen had passed out in seconds.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars Rebels: Random Chaos Theory-Chapter 3

 **Corsecaunt: Outside the Senate Chamber**

Luke scanned the oppressive crowds of people gathered around and instantly lost sight of Ezra and Sabine. He had to wonder if Ezra was right; that he was not ready to train other Jedi and perhaps he should wait until he was sure that he could without the risk of having a small number of potential Jedi turning towards the Darkside. Forming the New Jedi Order was a tall order for anyone to accomplish. He had already contacted Ashoka Tano hoping that she would return to be a Jedi once again; but to his dismay she had suddenly disappeared and no one knew where she was. Turning he reentered the Chamber and he could still hear the argument between Fey'lya and Mon Mothma still going on. The Bothan was protesting that his idea was warranted no matter that it was blackmail and extortion. At least Ackbar had backed down from using such methods so Fey'lya was basically alone in his debate. Luke knew that some of the other Senators may support Fey'lya's idea but they were not vocalizing it, mostly in fear that they were following the ideals of Imperial Conscription. Forcing Ezra to be in the New Jedi Order would definitely portray that sentiment. Standing to one side Fey'lya turned towards Luke and gestured at him.

"I tell you now! Jedi Luke Skywalker is not ready to form the New Jedi Order. We needed ones like Jedi Bridger to do this and what do you do. You allow him to decline and leave without any real argument." Fey'lya protested as he spun and snarled at Mon Mothma.

"But you yourself have proven through the old Jedi Mandates that Ezra Bridger was not a true Jedi." Mon Mothma informed him, trying to get this over with.

"That was just a tactic that the Senate could use to make him remain and form the New Jedi Order. The same tactic that you dismissed. Now the New Republic will not have the crucial part that is needed to keep the Empire and other enemies from seeing us as weak." Fey'lya paused for dramatic effect. "Jedi."

Mon Mothma shook her head and exhaled, then breathed in a calming breath. "We have done well without a number of Jedi and we will do just as well until Luke Skywalker can and will add new Jedi to defend us." She stated and then smiled. Fey'lya had somehow played right to what she wanted to come out. That even though it may take time for the New Jedi Order to be accomplished. The New Republic can function without them. As long as they had at least one Jedi to mediate when needed. It took a few moments; but then the assembly began to clap and cheer what she dictated and soon the Chamber was filled with a thunderous applause. "So let us continue the gathering and go onto the next listed subject." Mon Mothma signaled for the Correllian Ambassador to step forward and begin his request for additional support in Warship production.

 **On the Ghost: the Locked Room**

Sabine laid contently with her head pillowed on Ezra's shoulder. She smiled happily; this is what she needed some personal private time with her husband. Looking about she noticed that their clothes were strewn all over the room. After she ordered him to strip it did not take either long to remove their clothes and make love. But once turned into four times and now they both felt almost satisfied. When the door unlocked she sat up and grabbed a blanket to cover them. Ezra also grabbed for the blanket and in seconds they both were covered as the door opened.

"Aunt Sabine, Uncle Ezra are you in here?" Jacen asked peering into the somewhat darkened room.

"Yes Jacen we are in here." Ezra replied then flipped on the light so they could see him as he looked in at them. "The door was locked."

"Oh I used a trick that Ashoka taught me to unlock it." Jacen replied proudly. "Whatcha doing?"

Exhaling loudly Ezra shook his head. "Jacen just because Ashoka taught you how to unlock doors with the Force; does not mean that you have the right to invade a room without knocking." Ezra told him as Jacen looked downward and kicked the deck lightly.

"Sorry, Goffudo and Keff are taking a nap and Ashoka is meditating. I finished my nap and wanted to do more exercises." Jacen said in explanation.

"Not right now Jacen, you need to practice what she taught you. But not unlocking sealed doors." Ezra said to him as Jacen frowned and stepped out shutting the door. Ezra quickly used the Force to lock it once more. He heard Sabine chuckling at him and what had just happened. "It is not funny Sabine, these kids are going to drive me crazy in a few weeks. Especially when Ashoka decides that she no longer wants to teach any longer."

"Oh poor baby, you will actually have to do something." Sabine remarked sarcastically. Then became really serious. "What are you going to do when you have to teach our children, complain about their behavior."

Ezra started coughing then stammered out, no longer able to breath. "Our children, you are not! You know!"

Smirking mischievously she shook her head. "No of course not, not yet anyhow. But remember the line of our wedding vows. _We will raise our children as warriors_. In my opinion that means that you will train them to be Jedi."

"Do not scare me like that." Ezra said trying to regain his composure, sure he wanted to eventually have children but he hoped that he and Sabine first could have a couple of years to be just husband and wife not father and mother.

Sabine smirked again and gave a slight chuckle. "Sorry, it was funny to see you turn such a pale white color and almost faint."

"Ha ha very funny, you almost gave me a heartattack." He said laying back down and soon Sabine was once again pillowed on his chest with her arms around him. Flipping the blanket off them so that they could continue to lay naked together. She was somewhat hoping that the sight of her body would cause Ezra to become aroused again so that they could go again. "According to the chrono we have another five hours, should we get some sleep or talk about the future?"

"Neither." Sabine replied moving on top of him and peering down into his eyes, giving him her most seductive smile she could muster. Leaning down to kiss him and slipping her tongue into his mouth, licking the inside of his lips as they started to make love again.

In the Cockpit, Hera dozed lightly. Looking over she instantly awoke when she noticed that Jacen had left. "Chopper where did Jacen run off to?" She asked the droid who chirped and beeped a response. "Well go get him and bring him back up here. Make sure he is not getting into mischief." Chopper rolled off to find and bring Jacen back to the Cockpit. Checking the Hyperspace timer she nodded, a good five hours to go. Leaning back in the seat she waited for Chopper to bring Jaceen back.

 **Corsecaunt: The Imperial Palace**

Entering his assigned room, Luke instantly flopped down into one of the reclining seats of his suite. He felt drained from the Senate Meeting, and the testimony of Ezra Bridger. He had silently hoped that the Senate or himself could have convinced Ezra to remain and be a part of the New Jedi Order. He felt alone, like he was the Last Jedi in the whole Galaxy. Even though he wasn't. Ezra was one and he was sure that there were others out there that survived the Purge and were in hiding. All he had to do is find them. Try to convince them to come to Corsecaunt and form the New Jedi Order. It did not matter to him if he was not the Master of the New Order or not, in truth he rather not be. Secretly what he wanted to do was fly in Rogue Squadron again. He missed flying an X-Wing Fighter with the other Rogues; Wedge, Hobby and Tycho especially. If he could actually locate some Jedi Masters then perhaps he could request that his commission be reinstated and he could once again be Rogue One. After all he was the original founder of Rogue Squadron and if others were instrumental in creating the New Jedi Order then there should be no problem for him to return to being just a Fighter Pilot once again. Shaking his head he knew that was just a random thought that will never happen, even with others creating the New Jedi Order he would have to be part of it in some small way. "Oh well it was just a thought." He muttered to himself as he was about to get ready for bed his door chimed. Opening it he saw Leia waiting patiently for him to invite her in. "Hello Leia, what's up?"

"You probably already know, but I have been asked to officially tell you that the Senate and Leading Council believe that the formation of the New Jedi Order will be suspended until it is believed that you can actually instruct other Jedi." Leia said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I kind of figured that. I had a feeling that they were expecting Ezra to change his mind and be the Lead on creating the New Jedi Order. They have no confidence in me yet." Luke replied and smiled slightly, he knew he was no where ready to have that type of responsibility. Not yet anyhow. "Perhaps in time, I might be able to find some of the other Jedi that survived the Purge. If Ezra did and Kanan had for as long as he did, there might be others."

"That does not sound as easy as you think. It is believed that if any of them did survive they would have stepped forward by now." Leia informed him, but she did not actually know.

"Unless they do not know that the New Republic is not like the Empire. General Cracken told me that Imperial Intelligence is sending out rumors that the New Republic will continue the Purging of any Jedi that is in hiding." Luke told her and saw the shock on her face. That would mean if those that were hiding believed that rumor they would never come out of hiding.

"We will need to send out some type of broadcast that informs those that are hiding that the rumors are false. No wait that won't work, the Jedi that are hiding will think that it is just a ploy to get them to announce themselves." Leia had to think about how to get it out that the rumors the Imperials were sending were wrong, that the New Republic wants the Jedi to once again be part of the New Republic.

Luke had the answer. "The only way is for me to go and look for them, that way they will know that it is safe for them to come out of hiding and that the Empire's propaganda is nothing but vacuum." Not letting Leia know that if he got the blessings from the Leadership, he would take his X-Wing and fly that instead of some Shuttle. At least he would be able to once again fly a fighter and have some symbolism of freedom again.

"I will inquire with Mon Mothma, see if we can arrange that you on a type of sabbatical to do the search." Leia said as she keyed her wrist communicator to have Winter contact Mon Mothma's Aide for an appointment. She then smiled and started to leave. "I think I might be able to arrange where you can use one of the Corvette Cruisers to conduct your search, that way you can transport as many as you can find back here."

Luke wanted to protest that, but Leia had already bolted from the room to talk to Mon Mothma. She had not even said goodnight as she walked away quickly. "Well that sinks that idea." He said out loud dropping once again onto his recliner.

 **Unknown Space: The Void**

The Ghost entered unknown Space just outside Known Space. Hera adjusted the shields to maximum and tried to appear calm. But inside she was wracked with uncertainty. This was all Ezra's idea and she was not exactly thrilled about the prospects of just sitting where anyone could locate and attack them. Using her sensors she had Chopper put them on automatic detection so that they would indicate if anyone approached and give them forewarning. When Ezra and Sabine entered the Cockpit she did not turn to greet them. "This is where the coordinates show where we are supposed to be." She said toneless and somewhat dismayed. There was nothing out there; no planets, suns or even a stray asteroid.

"Yes, I know. This is exactly where I was before. Do not worry they will come." Ezra said as he sat, he could feel both Sabine and Hera's anxiety. When he told them the whole thing they were not exactly thrilled about the prospect. Thinking back, Ezra had told them that when he awoke in the Y-Wing Fighter he soon found himself here where an unclassified Ship the size of a Frigate was waiting for him. Soon after two men and a Chiss Woman contacted him. All of this had been arranged by Thrawn and at first Ezra was suspicious. It was Thrawn and Ezra suspected that this was some type of trap that would be his downfall. Then he heard the recording that Thrawn had made and he was confused. It seemed that Thrawn had planned out that right after Ezra's capture, Thrawn would arrange for Ezra to escape and be sent out in this very Y-Wing to make contact with Jorj Car'das, Eli Vanto and Chiss Admiral Ar'alani. They made the offer that brought Ezra and the others here. He did not let Sabine or Hera see it, but he was nervous as well. This was not a normal situation and it could escalate into something terrible or deadly if all of this was another one of Thrawn's carefully conceived Traps.

"What the hell, where did that come from?" Hera said in shock as she pointed port at a Triangular Spear pointed Silver vessel roughly the size of a Nebula Class Frigate slip into the area. Three Large type Fighters immediately launched and flew to the port, aft and starboard of the Ghost taking positions flanking Hera's Ship.

"That is them, relax Hera. Transmit this message. Why do Correllians want to be sentenced to Kessel?" Ezra said to Hera and she immediately sent the message. Instantly a reply came over the speaker. "To see their Relatives."

"Welcome Jedi Bridger, you are late!" A female voice with a strange accent said over the speaker.

"Sorry, testifying my denial to the New Republic Senate took a lot longer then I expected." Ezra replied and pointed towards the ship as the main Hanger opened widely. "That is where you need to dock." He said to Hera and she flew the Ghost slowly towards the opening. "We are on our way." Standing he started towards the access ramp, with Sabine at his side. Hera hesitated then stood and adjusted her blaster pistol.

"Chopper stay here and keep the engines ready for emergency start-up. I trust Ezra but not someone that I have never met before. Especially when it concerns my son." Hera followed soon after Ezra and Sabine. Ashoka was already waiting at the Ramp.

Ezra smiled at his extended family and gave Sabine's hand a gentle squeeze. "it will be alright, this is just a precaution. Admiral Ar'alani is going to transport us to the Secure World of "Saggora". That is going to be the new Hidden Jedi Order that we are going to form." As the ramp descended, they all could see a blue skinned Chiss Woman waiting patiently for them. Next to her stood a human Man about thirty years old and two Chiss Men.

"Welcome back Jedi Bridger." The Human man said as he gave a short bow. The imperial Uniform caused Sabine to stiffen slightly. "Jorj Car'das is off doing a mission." The man Explained waiting for Ezra to step down the ramp.

"Thanks Eli Vanto, let me introduce everyone. Sabine, Hera, Ashoka this is Eli Vanto and Admiral Ar'alani." Ezra indicated each to everyone not including the two Chiss men that he had no idea who they were.

Slowly at first they greeted each other and shook hands or bowed. Ezra saw Sabine's expression and he moved besides her. Whispering. "Eli Vanto is not part of the Empire, he is more of a consultant to the Chiss and Thrawn's special group." He explained soothing Sabine somewhat.

"Were you able to locate more candidates to be part of this?" Vanto asked. Still looking at Sabine. He could not believe what he saw, she had to be the most beautiful human woman that he had ever seen. Blinking he forced himself to look back at Ezra.

"Yes they are still on the Ghost." Ezra informed Vanto and the other man smiled broadly.

"Good, with the Admiral's permission I will take them to their Guest Rooms." Vanto said and after Ar'alani nodded consent he waited for Ashoka and Hera to gather the others. Then led them towards the Special Guest Rooms. Stopping at the first one he pointed to Hera and her son Jacen. "You will find this room has two bedrooms, one for you and one for Jacen." Leading the others on he stopped again and Voodoo and her son and Keff entered. On again he stopped and pointed to Ashoka and Sabine. "This is a double bedroom for the two ladies."

"Ah Vanto, Sabine and I are married. Would it not be more appropriate that we stay in the same room." Ezra said nonchalantly. Seeing Vanto's face turn a crimson coloring.

"My apologies, of course. The next room then shall be yours." Vanto said in a hurry then dismissed himself feeling utterly embarrassed and a little envious.

Inside the private room, Ezra flopped onto the large Six Foot by Eight Foot bed. "Well this is a lot better then I expected." He said to Sabine as she joined him. Putting his arms around her she snuggled up to him. "According to Admiral Ar'alani it will take eight days to reach "Saggora". Then we will finally be able to live peacefully without any concerns. Well other then starting a New Separate Jedi Order that is."

"Where is this "Saggora"?" Sabine asked as she looked up at Ezra.

"It is on the border of Chiss Space and it is one of their most secure locations. Only a few Chiss Officers know where it is and all of them are trustworthy. That is why they are transporting us there. So no one else can find it." Ezra told her as she closed her eyes and held him tightly. She gave him a sly smile and pursed her lips. Rising up slightly and kissing him. She was essentially nervous but being in a room with him eased her immensely. Especially since they had time to make Love before anyone came to get them for Dinner.

To be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Star Wars Rebels: Random Chaos Theory-Chapter 4

 **Corsecaunt: The Starjumper/Corvette Class Cruiser**

To Luke's dismay Mon Mothma insisted that he not travel on his search or quest without at least a Corvette Class Cruiser and the one hundred and fourteen crewmembers and Soldiers that were on the Starjumper. In his mind this is not what he wanted, but at least he was able to bring his X-Wing and Artoo. The Fighter now sat in the Launch Bay with the other Four X-Wing Fighters that were assigned to the Starjumper. Luke learned that Captain Neesa O'cksam and her crew had been for the past six months patrolling near the border of Nal Hutta. He did not make a good first impression with Captain Nessa; especially since when he first saw the Pantoran he barely stammered out an introduction. Most found Pantoran's to be a very attractive race, like most her hair was light purple and she hung it loosely over her blue skin, the yellow markings under her violet eyes drew his attention to those eyes. In essence she was extremely attractive. When he met her he noted that her soft voice carried a lot of authority. Now he was trying to find a way not to allow his attraction to her, interfere with what he was doing. Walking to the Bridge he passed other Pantoran's but none of them were as attractive as Neesa. Then he remembered what Leia warned him about.

"Luke be careful, the Starjumper is crew and commanded by Pathorans." Luke could still hear Leia's warning. "Pantoran Females can entice anyone to be attractive to them and if they so desire use this ability to initiate intimacy. It is a pheromone that they have that does this. Just keep your wits about you and you should be fine." Luke did not actually believe that such a thing was possible, he was not a naive farmboy anymore that stammered and stuttered at the sight of any type of female. To his continued dismay he finally met a Pantoran and what does he do. Act just like a naive farmboy. Walking onto the Bridge he spotted Captain Neesa. "Captain." Luke said formally.

"So Commander where are we off to?" Neesa asked with the same soft and musical voice that he had heard when he first met her. He could feel his hormones run rampant over him. Swallowing the dryness in his throat he responded calmly and partially in control.

"That I do not know yet, Artoo my Droid is looking at some old Jedi Hunter Reports that were in the Imperial Computer archives. Most of them are encrypted so it will take some time. He should have something as we approach the Rim Worlds." Luke had determined that the Outer Rim Worlds would be the best bet for finding any Jedi that were laying low or hiding. It was unlikely that any of them would have remained in the Core Worlds, where the Imperial Presence would have been overwhelming.

"Navigator set course for the Outer Rim boundaries." Neesa ordered and the Pantoran Man at the Navigation Computer quickly typed in the course. "Commander would you like to dine with me and my officers in three hours?" She asked slightly turning towards Luke and he shivered slightly. She gave him a wry smile and turned back to watch her Navigator and Helmsmen carry out her orders.

"Thank you, I would." Luke left the Bridge before he embarrassed himself any further. He knew his face had grown a crimson color and hopefully Neesa or none of the other Pantorans knew about that. Stepping into his assigned quarters he spotted Artoo plugged into a computer Jack accessing information. The Droid swiveled his domed head and twittered and beeped at him. "I am fine Artoo, this is going to be a long trip. I will just have to use the Force to control myself." He did not tell the Droid why he would have to utilize the Force and for what reason.

On the Bridge Neesa glanced over and watched as Commander Luke Skywalker left the Bridge. She smiled then looked at her Aide and Third Officer. "So Lieutenant Sinssi, we are now just a passenger liner."

"Yes My Captain. But as a Passenger he is quite attractive." Sinssi said as she smiled and her eyes sparkled. Then understanding came to her. "Neesa you tweaked him didn't you?" She whispered to Neesa.

"Of course, why not. As you said he is attractive and there is nothing wrong with a little diversion to add to this mission." Neesa whispered back and smirked at her Aide and closest friend on the Starjumper. They had joined the New Republic Military together and even though Neesa made Captain, they remained friends.

"That is not fair!" Sinssi whispered partially jealous that her friend had basically had laid claim to Skywalker first. "You never gave any other of us the chance." Then she gave a short chuckle and went back to her duties. Leaving Neesa pondering if she would take Skywalker to bed tonight or wait until another day. It did not matter when, once a male is charmed by the Hormone Tweak there was no possible way for the Male to not eventually succumb to the advances of a Pantoran Female. She had no plans on any type of extended relationship with a Human, even one as attractive as Skywalker. For her it was a itch she needed scratched, just like she said it was a diversion, simply a pleasurable experience that she had repeated several times with others. Pantoran Females did that until they found the one that would provide the perfect genetic match to reproduce. Until then they would seduce others just to fulfill their base needs. That was all she hoped to have from Skywalker. A couple of weeks of fun to quell her desires.

 **The Chiss Warship: Unknown Regions**

Hera found it frustrating that there was no viewports or other means to see the stars outside her room. To her it was like being cut off from something that she needed to have. Vanto had informed her that the Chiss did not want them to even see where they were going or having access to being able to plot their location by using the Stars as a Navigational bearing. This bothered her, but it was understandable. Ezra had told her that the Chiss were not taking any chances. Only Admiral Ar'alani and Eli Vanto knew the location or coordinates to "Saggora" on this ship. No one else. Not even the Navigator. Three others knew and that included Vice Admiral Voss Parck, Thrawn and Jorj Car'das. "Jacen it is time for dinner, please get dressed." She ordered her son as he frowned up at her. On his bed was some formal attire that included a Blue colored Cloak.

"But mom, I do not want to wear that." Jacen protested as he held up the dress up clothes.

"You have to dress up, I am sorry. They told me that this is a formal occasion. So you have to look nice, that also means you are to behave. Understand young man." Hera pointed at him and gave him a silent warning that he was not to get into one of his food tossing fights with the other two Children or any other of the antics that he would commit if not forewarned.

Huffing in disdain, Jacen put on the clothes. Complaining as he did so about it making him look funny. As he stepped out he looked up at his Mom seeing that she was wearing a gold colored Gown that covered her completely from neck to feet. He chuckled.

"None of that. See you are not the only one that has to wear formal clothes." Hera smirked and took his hand. Just as the door chimed with a musical note. Opening the door she saw Ezra and Sabine. Both were also dressed formally and Hera almost burst out laughing seeing Sabine in a Silver and Blue colored Gown that matched Hera's. Ezra had a dark green outfit that seemed to beg anyone else to point and laugh. Glancing about she did not see Ashoka or the others. "Where are the Others?'

"They were not required to attend." Sabine almost snarled as she stared over at Ezra accusingly. "It seems that this dinner is just for us and Jacen. The others get to eat less formally in the Main Dinning Room."

"Sabine they want to talk to you, me and Hera. They also want Jacen in attendance." Ezra closed his eyes and knew that the discussion that they had earlier in their room was far from over. Sabine hated formal dinners or occasions. Especially ones where she had to dress up. He had remarked repeatedly how beautiful she looked in the Gown but that did not soothe her foul mood.

Glowering at Ezra she saw his expression and realized something. "This was your idea wasn't it?"

Thinking about how he should answer that, he quickly pondered his choices. He could lie, but for some reason Sabine always was able to tell when he did not tell the truth. He could admit that he suggested such an occasion to Ar'alani as a means to get to know each other. Deciding to risk it. "Not at all." He said trying to sound truthful.

Sabine stared at him for a moment and shook her head. She knew he was lying, she could tell. She had to admit that the gown did look nice on her, it was form fitting and highlighted her features immensely. It still galled her though, growing up as a countess daughter forced her to dress up on special occasions. When she reached her teenage years being in formal attire drew unwanted attention from others that it took her a lot of self control not to appear standoffish. "Fine let us get this over with then." Placing her right hand on his left forearm she went into her more regal outer appearance just like her mother taught her. With a raised chin she had Ezra escort her.

"I still think you look outstandingly beautiful." Ezra said as he walked with her and she smiled at that.

"Do not get used to this, I do not like being this dressed up." Though she kind of like it that Ezra did look just as nice in clothes that did not look like he was a Loth Street Rat or some maintenance Worker. The two piece clothes that he wore now did make him look extremely better. Glancing back she saw Hera walking behind them holding Jacen's hand. Mostly to keep him from misbehaving or sneaking off down one of the corridors. As they entered the Ceremonial Dinning Room, Admiral Ar'alani and Eli Vanto was waiting. Standing until they entered. Sitting in their assigned seats, Sabine let Ezra move her chair in and out for her. After all this was a Formal affair. She watched as Ar'alani had Eli Vanto copy the movement. Ezra moved over and did the same for Hera, right after she made sure that Jacen was properly seated.

Leaning over towards Jacen, Hera repeated herself to him. "Now remember young man; Behave yourself." She gave him a stern look and he nodded obediently.

Ar'alani gestured and two Chiss Servers stepped forward and place plates of orange and brown vegetables in front of each of them. One smiled as he looked at Jacen and saw the child frown visibly. Ar'alani saw the young man squirm and look with disdain at the vegetables.

"Perhaps the young child would prefer something a little less refined and formal? Bring him some Soffog." She suggested to the Server and the other removed the Vegetables and returned with a plateful of purple and white gelatin. Putting it before Jacen. "You will enjoy that it is sweet and more suited for the young." Jacen tentatively poked at the dish and it wiggled visibly. Poking his utensil in it he took a small amount and tasted it. His eyes widened and he began to shovel it into his mouth with pleasure.

"What do you say to Admiral Ar'alani?" Hera said to Jacen as he swallowed the delightful food and smiled.

"Thank you Admiral." He said then returned to eating the treat. Everyone else ate the Vegetables and when the next course came, a orange colored soup.

Ezra, Sabine and Hera noticed that the dinner was more an interrogation as Admiral Ar'alani and Eli Vanto asked about their past and other matters. Barely providing much about themselves. As the dinner neared completion, Hera moved the now almost dozing Jacen over to one of the couches that were against the wall, as he laid down he fell asleep.

"I must say that I have discovered something that we the Chiss and you have in common. Children. Your child Jacen is much like our own, I find that pleasing." Ar'alani admitted as she gazed at the sleeping Jacen.

"Do you have children Admiral?" Hera asked seeing the Chiss woman shake her head negatively. The discussion had now turned from official to a more pleasant tone.

"No, I had believed that I would have time once my career had stabilized." Ar'alani said as she gave a subtle gesture and frowned. Standing off to one side Ezra and Sabine were discussing other subjects with Eli Vanto. Mainly what Thrawn expected them to do once they arrive at "Saggora". Three Potential Pattawans, one Jedi and one Non-Jedi could not establish a Jedi Order. No matter how much it was needed. Vanto would not answer any questions about that and refused to even suggest anything that provided Ezra or Sabine with the answers they sought.

 **The Starjumper: Captain's Mess**

Luke was having a hard time; he did not know that the dinner was casual as he entered the Captains Mess Room. Stepping inside he saw Captain Neesa waiting, his eyes bulged as he looked at her. She wore an almost skin tight light green blouse and skirt. The Blouse was see-threw up the arms to the shoulders and across her chest. Just above her cleavage that he could easily see. The Skirt was thigh high and she had Dark Green Knee boots on.

"Welcome Commander." She said smiling at him, looking at him with her violet eyes.

He slightly stumbled as he entered the room then straightened and tried to remain calm. "I thought I was late, but it appears that I am early." Hearing her soft laugh she smiled broadly at him.

"Not at all, it is just you and me. The other Officers are conducting other duties and could not attend. Please sit." She indicated a single seat across from where she was standing next to another. Touching the center light she turned off the others. This caused Luke to slightly panic as he sat. She reached over and uncovered a plate of food and then uncovered her own. Luke could not take his eyes off her as she smiled at him sweetly. He noticed that his real hand was slightly shaking as he picked up a utensil and began to eat. "So Commander is your quarters adequate?"

"Oh yes Captain and please call me Luke." He replied, trying to keep the nervousness and shyness out of his voice.

"I am Neesa. This is an informal dinner and may I ask you something personal?" She asked picking up a cup of lime colored drink and sipping it between bites of a brownish colored bread.

"Please." Luke nodded drinking some of the same drink from his cup.

"Would you like to sleep with me?" She watched as his face paled and he began to cough loudly. His eyes widened and he tried to swallow the drink that was now going down the wrong path. "Did I say something wrong?" Frowning slightly not understanding why he was having difficulty breathing and had just gulped his drink so loudly.

"No, no it is just I have never been asked something like that before. Not so nonchalantly as that." He stammered out seeing her confusion.

"That is how my people are, if we desire intimacy then we get it." She returned to smile at him as he shook his head slightly. "You do find me attractive do you not. I find you attractive and since it will take time before we must conduct our duty. We could spend that time doing something pleasurable."

Luke did not know how to respond to that, he knew there was different mating rituals and customs that other races and species adhered to. But he had never really encountered something like this. Of course his limited exposure by growing up on Tantooine did not provide much understanding. "I am extremely flattered but..." Luke could not think or say why he should not be even tempted. Neese was extremely attractive and he could not think of a reason why he could not. It was not forbidden by the Jedi Code or there was no real rule or regulation against such liaisons. While he was trying to think of a way to discourage or decline the offer. She stood and moved over and sat in his lap. Reaching up to tilt his face towards her, as her lips touched his all of his denials and reasoning disappeared. Slipping his arms around her she put her right arm around him and pulled at him tightly. After a few moments she stood and took his hand. Leading him towards a nearby door; he realized after a few steps that it was her quarters. They were connected to the Captains Mess. Inside she removed her boots, then her Skirt and blouse. Throwing the clothes onto a nearby stand. Turning towards him and started to help him remove his clothing as well. Once he was undressed she kissed him again and began to maneuver him to her bed. Luke wanted to stop, he knew he should not do this but his body was no longer responding to him. All it seemed to want is to have sex with Neesa. To release the tension and desire that he had for her. In seconds they were in the embrace of intimacy.

Near what would be considered the next on-duty shift Luke looked over at Neesa. Her Purple hair was strewn across his chest as she slept contently, with her head pillowed on him. He felt worn out and sleep kept approaching but it did not overtake him. He could not believe that he let himself have sex with Neesa. It was like he lost all control and after six times he was able to regain his mental control over his body. What bothered Luke the most is that he allowed his baser desires to overcome his Mental and emotional control. Sure Neesa was the most attractive female that he had ever seen, but as a civilized individual he should have been able to control himself. She stirred slightly and peered up at him.

"Do you have the energy to repeat another time?' She asked smiling seductively at him. Then moved up slightly and kissed him. He wanted to lightly push her away, instead he encircled his arms around her and soon they were having sex again.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Star Wars Rebels: Random Chaos Theory-Chapter 5

 **Chiss Space: Unknown Regions**

Admiral Ar'alani stood to one side and watched Ashoka Tano and Ezra Bridger instruct Jacen and the other two children patiently. She had made it a habit the last two days to observe the methods that the two were using to teach and train the children. It interested her and at first it amazed her when she watched the Ithorian levitate a small crate from the deck five feet into the air. She had originally thought that Eli Vanto had exaggerated the Force and that of Jedi, but after seeing what she had seen she no longer thought that. She knew that no Chiss had such abilities and it concerned her that others had such power. Now she knew why Mitthrawnaruodo wanted a Jedi Order within the Chiss territory. It made sense, no only to give the Chiss a much needed advantage but it would provide what her people needed. Morality.

"Now it is time to Meditate." Ashoka announced as she moved over to pull five padded mats and dropped them onto the floor.

"Do we have to Ashoka?" Jacen asked as he moved towards his mat. He did not like meditating it was too much like being told to sit still and not do anything fun.

"Yes Jacen, we all must Meditate. It is a way for us to touch and know the Force. It allows us to sense what is around us and it binds us together." Ezra said as he knelt on his own mat and closed his eyes. The other two Children followed his example immediately and after a few moments Jacen did as well. At that point Ar'alani left, she found from past experience that when they Meditated it would last for hours and she did have other duties to accomplish. As she walked back towards the Bridge she passed Sabine Wren.

"Admiral." Sabine said as she moved slightly out of the Chiss's path. Ar'alani stopped and smiled.

"Sabine, may we have a discussion while they are in training?" Ar'alani asked gesturing towards a nearby lounge.

"Of course." Sabine followed Ar'alani into the lounge and sat. The Chiss Admiral retrieved two cups of tea and handed one of them to Sabine.

After sitting and sipping her own tea, Ar'alani spoke. "I wish to know something. You are mated with Ezra Bridger."

"Yes we are married." Sabine answered.

"Married." Ar'alani corrected herself. "Are you not worried that your children will gain that extraordinary power that Ezra Bridger possesses and not be able to control themselves or become an agent of evil?"

Sabine thought a moment, she had no worries in that effect. She loved Ezra and she knew that they would love any child or children that they have, believing that if they loved them then there was no risk. "Not at all. Think of it this way, what guarantee does anyone have that their child or children will be good and not evil. If my children have the ability to use the Force and be Jedi, I want to believe that if I love them and teach them to be good, kind and Just. Then they will be that way."

To Ar'alani it still must be something that any parent that might have a child with that type of potential to think strongly about. From the reports she had seen from Mitthrawnaruodo; the one called Darth Vadar was one of the most powerful destructive individual that Mitthrawnaruodo had ever seen. A real threat to those that opposed the Emperor of the Empire. The very thought of one of those children, Ezra or even Ashoka Tano becoming that type of Threat did bother her. Going into another subject, she talked to Sabine about something else. Mostly about "Saggora". Describing the forests, plains and mountains to Sabine. Along with the settlements and two Chiss Bases.

 **The Starjumper:**

What was considered first shift on the Starjumper, Neesa arose and went into the refresher. Before showering, she reached into a drawer and pulled out her anti-impregnation injector. She had no intent of getting impregnated by a human. It was well known that somehow Human Males were genetically capable of impregnating other races. Though with Luke Skywalker it might not be that bad. Sure he was not a Pantoran but he was well established and regarded. She would have to think about it for a couple of days. She would not even have to become official with him, just use his genetic material to have a child that would inherit his station and position. Slipping into the shower she thought of the night with him, he was reluctant in the beginning and the first time was not exactly as good as it should have been. But the other times they were intimate was completely satisfying. She would have to ensure that they have other opportunities to have sex. Especially if it takes as long as the High Command had projected for her ship the Starjumper to be involved. Two months. After showering she slipped into a robe and returned to the Bed Chamber. He was still unconscious and she was tempted to awaken him for another bout. Instead she laid down besides him and kissed him, lightly to awaken him. "Good Morn, Luke." She said softly seeing him smile appreciatively at her.

"Good Morning Neesa." He replied smiling then he frowned remembering where and what he had done, several times.

"What is wrong?" She asked concerned that he was still feeling guilty over what they had done.

"We should not have done that." Luke said quietly, feeling ashamed that he allowed it to happen.

"Why not, it is just sex. If we both desired to have sex then there is nothing to feel guilty or ashamed about. My people have no taboos about relieving desires or the need to be intimate with anyone that we want. I know it is not the same with Humans." Neesa said as she reached up and touched his face. "I hope that we may have the opportunity to do so many times more. You were quite good and I may need you to fulfill my desires again."

Luke wondered if he should just end this, but he was attracted to her. It would take a lot of willpower to deny her any time in the future and he doubted that even with the Force he had the willpower to do that. Since her culture and people did not have a problem with random and unemotional attachments, he really could not deny that he did like Neesa. He actually would not mind having a relationship with her and he imagined seeing a mix human and Pantoran child with blond hair and maybe her violet colored eyes. If that was even possible. "How do we proceed with this?"

"It is simple, during the day we are professional and do nothing that is inappropriate. At night we fulfill each others desires." She informed him. Getting up off the bed, she pulled a uniform from a drawer and began to dress. "You may stay as long as you need, I have duty in a half hour and have to be on the Bridge." After slipping on her boots she went into the Captains Mess for Breakfast, leaving Luke to locate his own clothes and return to his assigned Quarters.

Artoo was not in a good mood when Luke went into his room, the Droid had located several possible leads and wanted to inform him immediately. "Ok, Ok Artoo what is it?" Luke asked hearing the Droid continue to berate him for not returning sooner. Picking up a translator pad, Luke looked at the information that Artoo had found. Some of it was promising, especially since Luke had been right. Four solid leads about possible Jedi that somehow survived the Purge. The problem that Luke saw was all of them were at least a year old. There was also no notation if the Empire had sent any Jedi Hunters or Inquisitors to investigate these sightings, so they could be dead-ends. All Luke could do was actually go to each location and investigate himself and hope to basically stubble onto them. If they had been in hiding this long it would be almost impossible to find them easily. The hidden Jedi would not divulge themselves. "What is the closest sightings?" He asked Artoo and the Droid highlighted one of the list. "Shili, the Togruta homeworld. Well I better go tell Captain Neesa." The Droid wheeled in front of him and complained extensively at him. "No Artoo, I will come right back." Artoo moaned then went back to the computer access and continued to decipher more of the information.

 **Chiss Space: The Unknown Regions**

In a Larger Room; Admiral Ar'alani and the three Children stood off to one side as they watched Ashoka Tano and Ezra Bridger face each other. Saluting with the hilts of their Lightsabers they both took a fighting stance. Ar'alani watching in wonder as the two began to strike, block and parry with their weapons. She marveled at how the blades hit each other and the humming sounds seemed to become louder. She could barely keep up with the sparing that the two were doing.

"They do this a lot, it keeps them both in practice." Sabine said as Ar'alani did not realize that the human young woman had come into the room. Her attention had been totally on the battle before her. The bright slashing blades hit and it lite up room in light. Ashoka drew her second Blade and Ezra had to change his fighting stance to compensate. Now blocking two blades he stood his ground and the movements increased in speed.

"It seems so deadly, if one of them losses their concentration it could be hazardous." Ar'alani said barely audible. She could not believe what she was seeing, she doubted that even the best Chiss Hand Weapons High Instructor could match either of them. After what seemed a long time; the two Jedi stopped, stepped back from one another and deactivated their weapons. The Children immediately applauded and cheered. She just shook her head in awe. "They do that a lot, you say. How many times?"

"At least three times a week. You have to understand, the chances of either of them facing a Sith, Dark Jedi or Inquisitor is highly likely. They have to keep their skills sharp. One mistake or delay could be devastating not just to them but those Children, me and Hera." Sabine informed her, she remembered when the Inquisitors had captured her and Ezra. The big male one had threatened to behead her if Ezra did not do what they wanted. He had saved her life then and she knew he would have sacrificed himself to ensure her safety. That was when she decided that Ezra was going to be hers.

"That does not seem likely, the Secure World of "Saggora". Only a few know the exact location and it doubtful that any would find it without knowing the route." Ar'alani was not about to tell them that near Saggora was a Binary Cluster that if someone did not know the exact course it was suicide. One decimal off and a ship would be torn apart in the gravity or incinerated from the intense heat. A thousand years ago; it was one of the Secure locations that the Chiss had in case of Mass Invasion and near defeat. Mitthrawnaruodo acquired the location and then erased the information from the Chiss Main Computers. Believing he had a better use for it since it had not been even visited in five hundred years and was no longer going to be used by the Chiss as a Secure Location. Glancing over she noticed the Medical Officer and he held up a Data Pad. He had the information that she wanted. Excusing herself she went over to the Medical Officer. "Do you have the results?" She asked in Chiss.

"Yes Admiral." He replied in Chiss. "I did a thorough genetic comparison."

"What did you find?" Ar'alani asked, she had secured the genetic samples from different methods. The eating utensils, hair brushes and even a blood sample when one of the Children, Finat Kell had fallen and injured herself.

"The humans, the Hybrid Twil'ek boy and Togruta are genetically compatible. Unfortunately the Ithorians are not." The Office replied giving her a slight smile.

This pleased Ar'alani. If nothing else it meant that the Humans, Twil'ek Hybrid and the Togruta could sire Chiss Hybrid Jedi Children. "File the results in a secure location." She ordered the Medical Officer and dismissed him. So if push comes to shove, genetically Ezra, Ashoka, Finat Kell and jacen Syndulla could help spawn Force Potential Chiss. She knew that she could easily have a number of volunteers to do this. The only problems or obstacles that she could see is that one Finat and Jacen were too young. Ezra was devoted to Sabine and Ashoka was her age and having a child was extremely difficult for someone that old. But Ar'alani believed that she could find a solution that would be acceptable. Leaving to consider her options.

Inside the Vast room. "You have proceeded well, Ezra. I had not intended to use my second Lightsaber but to keep up with you I had to utilize it." Ashoka commented as Ezra hooked his own Lightsaber on his belt.

"I have had a lot of practice." He replied using the Force to levitate a towel over to him. Using it to wipe the sweat off his face and neck. Drooping it around the back of his neck. Turning to walk over towards Sabine.

"So are you two done, I had hoped that we might be able to spend some time together." Sabine asked. While Ezra and Ashoka worked with the Children, she helped Hera conduct Maintenance on the Ghost. Mainly it was busy work to keep her from going stir crazy. They had not been able to do much other then eat, sleep and wander around the Chiss Ship. None of them even knew what the ships name was. When they asked Eli Vanto or Ar'alani they would not reply. She also discovered that the Ship was running on a skeleton crew. Counting the ones she had seen; she noticed that the ship only had twenty crewmembers, one Medical Officer and fourteen soldiers. What she could discern the normal compliment was five times that number. Taking Ezra's hand she wanted not just some alone time she wanted to have a discussion about all of this, without anyone hearing them.

Ashoka watched the young couple walk away hand in hand. She often wondered why she never connected with someone like Ezra, yes the Jedi Mandate discouraged such attachments. But she considered herself no longer a Jedi. The only romantic connection she once had was with Lux Bonteri. That did not last, after Order 66 she went into hiding and did not make any contact with him. Now it was too late; for one she had no idea where he was or if he was even alive. The other problem was she was too old to have children. At her age it was difficult to conceive. Returning her attention to the Three Children she smiled down at them. "Lessons are over for today. I believe it would be best that you all return to your rooms and rest." They immediately bowed and walked out.

"It is not fair." Hera muttered to Ashoka. "I tell Jacen to take a nap and he protests or complains. You or Ezra tell him and he obeys without question or complaint." As she watched Jacen contently walk towards the Guest Quarters ready to take a needed nap.

"That is because you are his mother and we are not." Ashoka responded, chuckling slightly. Stating the obvious, Jacen will naturally attempt to disobey his mother whenever possible. But with Ezra and Ashoka; Jacen wanted to learn to be like his father and it meant obeying them without question.

Inside their shared room, Sabine wanted to talk but instead they soon were tossing their clothes about the room in frenzied haste and jumped into bed. She intended to have a lengthy discussion about the Chiss and what she had observed, instead when they entered the room she attacked Ezra. Kissing him passionately. Their marriage was still new to both of them and any alone time meant making Love as many times as physically possible. "Oh well, I guess we can talk afterwards if we have the energy". Sabine thought then turned all of her attention unto her husband.

 **Shili: Home World of the Togruta**

Landing in his X-Wing, Luke waited by his ship until the Customs Agent would come and clear him to be on Shili. The Capital City looked like most Capital Cities in the Galaxy. It was a hub of controlled chaos. People moving about in large clusters into and away from each other, while different types of ships landed or rose to leave. Luke was amazed how busy the small world was and this was just a normal day. He wondered what type of chaos happened when something unexpected happened. As a Bright Orange Togruta Male approached, Luke pulled out his identification and permits. Ready to hand them to the agent.

"That is unnecessary Master Jedi Luke Skywalker. Even here on Shili we know who you are." The Agent said bowing slightly, his Montrelled head swaying in the light breeze. The length of his Montrells indicated that he was at least middle aged. "And it is an honor to greet you."

"I was hoping to keep a low profile." Luke stated, then noticed the crowds that had gathered outside the landing field fence. "I take it they are here for me."

"Yes word has spread and those there wish to see and meet you. After all you are the Hero of the Rebellion." The Agent explained as he smiled broadly.

Luke did not like that, there were others that were far more instrumental in the fight against the Empire. Ezra being one of them; Luke had done Artoo do a simulation from information and tactics used by Grand Admiral Thrawn. To his dismay; Artoo estimated that if Thrawn had been at Endor, the Rebel Fleet would have lost. Even with the destruction of the Death Star. "i am a Jedi not a Hero." He said to the Agent then went inside the Terminal to get away from the thongs of people waving and cheering at him. Using his communicator to contact Captain Neesa. "Captain at your convenience send someone down to retrieve my X-Wing and then have a shuttle standby to pick me up later." Neesa replied and Luke shut the communicator off before she could inquire why. He did not want to tell her that his delusion of being just a normal visitor to Shili was gone. That what he had expected was to land at the Capital City and finding the Hidden Jedi in secret was no longer possible. Artoo rolled up besides him and puttered and tweaked at him. The Translator informed Luke of what the loyal Droid was saying. Looking at the Pad, Luke frowned. Several dozen females from various races that were on Shili had transmitted a request to take him to dinner or want to spend time with him. "Reply to them all Artoo with No thank you. Then erase and block all unauthorized Transmissions unless they contain something about possible Jedi here or from the Starjumper." the Droid quickly obeyed.

To be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Star Wars Rebels: Random Chaos Theory-Chapter 6

 **Shili: Capital City**

It took several hours and three attempts for Luke Skywalker to sneak off the Landing Field without having any of the gathered masses intercepting him for Holo-Images or to meet him. Neesa's retrieval Pilot had arrived and left an hour after he made the request and now finally he was on his way to one of the smaller Inns. He had the foresight to send Artoo ahead to reserve him a private room, so at least he could bypass checking in. When he returned to Corsecaunt he would have to speak with Leia and find a solution to all of this hero-worship. It was unmerited and unwanted. Staying to the shadows of alleys and side streets, Luke made his way to the "Narrows", a mid-sized Hotel that catered to small Ship Cargo Pilots and other Fringe types. Passing a Tavern, he glanced in to see Several shady looking men and women of various species and ages clustered around the Steel Black Bar. Togruta, Twil'ek and even some Human Pleasure Givers, Female and Male could be seen attempting to sell themselves to the customers. Keeping his head down inside his cloak, he moved quickly by and saw the "Narrows" right across a small street. Artoo was waiting with a code key for his room. Taking the Key, he exhaled. "Thank you Artoo, let's get to the room until later. Then I will begin the search." Using the Force he touched the Bothan Clerk's mind; pushing down any interest or curiosity aimed at him. Minutes later Luke was safely in his room.

Laying on the somewhat clean Bed, Luke closed his eyes. Dusk was at least six hours away and he needed to wait. With his popularity it would be almost impossible to move about without drawing unwanted attention. Artoo was plugged into the Civilian Computer System checking on possible situations that could point to a Jedi. Looking into Local Media Feeds and other sources. A knock on the door, stirred Luke from his slumber and he rose. His senses told him instantly who was at the door. Touching the Locking Mechanism the door opened and Neesa stepped inside. "What are you doing here and how did you know I was here?" Luke asked, glancing back at Artoo who did not turn his domed head to look. The Droid must have informed Neesa where Luke was.

"I am off duty for the next fourteen hours, like I said during official times we must be professional. Now it is time for us to be a little less formal." She moved up to him and put her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her. "Now are you going to greet me properly or do I have to force you to."

Leaning slightly downward, Luke kissed Neesa and she pulled him tightly to her. He could hear her moaning slightly in his mouth. "I do not think this is a good idea." Luke panted as she smiled seductively at him.

"Why not, I expect you will want to wait until it is darker outside before you conduct your investigation. Why not pass the time by doing something enjoyable?" Neesa moved away and slowly began to undress heading to the bed. "Are you going to join me?" Luke exhaled and reached down to pull off his boots, then undressed as well. Keeping his eyes on Neesa so he did not miss a second of her slow movements as she took off her clothes and waited for Luke to join her. It seconds they were on the bed having sex.

 **Bastion: Imperial Remnant Center**

Grand Admiral Thrawn stood on the Bridge of the "Venom" a Carrack Class Strike Cruiser; overlooking the now Imperial Center. He had arrived on the Venom three hours ago and spent the hours rereading the reports from the surviving Captains and Commanders of the Battle at Endor. The loss of the Death Star and the Executor upset him slightly. Both had taken the cream of the Imperial Ranks; Command Staff and Troops. This could cause future problems in the hope of rebuilding the Empire. Especially since his Fleet was mostly in disrepair sitting idly at the edge of the Rim Worlds awaiting to be up to being serviceable. Thankfully the Venom was on patrol and could transmit for the request for repair barges and bring Thrawn to Bastion. To his relief during the Chaos after those creatures dragged his Fleet away from Lothal and after Ezra Bridger Fainted. None of the Crew and Officers did not see him carry Bridger down to his private Docking Bay, place the unconscious Jedi in the captured Rebel Y-Wing and Launch it towards the rendezvous with his allies. Thrawn knew that none of the Officers or Crew would understand his reasoning for doing that. Nor would any of the Remaining Moffs. Keeping his attention on the Stars he barely heard his new Bodyguard Rukh grumble behind him.

"Sir Moth Disra will see you at your convenience." A low Level Naval Officer stated awaiting Thrawn's reply. Nervously staring at the Norghi that hovered in silence before him.

"I will transport down in three Hours." Thrawn said barely audibly towards the Officer and no one in particular.

"Yes Sir, I will advise the Excellency Moth Disra." The Officer made a hasty retreat, wanting to get far away from the menacing Norghi.

Thrawn thought it humorous that most feared the smaller race known as the Norghi. What perplexed Thrawn was the fact that his first Norghi Bodyguard was known as Rukh and here another was now attending him with the same name. It was not a common name among the Norghi so he wondered if the Norghi Leaders had this Rukh change his name to match the last one. It could be in an effort to restore the other Rukh's honor. After all the prior Ruhk had failed and in some aspects was not a typical Noghri. There was something different in the way the past Rukh acted that concerned Thrawn. Perhaps too much time associated with some of the more sleazy and unsavory Imperials that were well established within the Empire. He would have to make sure this Rukh had no contact with those that Thrawn believed to be unworthy to even wear the Imperial Uniform. "What is your opinion of my plans Rukh?"

"It is not for me to say, Milord." Rukh said in his gravely mewing voice.

"I give you permission to speak, so what do you think?" Thrawn countered as he turned slightly to look at the gray skinned warrior off to one side.

The Norghi gave a slight growl. "The plan skirts the path of dishonor. To use things that are not born to a clan and have no real soul, it could be seen as not an honorable way to fight a battle." The Norghi stated. Silently hoping that Grand Admiral Thrawn would not have any of the Norghi participate in the scheme. Even though he was not born with the name of Rukh, he saw no appeal to having brothers that were not born of his clan.

In retrospect Thrawn understood Ruhk's opinion about his plan to eventually find the Emperor's store house on Wayland and the Clonemasters Cloning Sparti Chambers. He even could see the reluctance in the Norghi's features, the fear that perhaps in time Thrawn might consider cloning Norghi as assault troops. That is the future and the present he had come to Bastion for two reasons. Not one of them involved actually having a discussion with Moff Disra. Both were within the Imperial Data Base. He needed to locate the Pulse Transmitter Code and he needed to find the first piece of the puzzle to find Wayland. There were other pieces that he would have to find. Returning to his thoughts he had considered skipping one piece; but then the obvious problem. If and when he found Wayland; he had considered using Ezra Bridger. That may not be a safe avenue, on Wayland was a Dark Jedi. One of the Emperors silent Guardians. If he used Ezra that might not have the outcome that would benefit his plan. Most likely the two would fight and in the end,one or both would probably be dead. No he needed Ezra where he was; creating a Secret Jedi Order. "Come Ruhk let us go meet that fool Disra." On the way Thrawn considered his tactics and strategies. One he would not use was one of the Emperor's favorites. Genocide. Four times the Emperor in Thrawn's reasoning had used Genocide. The first time was the Jedi, then there was the Geonosia, after that the Caamasii and finally Alderaan. "Foolish and stupid." Thrawn muttered.

"Milord?" Ruhk asked hearing Thrawn's mutterings.

"It was nothing, just thinking aloud." Thrawn replied continuing on to were a shuttle was waiting in the Hanger Bay of the "Venom".

 **Chiss Space: In Route to the Secure World of Saggora**

After another training session, Ezra made his way back to his and Sabine's room. She had told him that they needed to talk and he expected it was about the situation that they had found themselves in. She did not trust Thrawn's motives. Not so long ago Thrawn had tried to defeat them on Lothal and had fired on the populace. He did not know what to tell her, it was not Thrawn that convinced him to do this. It was Admiral Ar'alani, Vanto and Car'das that convinced him to leave the New Republic and form a Jedi Order in the Chiss Territories. After they showed him what awaits not only the Chiss but the New Republic, Ezra agreed. As he opened the door, he found it weird that the lights in the room were off. Stepping inside, someone grabbed him roughly and kissed him. Pushing him towards the bed and throwing him onto it. "I thought you wanted to talk." Ezra stammered out, as he felt Sabine ripping his clothes off. Noticing immediately that she was already naked.

"Oh shut up." She ordered as she threw his pants and shirt behind her, then jumped on top of him and kissed and bite his lips. She did want to talk, but as she waited for him to return she decided that she wanted something else. Something vastly more important.

Panting and trying to catch his breath after five hours and multiple times, Ezra looked down at Sabine who was breathing just as hard. "What was that? You attacked me." He stated as he smiled, trying valiantly to pull oxygen into his lungs. Seeing the scratches and bite marks on his chest and feeling some on his back.

"So what if I did. I remember you not complaining." Sabine gasped out. Again she had wanted to speak to Ezra about this whole situation, but like before she became distracted. It was hard not to become distracted, they did not have as much alone time as she wanted. If they were still on Knownest they would still be on their Honeymoon. But with him starting the Training of the Children with Ashoka. They did not have a lot of time to be together. Cuddled up to Ezra she traced her finger along his chest, stopping at some of the reminders that she inflicted on him.

"It was a little rougher then some of our last sessions." Ezra remarked, knowing some of the wounds were lightly bleeding.

"I got excited and I was just marking what is mine." She stated, giving him a lazy seductive smile. "We Mandalorians do that sometimes to let others know that this one is the property of a Mandalorian."

"So do you want to talk about what is bothering you?" Ezra asked as she shook her head.

"No, if you can breath you can go again." Slipping on top of him, Sabine smirked. Leaning down to give his lips a light nip then kissed him.

In the next room, Hera placed her hands over her ear cones. The walls were not thin, but with her Twil'ek hearing she could make out the noises that Ezra and Sabine were making. Hera chuckled and thought that Ashoka probably could hear them and her room was across the hall. "Young love." She commented deciding to take Jacen to the Mess Hall and hope that he could not hear Ezra and Sabine. Going to Jacen's room she stopped when she saw him sleeping contently on his bed. The Jedi Training Exercises had worn him out. Earlier, Ezra had the Children run laps. Jumping over obstacles along the way. Now her son was exhausted and basically passed out. She expected that the other Children were in a similar condition. Leaving a voice message on the monitor, telling Jacen she went to the Mess Hall. She stepped out to see Ashoka frowning and staring at Ezra and Sabine's room door. "You can hear them too?"

"You would think that they have had enough." Ashoka commented as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

Hera laughed and shook her head. "I am going to the Mess Hall, care to join me?" Watching as Ashoka shrugged and moved to go with Hera to get something to eat. As they walked Hera decided to finally find out a question that she had since arrived. "Ashoka why are we leaving and basically joining Thrawn, he was the enemy."

Ashoka thought about it for a minute then stopped. "Yes and no, he was the Enemy. With the fall of the Emperor things have changed. Ezra believes that the situation back in the New Republic is doomed to fail. So our options are limited, stay and participate in the fall or find another answer. This is the answer, we disappear and create a Jedi Order to eventually return and rebuild the Galaxy after it falls. Thrawn, Admiral Ar'alani, Vanto and even Car'das see it. I expect a good portion of the New Republic sees it and knows it will occur." Ashoka did not really trust the Chiss Motives in this but until she finds out what they are up to; she was willing to take what they are doing on face value.

"I guess I will have to trust Ezra, he would not put any of us in jeopardy and if he trusts them. I suppose I can." Hera said as she continued towards the Mess Hall, she did not want to be gone long. Jacen could awaken, skip hearing the message and decide to get into some type of mischief. He had hinted that he wanted to explore the Chiss Ship and she doubted that he would wait until Ar'alani had agreed to let him.

 **Shili: Dusk**

Stirring, Luke looked out the window and saw that it was starting to get dark outside. Glancing down he saw Neesa cuddled up to him, sleeping contently. He wanted to get up and see if Artoo had found anything yet. Then follow the leads and attempt to find the Hiding Jedi that may or may not be on Shili. As he was about to get up, he felt Neesa squeeze him more tightly mumbling "Don't go." Then she fell back asleep, holding him tighter. Luke could not bring himself to remove her tightened arms that were wrapped around him, she was sleeping so soundly that he did not want to disturb her. That and he kind of liked that she clung to him so tightly. It made him feel good inside. Closing his eyes he soon fell back to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Neesa awoke and gently poked Luke, awaking him as well. She smiled at him and moved up to kiss him as he ran his hand through her purple hair. Parting slightly she smiled. "Good you are awake, we can do it again." Kissing him again, she soon seduced him into another session, which turned into several sessions. Afterwards they both fell back asleep. Near dawn, Neesa pulled herself out of bed and even though it awoke Luke, she moved about the room retrieving her uniform. As she dressed, she noticed that Luke was watching her. "I would like to go again, but I have to return to the Starjumper for duty. Can I see you later?"

Luke was tempted to say no, he was here for a mission. This was not a holiday or a vacation and Neesa was actually interfering with his missionn to find Jedi that were in hiding. Of course until Artoo found any leads all he could actually do was wander around aimlessly. "Well until Artoo finds something I guess that will be alright."

"Good, find a passable Diner and after my shift you can take me to dinner." She ordered as she finished dressing, leaned down giving him a see you later kiss, which lingered for several minutes. Pulling back she smirked. "By the stars, you tempt me so." Straightening she shook her head and left, stopping briefly to blow Luke a kiss.

Luke watched her leave and he suddenly realized that he had fallen for Neesa, he could not imagine a minute without her. He doubted it was the Hormonal Charm anymore, he generally cared for her. After all the sex was outstanding, but it was not just sex anymore it was felt different. More intimate. Grimacing he wondered if she felt the same.

In the hallway, Neesa stopped and touched the door. Oh she was tempted, call the StarJumper and take the day off to stay in bed with Luke. Her heart hammered in her chest as she thought of being in bed with him. Then her eyes widened, "No I have become enamored with him. This was just supposed to be casual unemotional sex." Shaking her head she made her way to where the transport Shuttle was docked, seeing several of her crew that were on shore leave and now were returning to the ship to report for duty. She was in trouble, she could not bond with a Human. Even one that is as highly placed and as important as Luke was. It would interfere with her career and social plans. But she knew she wanted him and a Pantoranian always got who they wanted. Smiling slightly she wondered how her family would take the news that she had selected a Human. She knew it would not go over well. She pondered on how a human could cause her so much chaos. The Shuttle rose and as it docked she noticed a handful of her crew waiting to go down to Shili for Shore Leave.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Star Wars Rebels: Random Chaos Theory-Chapter 7

 **The Hidden: Wedge's Discovery**

Wedge Antilles, Captain of Rogue Squadron. Watched the Holo-video again, this time in slower speeds so he could see the maneuver that the Pilot and Gunner of a Y-Wing conducted. Frowning he shook his head, he had tried to copy the Maneuver with his X-Wing at the Live Fire Course and failed all three times. Then to add insult to injury tried to do it with a Y-wing and again he failed. Hearing a knock on the door, he paused the video. "Come in Wes." He said loudly as one of his long-time friends entered.

"What's up Wedge or should I say Commander?" Wes Janson said as he entered the small office. He was actually late, just like always. Wes came in and waited for the reason Wedge wanted to see him.

"You are a little ahead of that, I have not been promoted yet. Come over here, I want to show you something." Waving to Wes, Wedge had him come sit next to him in front of a monitor. "Watch this." Hitting the replay, the video started. "This was recorded by a Recon Droid that was sent in prior to a strike and break raid." In moments a squadron of Y-Wings and a Squadron of X-Wings entered. One of the Y-Wings streaked at full thrust towards Five TIE Interceptors.

"There is no way that Y-Wing is going to be able to slow to attack speed and hit any of those TIE's." Wes commented then stared wide eyed. The Y-Wing with pinpoint accuracy blasted the center TIE Interceptor. Flying by the other four on full thrust. Two of the TIE's immediately followed, while the other two went aft and port of the Y-Wing in pursuit, a common imperial maneuver. The Y-Wing, did something Wes thought impossible. While in full thrust, hit the retros conducted an axle rotation spin around on itself and again with pinpoint accuracy blasted the two following enemy TIE's into oblivion. Meanwhile the Gunner in the Y-Wing shot and hit the aft TIE. Then almost on cue the Y-Wing went back into full thrust and the Gunner shot the last TIE Interceptor. At the same time the Y-Wing shot two Ion Torpedoes at the Cruiser and in rapid succession four photon torpedoes. All of this happened in less than a minute. Turning around the Y-Wing joined the others and jumped back into Hyperspace, leaving a burning Cruiser and several TIE's destroyed. "I did not know a Y-Wing could do that?"

"That is a common statement, from the Fighter Tactics Engineers and just about everyone that has seen this." Wedge told him.

"I would like to try that on the Live Fire Course." Wes said as he began to wonder if he could.

"I already have and it is nearly impossible." Wedge replied feeling his cheeks begin to redden.

"Did you hit any targets doing that?" Wes asked seeing Wedge's discomfort and then he glared at Wes with frustration.

"That is not important at this time." Wedge replied tensely, giving Wes a look that told the other to drop it.

"What do we have on the Pilot and Gunner, any background on them?" Wes asked knowing not to continue to ask about Wedge's attempt to copy the Maneuver that the Y-Wing had just conducted.

"Of course there is, here I will pull it up." Wedge keyed into the secure files and the Pilot's file came on the screen. "Captain Partak Dorsk, Human 25 standard years old, enlisted at Ord Mantrell four months ago, attended Fighter training here on Corsecaunt. Rated Triple Ace two weeks from being assigned to the 23rd Task Force. Now the Gunner, Lieutenant Essee Dano, Togruta 24 standard years old, enlisted at Ord Mantell. Same time and same training as a pilot but decided to be a Gunner for Dorsk. Also assigned to the 23rd. This is interesting It seems that they are a couple."

"Stang you just shot down one of my fantasies." Wes said as he stared at the Togruta female image.

"I think I should ask Luke to look at this, there is no way a normal human can fly like he does or a normal Togruta can shoot like she does." Wedge commented, then saw a notation that was really odd. Both had been asked to fly X-Wings, and both declined twice.

"Where is the 23rd right now?" Wes asked not feeling ashamed that he did not know all of the Task Forces, Battle Groups or even Fleets were assigned.

"The 23rd is currently assigned to the Border making strikes around Datar in Imperial held space. Before you ask, the 23rd consists of a Mon Cal Light Cruiser called the "Wavestream", two Nebula Class Frigates and Four Corvette Cruisers." Wedge informed him as he read over the list then frowned. "Stang, Flight Commander Nassie Tess."

"Flight Commander Nassis Tess, have I met her?" Wes asked trying to think or remember.

"You remember her, she is the one that stole our replacement parts after the attack on Kashyyyk." Wedge informed Wes, seeing him grimace. "You know the one that on several occasions you referred her as being a scaled down Rancor that was in a menstrual cycle".

"Oh yeah her." Wes said as he remembered, he had gotten into an argument with her concerning the replacement parts that she had decided that her squadron needed at the time. It had almost come to blows, until Wedge intervened.

Pulling the Data chip out of the port Wedge stood. "Come on Wes let's go see what Luke thinks."

"That might be hard, he is off world looking around for Jedi." Wes told him. "Maybe we better show this to Counselor Leia Organa Solo and see what she thinks."

"Good idea, lets go see Winter about getting an appointment." Wedge slipped the Data Chip into his pocket and left his small office, with Wes on his six.

 **Shili: The Starjumper**

Captain Neesa O'cksam, left the Bridge and went into her small confined office. She generally did not spend any time in the cramped space, instead stayed mostly on the Bridge or in her more spacious Captains Mess. Duty required that while on shift she could not really leave the Bridge. Slipping behind the small desk, she keyed up a Communication to her home. She wanted to gain the permission from her Matriarch to claim Luke Skywalker as her Mate. She almost dreaded contacting the head of her Family but it was required. No one in her family ever eloped. When the image came up, she saw the One hundred and twenty three year old Great, Great, Great Aunt Mosail O'cksam smiling at her.

"Neesa, this is a pleasant surprise." The old Matriarch said as she smiled her toothless smile at Neesa.

"It is good to see you Matriarch." Neesa said as the old woman frowned.

"Now none of that, Neesa." Mosail said as she wiggled her nose and her faded family markings seemed to move about her weathered face. "You call me Aunt Mosail or I will have to be upset with you."

"Yes Aunt Mosail." Neesa replied smiling at her, lovingly.

"Now tell me why you have called, I suspect it is important." Mosail said as she leaned closer to make sure she could hear Neesa completely.

"Yes, I have selected the one that will be my Mate." Neesa told her, then exhaled. Waiting for a reply and then Neesa would have to give the old Matriarch the bad news.

"Ah that is good, what Family is your intended from so that I might contact them and offer a dowry?" Mosail asked smiling broadly.

Neesa almost regretted what and who she had selected but she had selected and she wanted him. "He is not Pantoran he is a Human." Mosail's smile vanished.

"A HUMAN!" Mosail snarled and glared at Neesa. "Are you insane, I can think of no human that will add any prestige to our family! I will not allow you to dishonor yourself by selecting a Human!"

Swallowing Neesa shrugged and pressed on. "He is Luke Skywalker the Jedi." She stammered out as Mosail stopped protesting and her eyes widened.

"I stand corrected. He would add limitless prestige to our Family and your offspring would bring us great respect from the other Families." The Matriarch of the O'cksam family declared. "Well chosen and well done. Now when are you going to bring him to greet me and the rest of our family."

Neesa frowned. "I have not formally claimed him yet and we are not officially a Mated pair. I do not know how to do this with a Human. We have only been together a couple of days."

The older woman shook her head negatively. "Are you and he been intimate?" Mosail knew that like all Pantoran females, it was easy for them to bed anyone that they desired and normally the female would take anti-pregnancy medication to ensure that they did not have a mistake.

"Yes, and I really enjoy having sex with him." Neesa replied honestly to her. "I have been careful and taken my medication."

"Stop immediately with the medication. Allow yourself to conceive." Mosail ordered Neesa. "Once you have contact me again and I will have our Ambassador demand that Luke Skywalker take responsibility for his actions."

"Is not that a bit underhanded and devious?" Neesa asked somewhat dismayed and shocked that her Matriarch would suggest such tactics.

"Of course it is, that is how one conquers the mate that she desires. Now go and have sex with him as much as possible. So orders the Matriarch." Before she closed the channel the old woman smiled. "Good hunting, Neesa." Then the channel went dark and showed the family crest of O'cksam. Standing Neesa pushed the comm and ordered a shuttle be prepared to take her back down to Shili. She had some really pleasurable work to do.

 **Entering the Nexus**

The Chiss ship shook violently as it neared the Binary Cluster of Red Small Stars. Due to their close proximity the Binary Stars produced periods of increased gravity and heat. Ar'alani knew of one safe passage through the Cluster and it required them to reduce speed to one half sublight. Hyperspace was impossible. The Gravity well would throw a ship in Hyperspace so far off course the likelihood of survival was beyond calculating the odds. This would be the longest part of the trip, three days until they would clear the safe route and be at Saggora.

In the exercise room, Sabine held a meter long practice saber. Across from her Ezra waited. "Are you sure you want to do this again. It gets old beating you every time." He said teasing her as she frowned.

"Oh you are going to pay for that remark. I have been practicing with Ashoka." Sabine shot back as she gripped the practice Saber tightly then loosened her grip that had been her mistake several times before, she had to relax and allow her reflexes to guide her. The last time they sparred, she almost beat him. But he deflected her strike and gave her a gentle tap on the ass. It was more embarrassing then painful and she swore one day she would return the favor. As she attacked she spun the wooden sword around and felt him block the blow. Soon the two pieces of wood cracked against each other repeatedly. After ten minutes she countered a strike, ducked down feeling and hearing the whoosh of the blade over her head and she slipped to one side. Whack as she hit Ezra across the ass. He yelped and jumped a few inches in the air. "I gotcha." She said approvingly as she stood.

"Yes you did and that hurt." He said as he rubbed his offended backside.

"Sorry, I did not mean to hit you that hard." She said worried that she might have actually hurt him. Though she did know that if he used the Force she would no way been able to do that. To be fair he closed himself off from the Force and fought her without it. Like he had done the last four times they had sparred. Seeing that he was still rubbing his ass she smiled and dropped the wooden sword and stepped up to him. "Oh poor baby, does it still hurt?" She took his hands in hers and peered into his eyes, feeling a little concerned.

"Somewhat, it will be tender for a couple of hours. I am alright and that was fun. Next time I won't be so easy." He said as he saw her smiling broadly. "What would have been worse and more embarrassing. If Ashoka had been here, I do not need to hear that I allowed my overconfidence to overcome my skill."

"True, now pay up. I won and you lost, so that means I get Dinner in bed tonight." She said as she gave a slight chuckle.

"Okay, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Ezra asked as he shrugged his shoulders in defeat. He suspected that she would want her favorite and it was not one of the selections from the Chiss menu. Instead he would have to go to the Ghost and get the Mynock Stripes with Spicy Sauce from the its galley. Which would add to the bet since he would have to transverse half the Chiss Ship to get it.

"You know what I want, get going." She ordered watching as he exhaled and left to get her food from the Ghost.

 **Corsecaunt: Counselor Leia Organa Solo's Office**

Inside Leia watched the holo-image on her screen. Han Solo stood behind her and whistled as he leaned closer to watch the replay. Wedge and Wes waited patiently for the two to re-watch the images. "I did not think a Y-Wing could do that." Han said as he shook his head, thinking that whoever that pilot was he was good. Perhaps as good as he was.

"That seems to be a common statement nowadays." Wedge informed him, smirking. Knowing that Han was thinking the same thing, this Dorsk is a outstanding pilot and that Dano is an excellent gunner. "What do you think? Could they be using the Force in some way?"

Leia concentrated on the images and tried to use her limited abilities to gain insight. "I do not know, it is possible. This is something we should contact Luke about, that is after he is done at Shili."

 **The Wavestream: New Republic Space**

Kneeling on the floor Partak Dorsk meditated, across from him knelt Essee Dano. "Let the force flow through you Essee, I can feel your impatience. Master Windu would not like that." Feeling her agitation about being reminded to calm her mind and emotions. It took a lot of effort for him to do that as well. Visions told him that soon there would be a focal point and the possibility of a chaotic event that would change their lives. He suspected he knew what that was and it was not something that he or Essee wanted.

"I know, it is hard for me to have patience especially when we are about to do another strike and fade against the Empire." Essee stated, then calmed her mind so that she could meditate. She hated the Empire and that was wrong. She was not supposed to hate the Empire. Combat them. Fight against them. But not hate them. Hate leads to the Darkside and she did not want to slip down that deadly path. Especially since it would force her lover to either confront her and attempt to sway her back to the proper Lightside of the Force or stop her. Stopping her might destroy him as well and she could not allow that to happen. She loved him too much to risk that.

Partak tried not to smile and chuckle at her response, he knew what she meant. Ever since they decided to come out of hiding they had fought against the Empire; it as not so much as revenge but justice for the atrocities that the Empire had committed. Especially against them. Essee may not remember fully but he did, Jedi Hunters and Inquisitors looking for them. Having to move around a lot and keep out of sight. Because of the constant threat from the Purge, their Master Mace Windu had passed into the Force. He was not a well man, especially since he did not have his hands and Partak suspected that Mace Windu had not fully recovered from his injuries Mace had sustained when he and Essee were younglings at the Temple. Now though both he and Essee were basically hiding in plain sight, only using some of their abilities to fight the Empire. Keeping their Lightsabers hidden from view so no one suspected what they truly were. Though eventually he suspected that they would have to go into hiding again. This time not from the Empire but the New Republic.

 **Shili: The Narrows**

Luke had barely opened the door, when Neesa jumped onto him pushing him back into the room. Soon clothes were being flung about as she guided him over to the bed. Luke wondered what was wrong, because it seemed that she was rushed and in a hurry to have sex. As he returned her passionate kiss, he felt her impatience to get to it and reduce the foreplay down to a minimal. Once, Twice, Three times and Luke knew something was wrong. Especially even though they both were tired she wanted to go again. This was different then normal desire and need. To him it felt like that she suspected that they might not have the opportunity to be intimate after this.

As they rested from the Fifth time, both trying to catch their breath. "Neesa what is wrong? I can feel your impatience and there is something else. Panic." He Gasped out, sweat glistening on his face, chest and arms.

Inhaling deeply. "It is nothing, I just need you." She exhaled and inhaled again. Noticing that she too was covered in sweat. "Perhaps we better take a Refresher Shower, get some of this sweat off us." Weakly standing, she reached down and took his hand. Leading him into the Refresher and soon both were under the spraying sterilized water, it did not take much encouragement from her to get Luke into a session in the Refresher and soon they were going at it again. This was what she wanted, him as many times as she could entice him into. After the Shower, they almost stumbled back to the bed and flopped down on it. In seconds passing out from sheer exhaustion. Four hours later Neesa awoke and was tempted to awaken Luke for another round, instead she went into the Refresher, taking a small device that she had brought with her and after scanning herself she smiled. Success. He was now hers, trapped and secured. Returning to the bed she cuddled up to him, whispering. "You are now mine, Luke Skywalker." Then before she fell back asleep, she sent a simple worded message to the Matriarch of her family that she had been successful. She was pregnant.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Star Wars Rebels: Random Chaos Theory-Chapter 8

 **Corsecaunt: Leia Organa Solo's Administrative Office**

Sitting behind a desk, Leia began a request for transmission to Shili and the Starjumper. With her access it would not take much to gain the access and as she waited for New Republic Communications to relay her request. She noticed that Winter had left a message that an Ambassador was waiting to speak with her. "Winter please have the Ambassador enter, I have a few moments." A Pantaron Man stalked in and threw a flimsy sheet onto her desk.

"I am Isak Norn the Ambassador for the Pantaron. I understand you are the sister of Luke Skywalker. This is a signed Demand that he account for his actions!" Isak stated firmly as he flopped down into a chair opposite her. Leia not understanding picked up the flimsy and read it. Her eyes widened and she stared over at Isak in disbelief.

"This is the first I have heard of this, is this Matriarch O'cksam sure that one of her family is pregnant by Luke Skywalker?" Leia did not want to believe it, she doubted that her brother could be that stupid or foolish.

The Ambassador shook his head and glared at her. "Are you saying that Matriarch O'cksam lied to me or is mistaken? She was informed by her great Niece, Neesa O'cksam of the pregnancy just today." Isak declared.

"Before we proceed I need to speak with my Brother." Thinking but not saying. "If this is true I need to scold you for being so stupid." Then she continued. "Once I contact him and find out what has occurred, then we will do what is right of course. Can you come back in say two hours?"

Standing abruptly, Isak stared down at her. "Yes, but if nothing is done I will take this to the Council and demand a hearing." Turning he stormed out leaving Leia in the midst of a disaster. The Communications Terminal chimed and she found herself looking at Luke.

Feeling anger swell inside her she blasted at the screen. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Luke jerked back, he had never heard Leia so angry before.

"What is wrong?" He asked calmly, hoping that her anger was misdirected at him and she was actually angry at something else.

"Who is Neesa O'cksam?" Leia asked trying to regain her composure.

"She is the Captain of the Starjumper. Why?" He asked still not knowing what was going on, but he could see the anger and frustration on her face.

"Well the Ambassador of the Pantaron's was just here and told me that this Neesa O'cksam is pregnant and guess who they claim is the father." She gestured at Luke and saw his surprised expression. Then he slowly smiled.

"Oops, I guess we blundered slightly." He stammered out barely audible.

"Oops, that is all you have to say for yourself is Oops. Luke I warned you, to be careful with the Pantaron's. I warned you that the females can emit a pheromone that charms men. How could you do something so stupid." Leia was frustrated and angry, lashing out at Luke.

"So what happens now?" Luke asked wondering how he somehow fell into this situation. This definitely put a hamper on his search for Jedi.

Closing her eyes and allowing herself to relax she finally calmed herself enough not to yell at Luke. "Well dear Brother it looks like I am about to have a new sister in law. The Matriarch of Neesa's family has put an official demand that you take Neesa O'cksam as a Mate. Morally you have to do this, or it could cause severe problems between the New Republic and the Pantaron people."

 **The Cluster: Entry**

Standing on the observation deck; Ezra, Sabine, Hera, Ashoka, Voodoo and the Children looked out at the Binary Cluster. Admiral Ar'alani had finally allowed them to see outside the ship, since there was no visible stars that would indicate their location. Back of the Observation Room Ezra held Sabine tightly besides him, with his right hand interlaced in her right hand. "Well we are almost home." He said to her noticing that she was not exactly happy about this. "Sabine I am sorry that I took you away from your family, I wish that there was another way."

"It is alright Ezra, as long as you are with me then anywhere we live is home. Someday maybe I will see them again." She said as she looked over at Ezra and smiled. Leaning closer to kiss him. They did not have to worry about any of the others seeing them, as she kissed him harder. The others attention was solely on the flurry of lights outside the Ship. Parting slightly she put her forehead against his, whispering. "Lets go back to our room, I doubt that we would be missed." She moved slightly away and lightly pulled him towards the door. He followed her and as they stepped out into the corridor, Ezra looked back and noticed that none of them had seen them leave. All their attention was on the Binary Cluster.

Ashoka knew that Ezra and Sabine had left, but made no action to draw any attention to them leaving. She knew that they were trying to spend as much time together as possible before they reach Saggora and it was unknown if they would be able to have long periods of alone time together. "Children, if you watch the turmoil of the Lights before us you can feel the differences through the Force. In some ways you can actually detect were the tidal waves of gravity collide into each other." She instructed them as they closed their eyes concentrating on feeling the Binary Cluster. Ashoka then glanced over to see Voodoo turning away, her expression indicating that she was becoming space sick. The motions and swirling light show might cause some to become ill.

Hera noticed that one; Ezra and Sabine had left and two; Voodoo was becoming ill from watching the Binary Cluster for too long. It did not affect her as Hera continued to watch the violence outside the Observation Deck. She now knew why the Chiss had made this one of their Secure Locations, any ship that did not know the safe passage would be destroyed instantly from the heat or gravity. She just hoped that on Saggora it would be safe for her friends and family to live.

 **The Wavestream**

Wedge and Wes Janson flew their fighters towards the Wavestream. Leia more concerned with how much trouble Luke was in; had decided to send Wedge and Wes to check on Dorsk and Dano to see if perhaps they had Force Potential. Approaching the Light Cruiser, Wedge transmitted their clearance codes and soon was entering the Hanger Bay. Landing his X-Wing among the others on the Huge Vessel. Not as big as Home One, Wedge noticed that there was two Squadrons of X-Wings and One Y-Wing Squadron. One of the X-Wing Squadrons had a strange cockpit configuration and as Wedge looked closer he noticed why. A large White and Gray Wookie stepped out of the Cockpit of the X-Wing and Wedge identified what squadron it was. it was the all Wookie Squadron the Howlers. Stepping out of his own fighter he was met by a Twil'ek Deck Officer.

"Welcome to the Wavestream Captain Antilles, Lieutenant Janson. I am Chief Boloso the Maintenance Officer. Captain Orosko awaits you on the Bridge." Boloso said as he gestured over towards the Lift on the far wall.

"Thank you Chief, we will go see him at once." Wedge moved towards the Turbo Lift and was joined by Wes. It did not take long to report to Captain Orosko, what took some time was waiting for the Squadrons Commander Nassie Tess. She ambled onto the Bridge and apologized to Orosko and said nothing to Wedge or Wes about making them wait. Signalling for the two Rogues to follow her off the Bridge.

Nassie glanced over at Wedge as she led them into the Turbo Lift and when the doors closed, she smirked. "Well hello Antilles, come out to see how real pilots fly." She remarked as she gave a slight chuckle. "Or are you finally tired of commanding the Rogue's and want to join a real fighter squadron?"

"Not really my style to fly with substandard pilots that could not hit a Bulk Cruiser at three hundred yards." Wedge remarked as Nassie scowled. Then smiled and quickly hugged Wedge.

"It is great to see you Wedge, how have you been?" She said as she looked back at Wes Janson. "Oh I take it Wes is still pissed about those replacement parts. Didn't you tell him that you traded them for two dozen Photon Torpedoes?"

"No I like that he has a grudge against someone, if I ever want to get him to shut up I just mention your name." Wedge commented as Wes scowled at him.

"Of course I have heard that he refers to me as a Rancor into its menstrual cycle on more than one occasion. Did he come up with that or someone else." Nassie asked Wedge as he laughed.

"I came up with that." Wes declared barely audible. Feeling betrayed by Wedge.

Nassie laughed loudly. "I did not know he was smart enough to come up with that himself, I guess I was mistaken." The two continued to laugh and Wes felt angry and embarrassed. "Now let us get onto why you are here. No you cannot take him or her, I am not going to lose my best Y-Wing Commander I have ever seen. No way, not going to happen."

"That is not why we are here." Wedge reassured her. "There is a chance that they have Jedi Force Potential and Minister Leia Organa Solo asked us to check him and her out."

Glancing upward towards where the pilot officers quarters are located. "It would explain why those two are so good. Some of their stunts, I just cannot fathom how they do it?"

 **Shili: Medical Facility**

Waiting in one of the private rooms, Neesa waited for confirmation from the Medical Droid that was now reading over the Medical Scans that it had conducted on her. She knew by now her Great Aunt the Matriarch of her Family had contacted the Pantoran Ambassador. So to ensure that she was pregnant she immediately went to the nearest Medical Facility on Shili. She nervously sat on the Bio-Bed, hoping that her little Med-scanner had been right. If it wasn't she would have to seduce Luke again until she was. Not that it would not be pleasurable to spend another night of almost unending sex, she doubted that Luke would be exactly willing. The Droid rechecked the readings and then approached.

"All readings indicate that you are expecting." The Droid stated, Neesa thought it odd that the droids voice seemed to be considerate and unlike the normal Medical Droids demeanor. Though this Droid only dealt with expected Mothers and conducted deliveries, so its personality must have been updated to sound more sympathetic. "I would suggest that you begin taking added Vitamins and rest, to ensure a healthy delivery and baby." Reaching back it picked up a small bottle of pills and handed them to her. "Take these for two months, they are prenatal vitamins." It then handed her some other instructions, mainly involving the pre-care of hybrid conceptions. After all her babies father was human and there could be some minor complications if special care was not advised. When Neesa saw those instructions she smiled broadly. Especially since, Luke was her first human so he had to be the father. Though she had no doubt, the anti-pregnancy medication was one hundred percent effective and she had not taken a lover for almost six months. It did bother her a little that now she could not have anyone else that caught her fancy, only Luke. Though that was not so bad, she had wanted to have a Mate ever since she became of age and Luke was perfect.

"Thank you." She said to the Droid and stood. She needed to tell the Matriarch that it has been confirmed, she was pregnant and it was a hybrid human. That aught to thrill her Great Aunt as much it did her. Leaving to return to the Starjumper, she exhaled. The only negative of this was that she would soon have to resign her commission, with such an important child within her. She could not risk being in such a potentially dangerous position. As she mused over everything she had noticed that Luke waited on the Shuttle. As she approached she was his expression, a mixture of betrayal and happiness. "I suppose you wish to talk."

"Yes I do, how could you do this? I thought Pantoran's were purists that they did not like having Hybrids." Luke said sounding shocked as he sat next to her on the Shuttle.

"We usually are, but we also search for a way to add prestige and honor to our family. You will give my family almost unlimited prestige and honor to my family." Neesa told him then took his hand. "Is it that terrible? I know you have feelings for me, you care about me. I know that I can make you happy as your Mate and you also will have a very Large Family that will give you a home. We have strong family ties." Then she looked at him seriously. "Do not worry, you still are expected to be a Jedi, but now you have a family to return to when you come home and home is wherever you need to be."

Luke thought about that, sure he had a sister and others who were close friends and basically like a family. But his Aunt and Uncle were dead, killed by the Empire years ago. In that aspect he was alone, he had no one else but them. What Neesa was offering him was a family and what he understood about the Pathoran's they had strong family connections. His being married to Neesa connected him to that family. "I would have preferred to have our relationship grow, now what are my options?"

"Oh you have options of course. You can become my Mate, which is for life. But you will still be part of my Family. Or you can decline becoming my mate and have my family demand satisfaction. That means members of my family will seek your capture and force you to become my Mate. They might even kill you." Neesa informed him and she smiled. Leaning closer she touched his chin and moved it towards her. "Would it be so bad to be my Mate?" She kissed him and he melted within the embrace. Parting slightly.

"I would have liked to had a choice, but no it will not be that terrible or bad to be your Mate." Luke kissed her again and then he smiled, the thought that one he would be married to such a beautiful woman and that she was carrying his child. No it would not be such a disaster after all. He thought as he put his arm around her and pulled her tightly against him.

Snuggling against him, Neesa smirked. "I am taking the rest of the day off, I think we should spend it together and discuss some things and do some things as well." Luke closed his eyes and exhaled sharply. "What I still have desires and needs, as my Mate you have to fulfill them."

 **The Wavestream: Dorsk and Dano's Quarters**

"They are coming." Essee stated, kneeling naked on the floor with her eyes closed. Partak knelt across from her and nodded slightly.

"Yes I feel them, Commander Nassie Tess and two others. I can feel their curiosity and purpose." He said as he opened his eyes to look at the vision of beauty before him. She looked at him and smirked.

"Here we are about to be exposed and you stare at me like that. You are such a pervert." She implied as she shook her head negatively. Then glanced over his naked body and smiled seductively at him.

"You should talk. What do you suggest we do? Perhaps we should just leave." He suggested, standing and picking up his clothes and handing Essee's to her.

"Start over again, no I like having a place to call home. Even if it is on a ship. If we do not like what they say, then we leave." Essee dressed but had considered greeting those that were coming naked. It would throw them off considerably, some men could not fully concentrate if a woman stood before them in her glory. She had used that once before when they were cornered by an Imperial Officer. She had removed her clothes and strode out of the shadows. The Officer was so confused and flustered that Partak was able to sneak up behind the Stormtroopers and dispatch them all before the Officer knew what was happening. She doubted the ploy would work on those that were coming, especially Nassie. Though Essee had once heard that Nassie Tess preferred the company of woman not men. Picking up her Lightsaber she handed his to him. "I hope we do not have to use them."

"Let us hope." Waiting until the second before Nassie touched the door chime he opened the door and Nassie stepped back.

"I hate when you do that." Nassie stated as she looked in seeing Essee. "This is Captain Wedge Antilles and Lieutenant Wes Janson. They would like to talk to you, may we come in?"

Partak moved back and gestured for the three officers to enter. "Before you ask and attempt to subtly determine what you have come to ask. Yes we are Jedi." He stated firmly. "You have found Two Jedi Knights, congratulations."

Wedge did not know what to say as he stumbled slightly, he expected that he would have to ask subtle questions and after several hours contact Leia and suggest that Luke interview them. But to hear Partak admit that he and Essee were actual Jedi threw him off. "Well I guess we have some things to talk about."

"Then sit and we will try to answer the questions you have come to ask." Essee suggested gesturing to the three seats that they had arranged prior to them coming. She smiled. "Anyone want tea?"

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Star Wars Rebels: Random Chaos Theory-Chapter 9

 **A DISASTER AMONG THE CHAOS**

 **The Binary Cluster: Saggora**

Admiral Ar'alani allowed for Ezra, Sabine, Hera and Ashoka to be on the Bridge so that they might see the Secure World of Saggora. What would be the home of the Secret Jedi Order. Deciding at one point to ask why Sabine kept changing her hair color and style. When the young woman arrived her hair was black and now she had changed it a very light violent with silver streaks. Shaking her head, Ar'alani waited patiently for the mighty Chiss ship known as the Avatat to clear the final boundaries of the Binary Cluster and return to normal space. Ready to point out the Three Remote Control Defense Satellites and Saggora itself, she smiled. Then she frowned the Satellites were nowhere to be seen. Turning to the Sensor Officer, she saw the Chiss man pale visibly.

"Admiral the Satellites are gone." He almost whispered as he tried to find them on the scanners.

Sensing the disturbance of emotions around the Bridge Ezra stepped forward. "What is wrong Admiral?" He asked as Ar'alani spun and looked at him, concern etched her face as she shook her head.

"The Defense Satellites are gone, we are trying to locate them. I am hoping that maybe the Binary Gravity might have pulled them into the Cluster." She replied, but doubted it. Such an incident would have also pulled any of the Asteroids that floated around Saggora. "It also seems that we cannot raise anyone at the Bases or Colonies."

"Admiral I am picking up debris, the Satellites have been destroyed." The Sensor Officer reported. "There is signs of energy based damage to some of the Debris."

"Focus the Sensors on the planet, check the Bases and the Colonies." She ordered, biting her bottom lip almost praying that she might be wrong. But as the Chiss Ship neared Saggora her fears rose. Several locations on Saggora had huge burn marks where weapons had impacted against the Green, Blue and Brown world. She felt anger boil inside her as she waited. The damage was exactly where the Chiss were located on Saggora.

"I cannot find the Bases or the Colonies. They are gone." The man reported sadly as he tried to get the sensors to detect any Chiss Life Signs. Unfortunately the Ship would have to be closer and those readings were not easy to detect due to the residual background radiation from the Cluster.

"What happened, does anyone know what has happened here?" Ar'alani asked in a pleading voice; wanting answers on what had happened to over three thousand Chiss. No one knew the answer. "Prep a lander, we need to investigate what has happened to our people."

'We are going down as well, Admiral. Maybe we can help you discover what has happened here." Ezra volunteered as Sabine, Hera and Ashoka nodded.

"Not all of you, some of you must remain. I cannot endanger all of you to something that we have no idea what has happened." Ar'alani stated signalling for one of her Officers to have a squad of Soldiers to be armed and ready to go down to Saggora.

"I will remain, Admiral." Ashoka said as she turned and left the Bridge. Ar'alani closed her eyes and nodded, some tears began to form in her eyes as she considered that all of those below were probably dead. She hoped that some remained to at least tell her what transpired and why.

Hera stepped forward and put a hand on Ar'alani's arm. "We can use the Ghost it probably has better shields and weapons then your Lander." She suggested.

Ar'alani thought for a second. "Yes you are right, the Lander is poorly armed and shielded. Officer Folaski have the Squad meet at us at her ship. We are going down to look for survivors and discover what has happened here." Striding off the Bridge, trying to portray some level of assurance to her crew. Whatever this was it was a disaster and she needed her crew to be reasonable and professional. Mourning would come later.

 **Corsecaunt: Mon Mothma's Office of the President**

Leia waited in the reception area with her aide Winter. She really did not want to inform Mon about what has transpired but she was duty bound and perhaps Mon would know of a solution to the new problem that faced her Brother. Pacing in front of the reception desk, the Mon Calamarii behind it tried to remain patient.

"Councilor, I have informed The President that you wish to see her, once she is free she will see you." Jusot said to Leia hoping to stop the Human from pacing in front of her desk. It was slightly annoying.

Realizing what she was doing she stopped and smiled down at Jusot. "Sorry, it is just really important." Moving over to sit next to Winter, she tried to instill some calm and patience in her demeanor. It was hard, some of the Jedi teaching that Luke had tried to instruct her in, was not exactly her cup of tea. Especially Jedi Calming Techniques. Jusot's intercom clicked and the Mon Cal nodded. Standing Leia entered the Presidents office to see Mon Mothma sitting behind a desk littered with Data Pads and Flimsy's.

"Sorry you had to wait for so long, the Bothan Ambassador had a whole list of protests and complaints that I had to address. So Leia you said this was important and personally devastating." Mon said as she dropped a Data Pad and gazed over at Leia with tired eyes. But those eyes also shined with determination and purpose.

Leia felt a little guilty and not really wanting to inform the President about something so minor. Especially something as small as this, but the consequences could have ramifications that could cause real problems. "I do not know how to tell you, it is just something so devastating but it also is something that could be considered good." She could tell Mon was waiting impatiently for the news whether it was considered good or ill. "It would seem my warnings to Luke were not exactly followed."

Mon thought a moment and really did not know what Leia was talking about. "What are you talking about, what warnings?"

"Well it seems that while searching for Jedi, Luke has become involved with the Pantoran Captain of the ship we sent with him. The end result is that they seem to have conceived and she is now carrying his child." Leia stated, casting her eyes downward in embarrassment. "I have been informed by the Pantoran Ambassador that the Matriarch of her Family is demanding satisfaction. Namely that Luke take the Pantoran Captain as his Mate." At first Leia thought Mon Mothma was in shock, then the older woman smiled and then laughed.

"Oh Leia it is not as devastating as you believe, it is actually glorious news. We need Jedi. So if Luke is basically Married that means that he is more than likely will sire Force Potential Children. A Pantoran is a perfect match for this to happen, what I know of Pantoran's is that she will not settle for just one child, she will want several. It is a way to add prestige and envy to a family." Mon informed Leia happily.

"I just do not like it. Luke was foolish, but I always thought that Pantorans were Purists. They do not usually have children with other species, especially Humans." Leia was still trying to find a way for her Brother to be released from taking Neesa as a Mate.

"Generally they are, but like I said Pantoran's seek Prestige and status. Luke is a Hero of the New Republic and is widely regarded. This Matriarch must see this as an opportunity to raise the prestige of her Family by having Luke part of her Family." Mon smiled again. In some regards they were like Bothans. A Bothan will marry to increase their political standings or holdings. "Do not let this upset you, if Luke is amendable and wants to Marry her then there is no problem."

"What if he doesn't?" Leia was still seeking a way to keep her brother from being used as a means of Prestige. She still believed that it was just a mistake and Luke should not be punished for an error in judgement.

Mon Mothma frowned. "Then there will be a problem. Politically and Morally he should accept the consequences of his actions. If not, he may be subject to whatever laws that the Pantoran's have regarding this. I would guess such punishment would be severe."

That did not set well with Leia, so Luke has no choice. None at all, he would have to Marry Neesa or he may be prosecuted and there was nothing she could do.

 **The Starjumper: Orbit around Shili**

Reaching over to the Communicator next to Neesa's bed, Luke keyed in to talk to Artoo and after several minutes of muted conversation. Luke read over the message and frowned. No current leads, all the ones that brought Luke here to Shili were years old. The most current was when a Togruta Girl and a Human Male left for Ord Mantrell close to a year ago. Whispering so that he did not awaken Neesa. "Okay Artoo, transport up on the next shuttle. We will try Ord Mantrell next." He did not hear the Droid complain but the pad indicated that Luke needed to speak with Artoo about his language.

"Problem?" Neesa asked with her eyes closed. Pulling Luke closer to her and exhaling lightly. When he put his right arm around her.

"Not really, the reason I came here seemed to move on to where the lead went onto. Ord Mantrell." Luke answered her, feeling her purple hair tickle his chest. Her head now pillowed on his chest.

"I will order that we go there as soon as my last shore leave shuttle returns." Neesa said then yawned. "Which will be in the morning. Do you want to fool around or sleep some more." She was more interested in fooling around, like she told him she had desires and needs and now because he was her mate he had to fulfill them.

Thinking for a second. "I suppose you want to fool around then sleep." Luke replied seeing the gleaming twinkle in her violet eyes. Sliding up, she kissed him.

The Morning came early for Luke as he slipped out of bed and headed for the Refresher. If this was what it would be like to be married to a Pantoran, he would need to ask her about not having sex multiple times a night. Otherwise he would be too tired to be a Jedi. Getting into the shower, he adjusted the temperature to a cooler setting, hoping that it would clear the fog and awaken him. He needed to report to Leia about the Leads on Shili being a dead end and that they were moving onto Ord Mantrell. Stepping out, he looked into the mirror. He needed to shave, but his razor and shave gel were back at his quarters.

"You look a little scruffy this morning." Neesa said as she passed him, stepping into the Shower. Knowing that he could not help but look at her naked body as she did. "It is quite flattering that you leer at me. Though I wonder why, we have had sex several times I am glad you have not become bored with me."

Luke felt his cheeks begin to warm as he realized that he did stare at her, when she passed him and even now was looking at her as the water ran down her purple hair onto her yellow streaked blue body. "Sorry, I did not realize I was doing that."

"Do not apologize, I like it that you look at me with appreciation. I do the same when you are in a similar state, like now." Neesa said giving him a seductive glance as he really felt his face redden even brighter. "Once on the Bridge I will order us to travel to Ord Mantrell. Perhaps if you have time, you might want to move your things here. Including that delightful Droid of yours." Then she stepped out, gave him a really long kiss and went to put on her uniform. Until she resigned her commission she was still the Captain and she had duties to perform. As did Luke.

Luke barely noticed that the ship had jumped into Hyperspace as he carried his bag to Neesa's quarters. Artoo was chirping and beeping behind him as he led the Droid. "Yes Artoo, we are moving in with Neesa. No Artoo she does like you and no I doubt she will replace you. Nothing really has changed other then that we are basically married and you will have to update that in your recognize and respond programming." Artoo chirped and bumped by Luke to get to the new quarters before Luke could. Inside Artoo immediately went to the computer input and informed him that Leia had sent a message. "I will see it later. I am guessing it her about to chastise me again about Neesa."

 **The Wavestream:**

It took Wedge a moment to find his voice as he dropped into a chair. He had several questions and he just did not know where to start. "I had not expected you to just come out and state that." He declared. "You do know that the New Republic and Luke Skywalker is looking for Jedi to return and start a New Jedi Order, right."

"Yes we are aware." Partak said as he sat and Ashena sat on his lap. "We were actually waiting to see if the New Republic would be like the Old Republic. If it was we would not be here."

"I do not understand, the Jedi Served during the time of the Old Republic. Why would you not want to serve if the New Republic was like the Old?" Wes asked confused.

Ashena shook her head and responded. "Our Master was highly placed within the Jedi Order, he told us that the Old Republic was in essence corrupt and dishonest. Those in the Senate were self centered and most of them were opportunists. Not providing for their own people. When the Purge started, Our Master told us that those that had once supported the Jedi no longer did, instead they would seek advancement or prestige by betraying Jedi to the Empire and the Emperor. He found that the Bureaucracy centered around corruption and self preservation. So why would we return if the New Republic was going to be like the Old?"

Wedge had to admit that he understood, Luke was his friend and it seemed that Vadar and the Empire was after Luke the whole time that Wedge knew him. Even now there was a huge Bounty on Luke Skywalker offered by the Empire Remnant. He suspected that there were several Ambassadors and Senators that would sell Luke to the Empire if they could get away with it. "I understand your reluctance, if I was hunted and persecuted as much as you have been. I believe I would be as careful."

"I believe you do. Mainly since we know that you are a friend of Luke Skywalker. Unlike him though, other Jedi were not hunted for capture. The Inquisitors and Jedi Hunters that pursued us wanted to kill us. I am sure Ezra Bridger disclosed this when he addressed the Senate." Partak had watched Ezra's testimony on the Holo-net Media News. Though he did not watch it all he agreed with what he had said.

Grimacing Wedge shrugged. "I was not able to see it." Sipping the tea that Ashena had given him he decided to ask the big question. "Now that you know the New Republic is not like the Old, will you come to Corsecaunt and help start a New Jedi Order."

The Two Jedi looked at each other then Ashena closed her eyes. "We are undecided, maybe. We both have discussed it and need time to come to a decision. There are merits, but there is also negatives."

"What about your Master, would he return and be one for the New Order?" Wes asked impatiently. Both the Jedi become solemn and Wes noticed that Ashena reached up to wipe a tear away.

"He became one with the Force right before we left Shili. Fading into the Force." Partak replied sadly, Ashena stood and he did as well. "We will stay here and once we make a decision we will either come to Corsecaunt or you will never see us again. Either way we will tell Commander Tess." Partak said as the Three others stood.

"Before you do, would you at least meet with Luke Skywalker. He may help you decide. Even if you do decide to leave, let him meet you. It would lift his spirits since after Ezra left he feels alone. Believing he is the only Jedi around can be a little depressing." Wedge suggested as he moved towards the door.

"Yes we would not mind, but it will not affect our decision once we make it." Ashena told them as the door shut and Wedge exhaled.

"That could have gone better." Wes stated shaking his head negatively.

Wedge stared at the closed door for several minutes then stepped back, he considered remaining and making sure that the Two Jedi did not just disappear. But if they were anything like Luke he doubted that he, Wes or the entire Ships Troopers could stop them from departing if they wanted to. "Let us go contact Councilor Leia Organa Solo, tell her that they are Jedi and Luke needs to get here now." Leading them back to the Bridge Nassie Tess barely spoke. She was in too much shock. She never believed that she would ever have the opportunity to actually see Jedi, it was awe inspiring.

Back in their Quarters, Partak smiled broadly. "See you did not have to parade in front of them naked to put them off balance."

"Yeah but is fun to do it my way. So what do you think? Do we join the New Order or disappear?" Ashena asked as she bite her bottom lip, wanting him to decide for both of them. She was torn, one she wanted to put down roots and have a home. She also wanted children and not being able to stay anywhere for an extended amount of time delayed that.

"Let us meet Luke Skywalker then decide and yes if we stay then we can start a family. I promise." Partak told her as she melted into his arms. Tears formed into her eyes as she held him tightly.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Star Wars Rebels: Random Chaos Theory-Chapter 10

 **Disaster and Hope**

 **Saggora: The Aftermath**

Sabine protested at first then relented. She did not want Ezra to investigate or search for survivors alone. Though Admiral Ar'alani and Six Chiss Soldiers were going with him. She believed that only she could make sure that he did not try to do something foolish or reckless. Like his little stunt with the Chimaera and Grand Admiral Thrawn. "Now remember Ezra, no heroics and do not do anything stupid or I will personally kick your ass!" She warned him as he smiled at her with that reckless smile of his.

"I will try." Ezra told her and she shook her head.

"Do or do not, there is no try. So try not to be an idiot." Sabine stated and after he kissed her, he left with Admiral Ar'alani.

Outside the Ghost, Ezra got his first close look at the devastation. Large carbon pits could be seen almost everywhere. What was worse there were Chiss or what he thought were Chiss bodies littered all around him. Burned and close to almost vaporized bodies. Parts of them could be seen scattered around. "By the Force." He gasped out as he saw some of the bodies were smaller then the others, meaning that they were children. Glancing over at Ar'alani he saw that she was completely composed, looking at the scattered remains of her people. One of the Chiss Soldiers was throwing up, hacking out vomit down a burned tree.

"Start scanning the Impacts, I want to know what type of weapon did this. You and you, start genetic scans of the Bodies." Ar'alani ordered the Chiss Soldiers, attempting to get their minds on their duties not what they were seeing.

Ezra returned his gaze further on. "I am going to scout over there, near those bunkers. Maybe there are some survivors in them." As he started to walk carefully, not wanting to accidentally step on any remains.

"You are not going alone, Hyspati'ca go with him." Ar'alani ordered as one of the Chiss, nodded and fell in behind Ezra.

It took a good part of an hour for Ezra and Hyspati'ca to make their way to the Bunkers. On the way Ezra contacted Sabine and reassured her that he was alright, and not to come off the Ghost. He did not want her to see the carnage. He himself was a bit worried that he might have nightmares about what he has seen so far. Not saying more then a couple of words to Hyspati'ca, they made it to the Bunkers. The huge Metal Blast Doors were pitted and melted, with an impact crater at the door. Hyspati'ca moved over to the keypad in attempt to open the door, then swore.

"Door is melted, controls not working." He said barely audible. Ezra stepped up to the door and reached for his Lightsaber.

"There are some cracks, yell inside for anyone to get away from the Blast Doors. I then will cut a way in." Ezra advised Hyspati'ca, who immediately obeyed and yelled into the Bunker in Chiss. Then stepped back and Ezra ignited his Lightsaber. Cutting high, then doing a side cut down the left then upward to the right, Ezra cut a triangle shaped hole in the thick Blast doors. As he shut down the blade he saw Hyspati'ca staring in awe at the hole. Then quickly removed a glow rod from his belt and panned it inside the Bunker. Hyspati'ca with some reluctance stepped inside, followed by Ezra.

"These Bunkers are entrances to lower levels underground. The way down should be over here." Hyspati'ca advised as he led the way to a spiral staircase. "This one has two levels." Stepping downward they made their way slowly into the next level. To both of their dismay the level was in ruins, large blocks of stone set everywhere and all of the adjoining rooms were filled with rubble. Continuing downward was no better. Hyspati'ca wondered why Ezra did not speak much, as he turned to ask he saw Ezra concentrating. "What are you doing?"

"I am using the Force to see if I can feel anyone alive in here. So far nothing, not even a hint of life." Ezra responded as he exhaled sharply.

"There are two more Bunkers, let us check them." Hyspati'ca led the way back to the entrance. Picking up his comm-link he reported to Admiral Ar'alani. Moving towards the other two Bunkers. The nearest to the one they had just checked was completely destroyed. The Roof had been obliterated and a huge charred hole could be seen inside from one of the collapsed walls.

"This one is a no go, let us check the last one." Ezra did not have any hope, whoever did this had been thorough. Blasting everything in sight, killing everyone. After checking the last one, Hyspati'ca led the way back to the others. "Sorry Admiral, we found no one alive."

Ar'alani shook her head and motioned for the Soldiers to form up and head back to the Ghost. "We will check the other Base and the Colonies. If they are like this Base, I do not hold to hope." Heading back to the Ghost, Ezra tried to reach out with the Force. Hoping to detect any life. But all he felt was those around him and those on the Ghost.

Stepping up the ramp, Ezra immediately took Sabine into his arms and hugged her tightly. Wishing that he had not seen what he had just seen and thankful Sabine had not.

 **The Starjumper:**

Repeating Leia's message, Luke leaned back and smiled. Standing he made his way to the Bridge. "Captain change of plans, we need to rendezvous with the Wavestream." He said to Neesa, handing her the coordinates. "That is where reported Jedi are now."

"Readjust Course Helmsman." Neesa ordered then handed the Navigator the coordinates. Signalling Luke to come closer. "It will take us seventeen hours to reach the Wavestream." She whispered to Luke. "I would like you to speak with the Matriarch of my family, is that alright."

"Yes, that is fine." Luke replied as he smiled at her. Leaning down he felt a little subconscious but decided that he would take a gamble. Whispering quickly. "I love you." Then moved away and went back to Neesa's quarters.

Neesa sat there for several seconds, thrilled and suddenly happy. "He said it, he said he loves me." She stammered in a whisper as she watched Luke leave. Tempted to follow him and let him know she felt the same. Even if that meant telling him she felt the same. But duty required that she at least stay on duty for another five hours. Barely noticing when Sinssi approached.

"Is there something wrong Neesa?" Sinssi said barely audible as she stood next to Neesa. Pretending to hand Neesa an important ship related Data Pad.

Neesa was still in shock as she looked up at her friend. "He told me he loved me." She stammered out, tears welling up into her violet eyes.

"That is good is it not?" Sinssi asked as she gave Neesa a crooked smile. "That is what you want is it not?"

"Of course, you want to know something Sinssi. I love him too." Neesa stared up at Sinssi. Then spoke louder. "Third Officer take command, I am going to check on the Engine Room and perhaps get something to eat." Knowing Sinssi suspected that Neesa was actually going to see Luke.

"Yes Captain." Sinssi smiled and after Neesa stood she took the Captain's chair.

Neesa did go to Engineering, barely stepping in then quickly walked back to her quarters. Luke was reading over some information on a Data Pad and when she entered he smiled at her. He was sitting at the Captain Mess Table, and had several Pads in front of him. "I was spending the time going over the background of the Two Jedi that Captain Wedge Antilles located. I think that they are the same ones that we were going to Ord Mantrell to look for."

"What you said on the Bridge, did you mean that?" Neesa asked as she moved over to stand above Luke. She peered down at him and waited.

Luke smiled up at her broadly. "What that I love you. Yes I meant it. I have fallen in love with you. Is that not what a Mate is supposed to feel for his Mate?" He had barely time to be ready as Neesa jumped onto his lap and kissed him roughly, intimately. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke had to use his foot to hook one of the Table Legs or she would have knocked them both to the floor. Releasing him slightly she peered into his eyes. "Wow." He stammered and gasped out.

"That is what you get when you gain the Love of a Pantoran. Now take me to bed." She ordered, as he carried her into the Bedroom.

 **Saggora: First Colony**

Landing the Ghost, Hera was dismayed as she looked out over the small town like area. Most of the dwellings, which more appeared to be cabins were either completely destroyed or at one time been on fire. She could make out bodies in and around the dwellings. This caused her to not look as she gazed back at Sabine. "This is horrible, who would do this?" She asked Sabine as the younger woman just shook her head.

"Whoever it was, is nothing more than a butcher. I do not know if even the Empire would do this." Sabine replied barely audible. Then watched as Ezra and Ar'alani led the Chiss Soldiers to search the colony. Suspecting that it would be just like the Defense Base. Ar'alani told them that at last count there were three hundred and forty four Chiss Settlers living here and that they were just simple farmers. Ones within the Chiss that wanted to have the simple life. Working the fields and raising children. Living a lives without fear. But they did know it, just before whoever did this killed them all.

Ezra walked slowly, while the Chiss Soldiers and Ar'alani moved about searching for any survivors and taking Genetic Samples of the bodies. The Chiss Admiral wanted to be able to identify all of those that they could find. Standing in the center of the one time village, Ezra closed his eyes and opened himself to the Force. Letting fill him, he hoped to find any survivors. Not so that he could find out who did this as a means of revenge. That is not the way of the Jedi. Now Justice was another matter entirely. The main reason he wanted to find survivors was to take something out of all of the carnage that was not just a genetic sample to tell the families and friends of those that had died. It was imperative that someone spoke for the dead. A survivor could do that. Focusing the Force outward he tried to feel anyone, or any life. But like the Defense Base they had just left, he felt nothing. Not a soul. Frowning, he started to open his eyes and he felt something. There was life and it was not one of those that had come here with him. Drawing the Force to him, he centered onto the small spark of life and soon he found it was not just one Chiss it was several. Walking towards the sensation, he stepped around a crumbling wall and found a hatch in the ground. He knew what it was, a storm cellar. Just like the ones that those out on the Plains used to escape high winds. Reaching down with the Force he pulled the Metal hatch away and peered into the Darkness. Reacting instantly when a jet of fire erupted up at him. Ducking around the fire and drawing his Lightsaber. With a snap-hiss, he blocked another geyser of flame and yelled for Ar'alani. "Admiral I found someone, they are shooting at me." As he glimpsed to see her running towards him, with half of the Soldiers. "Take it easy down there, I am here to help you."

The response was not understandable, since Ezra did not speak Chiss. Blocking another eruption of flame, he jumped back away from the storm cellar. Deciding to wait for Ar'alani to perhaps end this. Which she did. Reluctantly a Chiss Man with a black beard across his face, stepped up out of the Cellar. He held a weapon in his hand that Ezra had learned was a Chiss Charric. As he glanced about he focused on Ezra. Ar'alani spoke quickly and the Man lowered his Charric and pointed down into the cellar. Slowly at first a Chiss woman, stepped out of the Cellar. Followed by another Woman, then a man and finally five children. A young Woman glared at Ezra with pure hate.

"You do this?" She said angrily as she gestured around her. Ezra shook his head negatively.

"No." He said, but he could tell she did not believe him. Whoever did this had not shown who they were to any of those that called Saggora their home. Ezra started to believe that whoever attacked Saggora had not even bothered to come down, they instead fired deadly weapons at the Planet safely in orbit. Deciding it best, Ezra headed back to the Ghost to allow Ar'alani to talk to the survivors. Try to convince them that he was not part of those that attacked them. Stepping into the Ghost, he immediately went to sit in the Galley. Sabine soon joined him. "We found some Survivors. Nine of them to be exact." Sabine leaned against him, and he put his arm around her. He could feel her love and it helped him, closing his eyes he felt her put her head on his shoulder and wrap her arms around him.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she gave him a gentle squeeze. She knew that he was upset beyond measure because of all the death he had seen. He cared about others and seeing so many dead really affected him. She loved that part of him so much, that he would feel and care about others even if he did not know them. She believed that was the main reason she fell in love with him. Because he cared.

"Just hold me." He somewhat begged as Sabine kissed his cheek. Watching him carefully as he fell asleep, in her arms.

Hera had come once to check on them, then went back to the Cockpit. Then Ar'alani returned with the Soldiers and the Survivors. Two Females and a Young Male Chiss took refuge in one of the corners, comforting the children. An older bearded Chiss took station across from Ezra and Sabine. She glanced at the Man and what she saw chilled her. He stared at Ezra with pure hate and anger. Mumbling something in Chiss as he glared at Ezra. One of the Soldiers kept telling the Bearded Chiss something and the man just shook his head, as if not believing the Soldier.

"He believes that it was Ezra who did this." The Soldier said to Sabine. "We keep telling him it was not Ezra Bridger, he won't believe us." The Chiss Soldier said to Sabine in Basic. She knew the type, they needed to blame someone. In his mind Ezra since he was not Chiss had to be the one that attacked, killed and destroyed. No amount of convincing would change his mind. She then ignored him and returned to comforting Ezra, as he slept.

Ar'alani returned and after giving a slight glance at the Bearded Chiss, moved over towards Sabine. "Is Ezra Bridger alright?"

Sabine shook her head and frowned with concern. "No he is not. What he saw and felt through the Force probably was to much for him. That is a guess, I will have to ask Ashoka. But I know him, this type of destruction and death is not something that he can easily handle emotionally."

Ar'alani had Hera fly them all back to the Ship. Then sent another team down, while the Soldiers escorted the Survivors to Medical. The Old Bearded Chiss man stopped and began to make demands. Glaring at Ezra as Sabine guided him towards their quarters.

(Translated from Chiss).

"Admiral, I am the Village Elder, Bivakavut'chamuni and I demand that you place that Human under arrest. I know he is responsible." The Elder said angrily. Pointing a finger at Ezra as Sabine helped him.

"That is impossible Elder Bivakavut'chamuni, since he was with us on his way here." Ar'alani replied, watching as he clenched his fists. "Do you know who did this?"

"No, but who else could it be? He is not Chiss and our people, the Survivors of this disaster will need someone to blame." Bivakavut'chamuni declared, his eyes flashing madly. "To have justice for their dead friends and family."

"Well it is not him. Placing blame on someone just because it is convenient is not helping discover the real culprit." Ar'alani said as Bivakavut'chamuni shook his head in denial. She suspected that the disaster had unhinged him, he needed someone to blame and had placed that blame solely on the first non-Chiss that he saw. That would be Ezra. It could have been Ashoka Tano, Hera Syndulla or even Sabine. If he saw them first. "Join the others in Medical, they will need you." She ordered and Bivakavut'chamuni hesitated.

"Our vengeance will not be denied, Admiral. He must be held accountable." Then Bivakavut'chamuni weakly left. Leaving Ar'alani worried that the old man could be insane. He had not heard anything she had said, that it was impossible for Ezra Bridger to be the one that attacked Saggora. Signally a nearby Soldier.

"Place a guard on the Survivors and one on the Corridor where our guests are quartered." She ordered and the Soldier went to obey. Turning she summoned another half unit of Soldiers and four Crewmen. She needed to send down another group to search for more Survivors and gather Genetic samples. Then she would use the Transmitter relays to summon reinforcements. To be ready to exact the vengeance against those that had done this.

In their shared quarters, Sabine stood over Ezra. It concerned her that he had barely spoken since they arrived and she quickly summoned Ashoka. "Ezra, please be alright." She pleaded sadly as he glanced up at her.

"I feel such anger and hatred from the Survivors. Am I responsible, did I do this? Attacked and killed all those on Saggora." He responded in a weak and confused voice and Sabine did not understand.

"No my love, you were not here. You are not responsible." Sabine replied as Ashoka entered and shook her head.

Sitting down next to Ezra she placed her hand on his forehead. "Sleep, Ezra. Sleep." Ashoka said to Ezra and he closed his eyes and slept. Standing she glanced over at Sabine. "He was not ready, he did not have his blocks in place. I suspect that he let them lapse so that he could search thoroughly through the Force for Survivors." Turning her head she looked aft. "Even from here I can feel the anger and rage from those Survivors, it overwhelmed him." She explained as she reached out and took Sabine's hand.

"Will my Ezra be alright?" Sabine asked her voice filled with concern and sadness.

"In time, do not leave him alone. When he awakens reassure him, comfort him and.." Ashoka smiled. "Love him, feel as much love as you can towards him. It will help him." She moved towards the door. "I will come back and check on him later, call me if you need me." Leaving and once outside, the Three Children met her. There faces shown with concern and worry. She immediately comforted them. "I know you can feel what has happened, Ezra will be fine. But he needs rest."

"Are you sure?" Jacen asked as he looked past Ashoka. "We can feel such hatred, such anger. It hurts."

"Yes, now let us go and Meditate. I will show you how to block the anger and hatred." She informed them, leading them into her room.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Star Wars Rebels: Random Chaos Theory-Chapter 11

 **The Star Destroyer the Rambler: Hand of Thrawn**

Standing in the back of the one time Imperial Star Destroyer the Rambler, Vice Admiral Voss Parck watched the intermix of Human and Chiss crewmembers and Officers conduct their duties. It several months for both to be able to function together effectively, but now Parck was impressed. What caught his attention was the emergency transmission from Chiss Admiral Ar'alani. Striding over to Communications, joining Captain Fagon Hines. "Captain Report." Parck ordered as he approached.

"Sir, the Bases and Colonies on Saggora have been attacked. Admiral Ar'alani is requesting anyone available to respond." Hines reported as he turned to see the Vice Admiral standing before him.

"Set course, I want us at Saggora in twelve hours." Parck ordered. "I will need to report this to Grand Admiral Thrawn." Walking away, he would then access the complete report and send it and his own to Thrawn. Hines watched him leave and scowled.

"Blast." Hines thought as he relayed Parck's orders. Moving towards his Command Chair. "Those Idiots, I told them to wait until Admiral Ar'alani and the Jedi to arrive." Sitting he cursed himself for hiring the scum. They were suppose to destroy not only Saggora, but also the threat of the Jedi. He believed in the Empire's viewpoint about the Jedi and now all of his plans are falling apart. The Jedi were supposed to be killed with those on Saggora, along with Ar'alani. His hope that such an action would drive a wedge between the Imperials and the Chiss and it would go back to the way it was supposed to be. The Empire no longer working with the Chiss, instead the Empire would return to conquering systems. Not forming alliances and allies. That is not the way the Empire functioned.

"Sir, the coordinates are set." The Chiss Navigator advised Hines.

"Then take us into Hyperspace." Hines ordered, returning to his musings and thoughts. He would have to think of a way to turn this into something he could use.

 **The Wavestream/The Starjumper:**

Docking with the Wavestream; Luke walked down the access connection tube from the Starjumper. He was actually nervous. On the Wavestream, waited two Jedi and if he somehow screwed this up. They like Ezra would leave and probably disappear just like Ezra. Swallowing the dryness in his throat he stepped up to the door and pressed the chime. It immediately opened and a Man stood inside waiting.

"Welcome Jedi Knight Skywalker." The Man said as he thrust out a hand. "I am Partak Dorsk and that is Essee Dano." At first Luke hesitated and then entered.

"Call me Luke." He said as he shook first Partak's hand then Essee's. For the next two hours they talked, about each of their pasts. Where they had been, what they had done and finally Luke began the recruitment speech that he had practiced with Neesa for three hours. As he spoke about the need for Jedi and that the New Republic essentially needed them, he felt even more nervous. Mainly because neither exhibited any type of emotion. They listened carefully and when Luke finished, he did not know what to think.

Partak exhaled then looked over at Essee. "I do not know Luke, it sounds perfect and both of us would like to set down roots somewhere. But it also sounds like the Senate and the Councilors are basically the same that our Master Mace Windu warned us about. Jedi are not politicians, we do not get involved with the petty arguments that cause the few leaders to use their positions for their own personal gains. That is what he told us, but during the Clone Wars the Jedi did become involved and that was the reason the Jedi fell. Can you guarantee that this New Jedi Order will not follow the same path?"

Luke thought about it, Partak was right. Already Mon Mothma and Leia wanted Luke to become involved with the Senate; not just provide insight or opinions. The President of the New Republic wanted Luke and other Jedi to basically be Political Figures within the Senate. "No I cannot, but I can guarantee that the New Jedi Order will not be used to be a deciding Political tool. Actually that is why we need more Jedi, to ensure that the Jedi are not used as Political Figures that some of the Senate wants to use the Jedi for. I cannot do this alone, mainly because my Sister is a Councilor. Most of the Senators and Councilors believe that I will follow my Sister no matter her political views. If there were other Jedi then I can step down from even being considered to be the Leader of the New Jedi Order. That is where both of you will come in."

Essee shook her head and her Montrells wavered with the movement. "How so?"

Luke smiled then shrugged. "Because you would be the Leaders or Masters of the New Jedi Order. I would take a subservient role within the Order." This caused both Partak and Essee to stare at him with shock.

"Wait, most in the New Republic see you as the figurehead of the New Jedi Order. What you ask of us is remarkable. Especially since none of us here are Jedi Masters, we are all Knights." Partak responded.

"In the New Jedi Order, you two would be the Masters and hopefully teach and instruct others to be Jedi. I cannot do this, I have not had the extensive training that you have had. That was why I pushed for Ezra Bridger to take the position, but he declined and left." Luke explained. "Hopefully you will not, the New Republic and the New Jedi Order needs you."

Essee looked at Partak, then turned towards Luke. "You do not play fair, Luke. We originally made the decision to leave. Now we will have to talk about it some more. Can you come back in a day, give us time to consider everything."

Nodding Luke stood, then bowed. "I will come back tomorrow, if you want to discuss it more. Contact the Starjumper, I will be there with my Wife and Mate Neesa." That caught both Partak's and Essee's attention.

"You do know the old Jedi Order frowned on emotional connections?" Essee commented.

"They did, I do not agree with that. We need emotional connections otherwise we become separated from everyone. Distant and others then feel we are not part of the Galaxy." Luke smiled and left, so that the two could discuss whether to accept and stay or leave and disappear.

 **Orbit of Saggora:**

Laying with her arms around Ezra, Sabine felt worried. But she did as instructed by Ashoka, she projected as much feelings of Love she could muster towards him. Which was not hard for her to do, she did love him and now she worried that he would not be like he was. He was everything to her now, and she wanted him to be better. Running her fingers through his hair. "Please be alright." She pleaded to him as she watched him sleep.

In the Medical Suite, the Survivors had escalated from nine to Twenty Three. The other search team had located more survivors at one of the other Settlements. So far Bivakavut'chamuni was the only Elder that had survived. Sitting with them among the Medical Suite he muttered to himself. He could not believe that Admiral Ar'alani was defending the one responsible for the destruction of Saggora. That she would not seek justice for the thousands of Chiss killed by his cowardly attack. He began to mention that to some of the other Survivors and they could not believe that was the case. But he knew that the Human was guilty, the human had to be. Standing Bivakavut'chamuni, moved over to the Lone Chiss Guard that stood at the Suite door. "Can I assist you, Elder?" The Guard asked, not seeing the heavy metal rod that Bivakavut'chamuni held.

"No, I am just wondering why we must remain in this room?" Bivakavut'chamuni asked, then glancing over at the other survivors that huddled around the room. He waited for the Guard to look then struck him with the metal rod, knocking the Guard down. Reaching down, Bivakavut'chamuni removed the Guards Charric and snarled at the Medical Officers. "Come any closer and I will shoot him." He said as he pointed the Charric at the Guard. Then before any of those in the room could protest, he slipped out the door. Running down the corridor he smiled. "Now Human I will give us Justice."

On the Bridge, Ar'alani heard the report from the Medical Suite and could not fully believe it. "Stage one alert." She ordered as she pulled her own Charric and checked the power cell. "Search the ship, tell all crewmembers to be on the look out for Bivakavut'chamuni." But she suspected where the deranged Elder would go. His obsession was on Ezra and she knew he would not be reasonable. "If he is shot and killed, no one will be held accountable." Leaving she headed down towards the Guest Quarters. Wondering if she should have alerted Ashoka Tano and Sabine Wren.

It did not take Bivakavut'chamuni long to find where the Human was, where else would the murderer be but in the Guest Quarters. Peering around a corner he saw another Soldier on Guard Duty. Pocketing the Charric and pulling out a knife, he casually approached the Soldier. "Greetings." Bivakavut'chamuni said as the Soldier looked at him suspiciously. "I am misplaced, where are the other Survivors?" Smiling at the Soldier.

"They are at Medical. I can have someone escort you if you want." The Soldier said as he reached over to tap the intercomm. That was when Bivakavut'chamuni struck, jumping forward he plunged the Blade deep into the others chest. Right were the Chiss heart was. The Soldier attempted to scream as Bivakavut'chamuni put his other hand over the Soldiers mouth. Then levered the blade upward, severing the Aorta from the Heart.

"I am sorry Soldier, Justice must be had." Bivakavut'chamuni gently put the dead Soldier down on the deck and removed his knife. Stepping over the dead man, he smiled. It felt good to dell out death to someone else, he had seen his friends and family die and now he was giving it to others. Letting others experience what it was like. Moving towards the Guest Quarters he read the names on the doors. He had trouble he could not remember the Human's name. Opening one of the Doors he peered in, it was empty. Moving on, he opened another. It too was empty. The next one, caused him to smile. There laying on the Bed alone was his quarry. The Human that had killed and destroyed Saggora. Stepping into the room, he pointed the Charric at the Human and started to pull the trigger. Then felt a metal object against the back of his head. Someone spoke and he did not understand the Language but understood the meaning.

"Pull that trigger and I will blow your head off!" Sabine said angrily, holding one of her Blasters at the back of the Bearded Chiss's head.

 **The Imperial Remnant: Bastion**

To most the bearers of bad news believed that it was a death sentence, to Lieutenant Chas McMosso he knew it was. He had personally seen Darth Vadar rip a bearer of bad news arms and legs off with that weird and mysterious Power that Vadar had. Now McMosso thought it was his turn. The Data Pad he held had bad news on it, he knew it. The way that the Communications Officer looked at him, told McMosso exactly what it was. News that the Grand Admiral would consider worth having that Norghi dispatch McMosso in the most painful way possible. Waiting outside Moff Disra Office, he tried not to think about how Thrawn would have the Norghi kill him, slow and painful or quick and ruthless. When the door slid open he was tempted to just throw the Data Pad to Thrawn and run. Stepping inside. "Grand Admiral, Sir. This is a priority one coded message." Then he handed it to Thrawn and waited to die.

Thrawn took the Data Pad and decoded it. Reading it his lips twitched then he cleared and erased the message. "You are dismissed Lieutenant." Confused when the Officer almost fainted, but turned and left.

"Is there something wrong Grand Admiral?" Disra asked as he looked at Thrawn's expression. Thinking it strange that Thrawn seemed to falter for several seconds.

"Nothing that concerns this discussion, just a personal matter. Excellency. Let us finish our discussion, I shall deal with that later." Thrawn replied, but his primary thoughts were focused on what the message had said. Saggora had been attacked and most of the Chiss living on the Secure World had been killed.

 **The Chiss Cruiser Avatar:**

When Ar'alani saw the down Soldier she immediately moved to the man's side and checked his vitals. Seeing the knife wound in his Chest and the blood oozing out, she shook her head. "That maniac what has he done?" She whispered as she rose and clutched her weapon more tightly in her hand. Generally a Chiss did not kill a Chiss, it was just morally wrong and the consequences resulted in Chaos in the Judicial System. Bivakavut'chamuni had committed the most heinous of crimes, right under treason. Murder of a fellow Chiss. Waving off two Soldiers she advanced, she was not going to take Bivakavut'chamuni alive. It would be best that the Madman be killed and left on Saggora as another fatality. Slipping next to Ezra and Sabine's Quarters, she peaked in to see Sabine holding her Blaster at the back of the Head of Bivakavut'chamuni. While he pointed a Charric at the unconscious Ezra. Moving into the room, she stepped in front of Bivakavut'chamuni with her own Charric pointed at him. "Drop the Charric Bivakavut'chamuni, Now!"

Everything had gone wrong, Bivakavut'chamuni had not suspected that the Human Murderer was not alone. Now Ar'alani was here pointing her weapon at him as well. "He must pay for what he has done." Bivakavut'chamuni said to Ar'alani. "There must be Justice."

"He was not responsible for what happened, he did not attack Saggora! The only murderer here is you! You killed that Soldier in the corridor." She stated as Bivakavut'chamuni blinked, his eyes glazing over.

"He must be punished, he must face Justice." Bivakavut'chamuni said as he started to pull the trigger. Then without warning the Charric flew from his hand and landed in Ezra's outstretched right hand.

Sabine unable to control herself and since the threat was over, moved around and quickly sat next to Ezra. Tears formed into her eyes as she looked at him. He was awake and since he now was giving her a slight smile, which meant he was alright. Then she jerked when she heard a Charric go off and a male voice screamed in pain, then death.

 **The Starjumper: The Captain's Mess**

Pacing Luke walked back and forth in front of Neesa. She thought it funny that even a Jedi can be anxious and nervous. What she knew about Jedi was that they were always self assured, but what she had discovered about Luke was he generally was not. She found it endearing. When he stopped, looked at his chrono then exhaled. She could not help but laugh. "You know it has only been an hour, are you going to pace all night waiting for their answer?" She asked him as he flopped into a chair.

"It is just so important, I guess I am a little anxious." He replied, as she stood and moved over to him. Sitting on his lap and putting her arm around him. Leaning down to give him a small kiss.

"I kind of like it that you do get nervous and anxious. I always thought Jedi did not have those feelings." Neesa smiled, especially when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Would you like to know something?" He asked, then when she nodded he continued. "I thought that I was happy before meeting you. I was wrong, you make me so glad that you basically trapped me into being your Mate. Though I would like to perhaps make it official and be married to you. I like having you part of my life, giving me someone to talk to when I need you."

Neesa understood and she smiled. "That is the essence of having a Mate, my darling one and since you are following my Culture, I will follow yours. As soon as we return to Corsecaunt we will be Married. Now might I suggest that as a Mate and future Wife, instead of sitting here waiting for tomorrow to slowly arrive. We retire to the Bedroom and relieve some of the Desires that I now have towards you." She stood and took his hand, seductively smiling at him as she led him into the Bedroom.

 **Ezra and Sabine's Quarters: Death**

Sabine jerked sideways as Ezra reached down for his Lightsaber, when the sound of the Charric Fire Gun, resounded in the room. Starring at the source, Ezra could not believe what he had just seen. Ar'alani stood before the Bearded Older Chiss man, her Charric flaming out a steady stream of fire. It engulfed the Chiss in flaming death as the Man screamed in pain. Ar'alani did not wince or blink as she continued to fire the Charric and Ezra shook his head in disbelief. The Chiss Man fell to the floor and with a shuddering gasp, died. She immediately released the firing stud and glared down at the charred and burned Chiss Man. "By the Force, what have you done?" Ezra stuttered out.

"He had to die, he killed a fellow Chiss and such a disaster causes chaos." Ar'alani replied listlessly as she slowly lowered and dropped her Charric onto the floor.

Sabine was not really concerned about what Ar'alani had done, she was more worried what affect it would have on Ezra. Moving over to him she threw her arms around him and whispered in his ear. "Ezra she is right, please do not let it get to you like before. I need you. Please be alright."

Ezra looked at Sabine and gave her a reassuring smile. "I am fine Sabine, my barriers are back up." Looking up at Ar'alani. "Admiral he may have been guilty of murder, but what you have done is not Justice."

Ar'alani shook her head. "It is for the Chiss, and I am tired of that word. Especially when it is used wrongly." Turning she strode out of the room and two Chiss entered and took the dead body out.

When the door closed, Sabine immediately pushed Ezra back onto the bed kissing him roughly and impatiently. Before Ezra could protest, she began to tear his clothes off, then her own. "You ever scare me like that again and I will kick your ass all over this ship. Now make love to me. I need to be reassured that you are alright." Hoping that he was alright and not just acting that he was.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Star Wars Rebels: Random Chaos Theory-Chapter 12

 **Corsecaunt: New Republic Senate**

In the center of the huge Chamber, sat the Presidents inner table. This was just a meeting with Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar. Sitting before them sat Leia. She did not like being summoned and grilled about things that were actually not even part of her responsibilities. At the moment she was required to represent her Brother, Luke Skywalker Jedi Knight. This meeting would be recorded and available for the rest of the Senate to view when and if they wanted to. They all waited for the final member to arrive. Isak Norn the Ambassador for the Pantaron. When the blue and yellow streaked Man arrived Mon Mothma gestured for him to sit adjacent Leia.

"This is an informal meeting and all participants will of course adhere to normal levels of courtesy. Outrageous behavior will not be tolerated." Mon Mothma declared as she looked at both Leia and Isak. "Now Ambassador you asked for this meeting."

"Yes Madam President, we are delighted that Luke Skywalker has consented to be the Mate of Neesa O'cksham. The O'cksham Matriarch wishes me to inform you that she has consented to also follow your customs. Upon their arrival back here on Corsecaunt they will publicly be Married." Isak told them as Leia shook her head. She had expected something like this and she had to except it. Her brother was marrying Neesa.

"That is actually good news, Ambassador. I for one have no qualms or concerns about such a union." Mon Mothma said as she smiled broadly.

"Ah but there is one concern that should be addressed. The Pantaronian People want Luke Skywalker to reside on Pantora with his family." Isak Norn stated and he smirked as Leia stared at him wide eyed.

Standing in outrage, Leia slammed her hands down onto the table. "That is unacceptable, Ambassador! You cannot ask Luke to relocate to Pantora! He is needed here to help form the New Jedi Order!" Then sat when she saw Mon Mothma staring at her, frowning.

"I am not asking, Councilor. His now family is, and it is not forever. The Matriarch just wants Luke and her great Niece Neesa to be on Pantora until the child is born." Isak stated calmly.

"That is not such an unreasonable request, Leia. But Ambassador, Leia is Luke's sister, the Matriarch is asking or demanding that Luke come to Pantora." Mon Mothma spread her hands into the air. "What about his Sister?"

Isak thought for a moment and he had to relent to that, Family was important to the Pantoran's. "I think I understand and that is an easy solution. Councilor Leia Organa Solo and her husband of course are now part of the O'cksam Family."

None of them understood and Admiral Ackbar was the one that finally spoke. "What does that mean for Councilor Leia Organa Solo or for Luke Skywalker?"

"It is easy Admiral, at any time either may visit the other. Of course she would be allowed to be there when Neesa O'cksam gives birth. After all who would deny you that. All the Matriarch wants is to have her Great Niece Neesa on Pantora and at home so that she might see the Child when it is born. Afterwards Luke Skywalker and his Mate and child may return to Corsecaunt." Isak exhaled and could really not understand the problem.

Leia did not want her Brother to not be on Corsecaunt; too many Senators and Councilors were asking for his support and if he is on Pantora. There might be some serious ramifications. There would be the belief that Luke was supporting Pantora. That would not be a good situation. "Why cannot Matriarch O'cksam come here to see her Great Niece give birth?" Leia asked trying to find a possible solution.

The Pantoran Ambassador shook his head and huffed loudly. "Matriarch Mosail O'cksam is one hundred and twenty three years old. She does not leave the Family Estates unless it is vastly important. Would you ask someone as old as that to travel from Pantora to Corsecaunt?"

"Leia." Mon Mothma interjected. "I believe that both the Ambassador's and the Matriarch's request is not that unreasonable. I would suspect that Luke would not want to miss his own child's birth or to be away from his Mate, soon to be wife. But understand this Ambassador Norn if Luke is needed here for any reason, that the Pantaron's allow it."

"That is amendable. I will sign any agreement that you demand to ensure full understandings." Isak smiled, but Leia was still not happy.

Outside the Chamber she continued to fume as she stormed by her Husband Han Solo. "Well how did it go?"

Spinning towards him with a growl, Leia snarled out. "Wonderful! Not only did I just found out that my dear brother is getting Married, but I find out in a meeting! Not from my Brother! Oh and get this one, the Matriarch of Neesa's family wants or has demanded that until the Birth of Luke's and Neesa's child they are to move to Pantora. The old woman wants to be there for the Birth."

"What is wrong with that? I mean we are going to be allowed to be there to welcome the little Skywalker right?" Han asked trying to understand why Leia was so angry or upset.

"Yes! You will love this, essentially we are now part of the O'cksam Family as well." Leia told him and his eyes widened. Then he smiled broadly.

"O'cksam, the O'cksam Family?" Han Stammered out continuing to smile. Seeing that Leia did not understand, of course she did not know much about Pantoran's other then their Hormonal Charm. Everything else about them was not published knowledge. Pantaron's kept most of their history and culture to themselves.

"Yes the O'cksam." Leia answered him as he gave a short chuckle.

"Leia the O'cksam Family are the most influential and powerful Pantaronian Family on Pantora. This Matriarch basically rules Pantora, what she says goes." Han saw that Leia understood why Ambassador Norn was so eager to do whatever the O'cksam Matriarch asked. "Leave it to Luke to stumble into something like this and Marry into a very rich and powerful Family."

 **The Avatar: Saggora**

Holding Ezra tightly, Sabine did not want to leave him or to let him get out of bed. But Admiral Ar'alani wanted to see him, her and Ashoka. The Chiss Search and Rescue Parties had completed their evaluations and had found Forty Three more Survivors. Some of them needed Medical Care that the Ship could not provide. So they were leaving soon. Ar'alani also advised them that one of the Hand Of Thrawn's Star Destroyers was now waiting outside the Binary Star entrance. It would have entered if it was not too big to safely travel the Pathway. Probing Ezra, he mumbled and grumbled. "Let me rest, someone wore me out."

"Make it sound like it was hard work to make love to your adoring Wife." She complained as she poked him again. "Ezra we have to go and see Admiral Ar'alani, she wants to talk to us." Then without further complaint Ezra pulled the blanket off him and after throwing his torn clothes into the Trash, grabbed fresh clothes and started to dress. Noticing that Sabine was also dressing. Then tossed her torn Body Suit into the same Trash Incinerator.

"Someone has to control her urges and compulsions, otherwise I am going to run out of Clothes." He said with some humor in his voice and Sabine exhaled happily. He had finally started to act like himself again. Which made her feel better. Ashoka told her that when he opened himself into the Force and removed his Barriers and blocks, the emotions of the Survivors and others on the ship overwhelmed him. Causing him to fall into a severe case of depression. Where he essentially blamed himself for what had happened. Walking hand in hand towards the Bridge, she caught sight of Ashoka. Catching up with her, Sabine smiled broadly.

"Ezra it is good to see you up and about." Ashoka stated, returning the smile to them. "I was a bit worried that the experience may have harmed you more than it had. You must remember to never remove your barriers, negative emotions can overwhelm and harm a Jedi if they are not prepared for them."

"I will have to remember that, I have no wish to experience that again." Ezra did not tell either of them, what brought him out of it was Sabine. He would have to tell her soon that he owed her the return of his mental stability. She had projected to him such wonderful emotions that it helped him to recover. When he first came out of it, he wanted to tell her then. But Sabine had attacked him and he did not have the opportunity. He wondered once he did if she would attack him again. He actually hoped so. On the Bridge Ar'alani was waiting Patiently. Eli Vanto sat at one of the Bridge Stations, not saying a word. The whole experience of the slaughter of so many Chiss Civilians caused him to become sullen. Not even glancing at Ezra, Sabine or Ashoka. He calculated the Navigational course and waited for Ar'alani to command the Avatar to depart.

Turning Ar'alani looked haggard and tired, but also guilty. She had executed the Mad Chiss Elder that became insane. "I wanted to inform you that we are leaving Saggora. Once we clear the Binary Cluster we will Rendezvous with the Rambler, a Star Destroyer. Vice Admiral Parck wants to debrief us all about what we found."

"Is there any indication on who did this?" Ezra asked, somewhat hoping that the readings that they had taken of all the Impact Craters would provide a clue who killed all of those Chiss on Saggora.

She considered for a moment deciding whether that information should be classified or need to know. "Yes, I believe we know who attacked. There are not many out here that have access to High Energy Weapons. So I have narrowed it down to a Pirate Group named the Outsiders. these Outsiders operate just on the boundaries of our territory. What concerns me is how they discovered the Pathway and why they did not plunder Saggora once they destroyed the Defense Satellites and the Bases. Instead they murdered everyone and did not take anything."

"As I understand it and from my dealings with Pirates. They do not operate like that unless they were hired to do so." Ashoka stated as Ar'alani nodded her agreement.

"Yes, someone hired the Outsider Pirates and provided them with the Pathway Coordinates. Once I discover who it was, they will face Chiss Justice first hand and no not the Justice that I conducted on Elder Bivakavut'chamuni. It will be far worse and long lasting." Ar'alani said then returned to command her ship as it began to pull away and head for the Pathway.

 **The Rambler:**

Vice Admiral Voss Parck stared at the Binary Cluster, he wanted to take his ship into the Cluster and follow the Pathway to Saggora. But he knew the Star Destroyer was too big to safely enter. Instead he had them wait; in a couple of days a Frigate would arrive and Parck would use that to enter the Pathway. Until then all they could do is sit and wait. Parck had noticed immediately that something was bothering Captain Fagon Hines. The Captain of the Rambler had on several occasions became short with the Junior Officers and Crew as they approached the Binary Cluster. Which concerned Parck, especially since it was not the Human Officers and Crew that Hines kept targeting. Only the Chiss. But Parck had decided it was not the time to address Hines, a disaster had occurred and he needed to focus on that for now. When the Avatar signaled that they were leaving Saggora; Parck suspected that there was not many Survivors, especially since Admiral Ar'alani had not requested other ships to rescue any that remained. "Captain bring us to just Standby Alert. I will be in my quarters." Turning Parck left the bridge before Hines even acknowledged the order. Parck had another report to transmit.

 **The Starjumper:**

Neesa finished typing on her terminal and after reading it sent it to New Republic Military Command. It was her resignation of her Commission. Glancing over at Luke she smiled. "He is so worth it." She said as she watched the acknowledge return of her transmission. As soon as they returned to Corsecuant another would take Command of the Starjumper. One part of her was thrilled to resign, but another part of her regretted it. It had taken her three years of hard work to become the Captain of the Corvette Cruiser Starjumper and now she had to resign. She suspected that Luke would not actually make her if she did not want to, somehow in just a few days she found she knew him better then anyone she had met before. Mainly because he was so honest and forthright. To her delight she found she loved him for that, and to her even more delight. He loved her. She began to reconsider, it would be just as easy to retract her resignation. Then she looked again at Luke. "No he is worth resigning, just to be with him."

"You do not have to, I would not ask you to. If anything I would be willing to be on the Starjumper with you. I am sure I could have them restore my own Commission or even be one of your Fighter Pilots." Luke said from the bed and she moved over to him, sliding into his awaiting arms.

She placed her head on his chest and gazed into his eyes. "I have to resign and you know the Higher Command would never allow you to serve on the Starjumper. This way is best for both of us." She closed her eyes and felt extremely content, ready for sleep.

"I love you, Neesa." Luke said as he held her tightly, giving her a gentle squeeze.

She smiled and felt her hormones rise, but both of them were near exhaustion. "I love you too, Luke. Now go to sleep before I decide that we need to fool around again." Sleep for both was almost immediate.

 **The Wavestream: Leaving Home**

Packing had always been easy for them as Partak and Essee placed their few possessions into small carry bags. Mostly some garments, power cells, replacement Kyber Crystals and other functional items. Nothing really personal. If and when they had to leave, they wanted as few items as possible. "All packed and ready to go." Partak stated as he looked over at Essee. She held up basically the only non-functional item that she had just purchased a few weeks ago. A Twil'ek dancer see threw outfit.

"Do I leave this or pack it?" She asked with a grin. The flimsy material could fit into a pocket. It was not really clothing, but something exotic that Essee liked to wear for Partak.

"You must be kidding, Pack it." He replied, winking at her. "So are you ready?" They had just made their decision and now they were about to leave. On the way they would stop to say goodbye to the few colleagues that they had met and served with. Generally they did not make friends, but Commander Tess was almost one. Leaving was generally easy for them, mainly because they did not form connections with others. Now all they had to do was inform Luke of their decision.

Boarding the Starjumper; a Pantoran Crewmember escorted them to the Captain's Mess. Inside they waited for Luke to come out of the Bedroom. "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want to do?" Partak asked Essee as they waited. She took his hand and nodded.

"Yes, of course if it does not work out we can always change our minds." She said as Luke and a Pantoran female stepped out of the adjacent room. "Luke we have made our decision. We will join you, we will help you form the New Jedi Order."

 **The Pathway:**

Since it took the same amount of time to enter as to leave; Ezra and Ashoka had time to continue the instruction of Jacen and the other Children. Though Ezra had Ashoka conduct most of it. He was not completely himself as he spent most of the trip in Meditation and with Sabine. Now wearing a mixture of Chiss clothing and what was left of his own. Immediately after leaving the Bridge, he had told Sabine of her role in his recovery and had lost another set of his limited assortment of cloths. Once again in her haste to be intimate; Sabine had reduced what he was wearing into tattered rags. Returning to the observation deck, Ezra, Sabine, Ashoka and Hera looked out to see the Star Destroyer waiting. Two other ships had arrived; a Frigate and a Carrack Class Cruiser. As they looked at the Cruiser they noticed that it was not actually a Carrack. It had the distinctive shape of a Carrack, but there was clear signs that it had been retrofitted with Chiss components as well.

"Vice Admiral Voss Parck awaits to debrief us all. He also wants to see the Sensor Readings we took of the Impact Craters." Ar'alani said as she gestured to the Large Star Destroyer. "We will be docking soon."

Ezra did not know about Sabine, Hera or Ashoka, but he had no thrill to go onto an Imperial Star Destroyer even if it was not part of the Empire at the moment. For years he had fought and evaded Imperials. Now here he was about to walk onto a ship filled with them. When he agreed to this endeavor, he never thought that he would see a large number of Imperials as part of Thrawns little group. But right there was a Star Destroyer and from what Eli Vanto told him; there were more. Many more, especially since outside the Chiss domain were a large number of Shipyards and Bases constructing Ships and Weapons to be used by the Hand of Thrawn. Grimacing as the Chiss Cruiser connected with the Star Destroyer, he exhaled.

In a small conference room, Parck welcomed his guest with enthusiasm. Shaking Ezra's hand and kissing Sabine's, Hera's and Ashoka's hands and then bowed to Admiral Ar'alani. "Please be seated, I have tea and confections on the table. Help yourself." He said pleasingly to his guests. Smiling at them as they all sat. He chuckled at Ezra when he saw the young man stare at him with confusion. "it is perfectly safe, Ezra Bridger. Yes I know you all. The Grand Admiral spoke highly about you all when he described and briefed me about you." Sitting himself he gestured towards the table. "Once we become comfortable and finish with this snack; then we will have a little talk about what occurred on Saggora." Picking up a confection and eating the powdery sweetened treat. The others began as well and Parck started just some idle chit chat.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

Star Wars Rebels: Random Chaos Theory-Chapter 13

 **Corsecaunt: Personal Disaster and Chaos**

Waiting at the Large Landing Zone, Leia began to gaze towards the sky. She actually did not want to be here, but her Brother was returning and she wanted to speak with him. Mainly about his impeding Marriage to a woman he had barely known for two weeks. What bothered her was she had not even met this woman. Han wisely stood besides her saying nothing as she grumbled and groaned about it. "Mistress Leia; the Starjumper is arriving." C3PO said as the Droid ambled towards them.

"Thank you Threepio." Leia responded, seeing the Corvette Cruiser slowly approaching, extending its Landing struts. Her thoughts went back to when she was on a similar Ship racing away from Darth Vadar's Star Destroyer, trying to reach Tantooine. Many of the crew on that ship died horribly that day, trying to delay the invading Stormtroopers so that she could hide the Death Star Plans inside Artoo. Barely a dozen of those on that ship lived, unfortunately those that survived were sent to Kessel soon after to face lingering death mining spice. When the Starjumper finally landed and the Access Ramp lowered she waited for Luke to come down. Then she saw him, holding hands with a Pantoran Female and she could not help but grimace.

"Wow." Han gasped out barely audible. Staring up at the Pantoran Woman that Luke was holding hands with. Then woofed when Liea elbowed him.

"Stop staring Han!" Leia warned as she glared over at him. Seeing that he was still staring at the Pantaron Woman. She actually could not be to upset, Neesa O'cksam was a vision of beauty. She could see why Luke had been attracted to her. As the couple approached Leia tried to smile, then failed. "Welcome home, Luke." Giving him a quick hug, then Glanced over at Neesa. "Hello, I am Leia Organa Solo, this is Han and this is Threepio." Putting her hand towards Neesa. Attempting some civility. She still did not like it, but for Luke she was willing to somewhat accept it.

"I am Neesa o'cksam." She said as she took Leia's hand, then shook Han's hand. "I believe that we soon will be one Family."

"I suppose we will be." Leia commented, then again for Luke gave Neesa a small hug. Looking behind Luke, she noticed two others walking down the Ramp. "That must be Partak Dorske and Essee Dano."

"Yes they agreed to return and form the New Jedi Order." Luke said proudly, he would have to find Wedge and Wes and thank them for finding the Two Jedi. Barely noticing when Neesa slipped back besides him, and he put his arm around her. "I better ensure that they know where to go." With Neesa next to him, Luke walked over to the Two Jedi. Leaving Leia with Han.

"Well she seems nice." Han commented as he still looking at Luke and Neesa. Noticing Leia's expression. "What is wrong, Leia?"

"I just do not like it. They barely know each other and they were having sex, now that she is pregnant. They are getting Married, in her culture they are a Mated Pair. It just does not seem right." Leia had followed her own culture, involving Han. Right down to that they did not have sex until after the Wedding.

"Leia, from what I see. Luke and Neesa adore each other, can I say it without getting into trouble. I think they love each other." Han said and as he watched as Luke and Neesa come back.

"They are all set, they know to report to the Senate Chambers tomorrow and the Quarter Master has set them up in the Imperial Palace. Threepio could you escort them to 55 Southwest Section Suite 1023."

"Of course Master Luke. I have been thoroughly programmed for a complete map of the Imperial Palace." The Droid ambled over to the Two Jedi and picked up their small bags. "If you will follow me, Master Dorske, Mistress Dano I will escort you to your Quarters." Conducting them like a tour guide and informing them of different sights and the partial history of different points of interest.

Han chuckled as he watched Threepio guide the two away. "That might have been a mistake Luke; if those two are leery about returning. Subjecting them to Threepio might drive them away."

"They will be fine." Luke replied as he looked back at Leia. "I am going to take Neesa back to my Suite; perhaps we all can have Dinner tonight. Spend some time for everyone to get to know each other."

Instantly Leia thought, "Yes maybe you can get to know more about your fiance then as well." But said. "That would be nice."

"Say about 1900 hours." Then with a smile, he walked away with Neesa.

 **The Rambler:**

Vice Admiral Voss Parck leaned back in the chair and in some way had enjoyed the simple conversations that had occurred but now was the time to conduct an inquiry from them. Later he would have the Intelligence Chiss Officers conduct interviews with the Survivors, but right now he needed to know what those here knew. Hoping to receive some Jedi insights into that happened. "I believe that we should begin." He said as he touched a switch and a Navy Officer entered holding a Portable Keypad. "Ensign Pulvat will record your replies to the debriefing."

Setting down the Tea Cup, Ezra closed his eyes. Trying not to think about what he had seen down on Saggora. The bodies littering the ground, charred and torn apart by a bombardment. He shuddered slightly and he felt someone take his hand and squeeze it. "Ezra are you alright?" He heard Sabine whisper into his ear.

She then spoke louder. "Admiral Parck, I do not think it healthy for Ezra to have him speak of what he saw on Saggora. It has effected him negatively." Sabine stated firmly her tone indicating that she would not allow Ezra to relive the whole experience.

"I believe that I can gather the information I need from Admiral Ar'alani about those on Saggora, maybe even later." Parck saw Ezra shudder and his face and hands seemed to whiten visibly. Paling over the memories of what he had seen. He knew about those that faced traumatic events and how they effected someone emotionally. "I would still to speak with you about other details, but for now I think that you and Ezra do not have to be present for this debriefing." Touching another switch, another Naval Officer entered. "If you will go with Ensign Traskings, he will give you a guided tour of the Rambler."

Sabine was thrilled with the idea that Ezra would not be exposed to any more reminders of what he encountered on Saggora and a tour of a Star Destroyer would be a good distraction. Standing she took Ezra's hand and guided him out of the conference room. Ensign Traskings immediately led them away.

"Is Ezra Bridger well?" Parck asked as the door slid shut.

"Not completely Admiral. I do not know what you understand about the Force, but while he was on Saggora in an attempt to locate survivors. He had removed his internal Blocks to his mind and extended the Force to locate them. All of the negative emotions enveloped and overwhelmed him. It is not an experience that someone can handle if they are not ready for it. He is still recovering from be subjected to the experience." Ashoka informed him. "Sabine is helping him, and until he is completely recovered I would suggest that he not be exposed again to something Traumatic."

Parck wanted to know exactly what Ezra Bridger felt and saw on Saggora, but did not want to take a chance on Ezra becoming traumatized from the experience of reliving or remembering it. "Like I said I can gain the information from Admiral Ar'alani. Now I understand that you believe you know who attacked and killed all those people on Saggora?" He then listened as Admiral Ar'alani, Ashoka Tano, Hera Syndulla and Eli Vanto discussed what they know and believe. Though he had to agree with Ashoka Tano's thoughts that the Pirates had not conducted the attack under their own volition. Someone with the Access Coordinates to the Pathway, encouraged or paid the Outsider Pirates to attack Saggora.

In the Corridors of the Rambler, Sabine held Ezra's hand, interlacing her fingers into his. She noticed that at first they felt cold and clammy and he did not speak that much. This concerned her, she worried that the very thought of what he had witnessed on Saggora had traumatized him again. After a few moments away from the Conference room he began to walk and move normally and his skin no longer felt cold and clammy. As they neared the Shield Generators, he was speaking to her and to the Imperial Ensign. She exhaled happily, he was returning to partially normal again. If this continued and Ezra could not emotionally handle being reminded of his experience on Saggora; Sabine had decided that she would take him away from all of this. Take a Hyperspace capable ship and disappear. She loved him too much to risk losing him, no matter the reason or situation. Gazing over at him she smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Whispering at him. "I love you Ezra."

He looked over at her confused somewhat, of course she had said that several times but he did not know why now. They were just simply on a tour of the Rambler. "I love you too Sabine." He returned as she released his hand and put her arm around him as they continued the tour. Walking side by side.

Her mind was not really on the tour until they reached the Main Hanger Bay, in it sat lines of TIE Fighters and some hybrid TIE and Chiss Fighters. But what caught her interest was Seven Lambda Class Shuttles and Five Lambda Assault Class Shuttles. She smirked as she looked at them. Any number of them would be perfect, if and when it was necessary to take Ezra away. Stepping closer to one of them, their guide intervened and shook his head.

"Maam, I am sorry but the Shuttles are off limits to visitors." Ensign Traskings stated. Then led the two away from the Shuttles and the Fighters towards the aft end of the Hanger Bay. But Sabine already was planning how she would borrow one if need arises.

 **Corsecaunt: Night**

Arriving early, Leia adjusted her gown and then frowned over at Han and Chewie. There had been an argument earlier about if Chewbacca had been invited or not. She lost and now was wondering if she should have Han explain why the Wookie was attending. But decided to let Chewie's presence do all the explaining. As the door opened, Leia was not thrilled to see Luke tucking in his shirt and then seeing Neesa quickly buttoning her blouse. "By the Force, cannot they not fool around every minute." She thought as she guessed that Luke and Neesa had just finished having sex right before their arrival. She gave a small smile, and chuckled lightly wondering if they had been even earlier that they might have interrupted one of their spontaneous sessions.

"Oh you are early, come in. Come in. Hi Chewie, I expected him to come." Luke said as he finished tucking his shirt in. Gesturing for all of them to enter, inside Neesa smiled at them and adjusted her blouse. "We were just getting ready for you." Luke explained, then caught Han's roguish expression and the wink.

"I am sure." Han said as he passed Luke grinning. Chewie hugged Luke, rumbling with a purring sound. Then the big Wookie moved over to Neesa and looked down at her. He wrinkled his nose then enveloped her into a hug. "Bad news Neesa he seems to like you."

Neesa laughed as the big Wookie hauled her off her feet, hugging her.

"Careful Chewie, she is expecting." Luke advised as Chewie grunted and put Neesa down carefully. Closing the door and walking over to the Food Dispenser.

Chewie stared down at Neesa with concern that he might have harmed her or the growing baby in her belly and Neesa guessed the Wookies expression. "Do not fret Chewbacca, Luke is just overly concerned with me. A hug like that can do me or my baby no harm."

Han could tell that Chewie liked Neesa instantly. "Well guess what, he does like you. Careful Neesa Wookies make friends for life and you are now one to him anyhow."

"Great." Leia thought as she watched the little exchange. "Now even Chewie likes her." Stepping to Han's side. "You know I have been looking forward to meeting you Neesa." Leia said out-loud as she smiled. "I believe we should discuss the Wedding, if you would like I could arrange it to be Alderaanian?"

Both Luke and Neesa looked at each other. "I do not know Leia, we were thinking just having a Court Magistrate conduct the ceremony." He did not tell Leia that Mon Mothma had asked to conduct it, so had several hundred Planetary Leaders and even Admiral Ackbar had asked. Since the Mon Calamarii could unify them on Home One. But now seeing the expression on Leia's face he and Neesa had to reconsider. "How about Neesa and I talk about it."

"I think we should." Neesa interjected as she smiled up at Luke. "In my culture we are already a Mated Pair, this is for you and your Family. If your Family wants it to be Alderaanian then so be it."

This took Leia by surprise, she had come to the Dinner wanting to not like Neesa. Believing that the whole thing was a way for the O'cksam Family to gain prestige over the union with Luke Skywalker. She did not want to think that perhaps Luke was in love with Neesa and Neesa was in love with Luke. What little she knew about Pantoran's was that they usually connected to their Mates with no emotional ties. Perhaps she was wrong. "Thank you Neesa." She said as she smiled warmly.

"Okay if that is settled, maybe we should eat. I can hear Chewie's stomach rumbling from here." Han said as he gestured towards the Wookie standing over by the table. The rest of the night was spent in delightful conversation.

 **Bastion: The Chimaera**

Not expecting to see the Chimaera so soon, Thrawn was delighted when he stepped onto the Bridge. Captain Pellaeon was waiting with a Data Pad in his hands. "Welcome aboard Sir." Pellaeon said as he smiled.

"Captain. I had not expected the repairs to the Chimaera to be completed before schedule." Thrawn stated as he moved over to the Command Chair, with Rukh slipping in behind him.

Pellaeon stood straighter. "I encouraged the Crew to conduct repairs to be completed before any of the other damaged ships, Sir." Not telling Thrawn that he made the repairs to resemble a contest. Informing the Crew that he wondered who as better the Crew of the Obliterator or that of the Chimaera. This caused the Chimaera's crew to go above and beyond the call of duty to complete the repairs in record time. Of course eighty percent of the Crew now were exhausted and deserved a good rest. But that can wait until there was time.

"Well done, Captain. Please inform the Crew of my appreciation." Thrawn's eyes glowed and he smiled at Pellaeon. Taking the Data Pad that Pellaeon had. On it was another coded message from Vice Admiral Parck. Skimming it, Thrawn's expression changed to anger. Rage filled him as he read the preliminary report.

"Sir is there something wrong?" Pellaeon asked, thinking the Grand Admiral had seen something amiss in the Repairs.

Closing his glowing red eyes, Thrawn shook his head. "Yes and no Captain. It does not involve anything here, but it also concerns something I cannot contend with at the moment. In the meantime, set course for the rendezvous with the Death Head. We have plans to begin and strategies to consider involving the Rebels." He then pulled a Data Chip out of his tunic's pocket and smiled at it. The Delta Source was now his, once he had a Tech boast the signal through the Holonet it would work. Then he would have the information he needed from Corescaunt to formulate his strategies. Prior to actually attacking though, he needed to find the location of Wayland and certain other pieces to the puzzle involving Wayland. That would require information Raids against certain targets all in Rebel hands.

 **Staterooms on the Rambler:**

After moving to the Rambler, Hera met with Ezra and Sabine. During the discussion and debriefing, they had come up with the idea that they should separate. Ashoka and the two other Children along with the Voodoo stayed on the Chiss Cruiser and was now heading to another secret location. At the same time, Ezra, Sabine, Hera and Jacen were moved to the Rambler to travel to the same location. Hera's ship mow was sitting within the Hanger Bay. Vice Admiral Parck determined that Saggora was not really the intended target of the attack, but the Jedi were. Those on Saggora were just collateral damage. So to ensure that even some of those part of what Thrawn wanted; a Secret Jedi Order. They were being taken separately to ensure at least some of them could arrive safely if disaster struck. Though Parck doubted that any Outsider Pirates or anyone else would attack an Imperial Star Destroyer or a Chiss Cruiser. Either one would be suicide. In her stateroom, Hera wanted to talk to Ezra and Sabine privately. "I am concerned. This is not what I expected. Especially with the threat of someone wanting to kill you and my son."

"I am also concerned Hera, mightily concerned. But you should be aware that this is our best chance to not be a part of the future downfall of the New Republic. Here we are part of something that is essential not only for us but for everyone." Ezra said but he knew that Sabine and Hera were also worried about him. He felt tired and worn out. Mainly because he was not fully recovered and in his current state was not that reliable. Sabine had laid out her plan if Ezra became worse and could no longer be part of this. That she would steal or borrow a Shuttle and take him far away, disappear with just him.

Hera thought a moment and exhaled. "I will remain with my son, but if anything else threatens him. I am leaving, and I am taking both of you with me and my son, even if you do not want to." With that Hera went to check on her sleeping son in the next room.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

Star Wars Rebels: Random Chaos Theory-Chapter 14

 **Corsecaunt: Freedom Ended**

Not being able to remain seated, Luke paced in near panic. Not understanding why he was so nervous or why he felt violently ill. As he walked to one side, he instantly ran into the Refresher to throw up again. As he finished he came out gargling mouth sterilizer. "Four times and I am not even sick." He stated as he frowned.

"That is normal." Han informed him as he laughed. "Remember the day I married Leia, I felt like I had the Bothan Flu. But it will pass, by tomorrow." He laughed again seeing Luke's discomfort.

"You are not helping. Why am I so nervous? I mean in Neesa's culture we are already basically Married. Why am I anxious about saying some vows and telling Neesa how much I love her?"

"Because it is Marriage and the end of personal freedom." Han said as he began to laugh again. He teased Luke because at his own wedding, Luke had done the same to him. Of course it was not as bad as what Wedge, Wes and a couple of other Rouge Pilots did to him at the Bachelor Party. Getting him drunk on Correllian Ale, then when he passed out they had stenciled "BETTER DEAD THEN WED" on his chest. Later he discovered it actually was Luke's idea. So now Han would have his revenge. Especially since it took almost a month for the Stenciling to wear off. Leia had not been amused. He could not get back at Luke at a Bachelor's Party because his brother in law did not have one. All of Rouge Squadron was on training maneuvers. "Just think after today, you are a Married Man."

"Thanks Han that is really helpful." Luke replied sarcastically as he ran back into the Refresher.

In another room, Neesa stared at herself in the white Alderaanian Gown and exhaled. "As I understand it, a bride has to be pure to wear this." She stated flopping and flipping the long Gown in frustration. Leia shook her head. "I am far from being Pure, before Luke I had another. But he was just a flinge. How can I wear this?" She asked sadly.

"No it is not purity of body, but purity of spirit towards your soon to be husband. The Gown signifies that you are pure towards your intent to be a faithful and loving wife to your husband." Leia explained as she stepped closer and took Neesa's hands. Her blue skin with yellow family stripes highlighted the pure white gown magnificently making Neesa even more beautiful. The White headpiece that held a veil blended just as marvelous with her face. "You love Luke and he loves you, that is all that you need."

Neesa looked at Leia then flung her arms around her. "I had thought you did not want me to marry your Brother, that you believed that I was not worthy." She said to Leia and Leia returned the hug.

"If I gave you that impression, I was wrong and I am sorry. I would be proud to call you my Sister in law or just your sister." Leia said as tears came to her eyes, she quickly wiped them away then handed the tissue to Neesa. "Now stop crying, or the tears will make Luke think you are regretting this." Instead the two women continued to cry until it was almost time for Neesa and Leia to stand before the Aldaraanian Officiator.

At the entrance of the Vast Chamber, Luke stood next to Han. Down the long corridor of seats stood Neesa and next to her was Leia. Swallowing Luke felt his stomach churn and he wished he could run to the nearest Refresher.

"Time for the walk of the doomed." Han whispered to Luke, smirking widely.

"That is not funny." Luke said then after swallowing down the dryness, he started walking. It felt like he was walking Miles to get to the Raised Platform. As he stepped next to Neesa, he quickly wiped his hands on his trousers and took her hands. Staring at her his eyes widened. She was absolutely beautiful and he could not take his eyes off her. He barely heard the Officiator and then after what seemed an eternity the two were officially Married.

 **The Rambler: In Route to the Unkown**

"Admiral you are undermining my authority on my Ship." Captain Hines said as he looked at the flimsy in his hand. On it was an order allowing the so called guests free movement around the Ship. Hines did not agree with that, at most the Three Adults and one child should have an escort wherever they go. "Sir Three of them are on the most wanted dockets from the Empire."

"But they are not wanted here. They are guests, and should be accorded that privilege and be treated as honored and respected guests while they are here." Parck stated as he stared calmly at Fagon Hines Captain of the Star Destroyer Rambler.

This frustrated Fagon as he had an impulse to wad the Flimsy into a ball and hurl it at the Vice Admiral in anger. Then while the old man reeled from the impact, draw his blaster and end the his life in a blaze of blaster bolts. Instead he stared at the Flimsy and scowled. "If it is an order then I shall obey it. I still do not want them to go into restricted areas without an escort though."

Parck exhaled and nodded. "That would be fine." Relenting to the overbearing Imperial Officer that did have a point. It would not be a good idea to allow them to go into areas such as Engineering or Auxiliary Bridge. He doubted that the Three of them could take over the ship, but one of the Three was a Jedi and he remembered that they could do things that would marvel a normal person. After reading Thrawn's after action report involving Ezra Bridger, Parck did not want to take any chances with the young man. Watching as Hines stormed off, he shook his head. Gesturing for Lieutenant Dreyfel to step forward. "So have you found anything yet?'

The Intelligence Officer shook his own head. "Not yet, Sir. It may take time to find anything at all. Sir, why do you suspect any of the Imperial Officers here on the Rambler to have hired and provided the Pathway course through the Binary Cluster?"

"Because whoever did it had to be here. There are only Five people that know the Coordinates to the Pathway. Two of them were there, one is Grand Admiral Thrawn, one would never reveal that information and the last is myself. It is my guess someone hacked into my personal computer and took that information." Parck stated as he began to stroke his growing stubble. "Keep looking at who accessed my computer and financial records of everyone on the Rambler."

"Yes Sir." Then Dreyfel slipped away to return back-checking Parck's computer and checking the Financial records.

"Whoever it was is here, and I will know who has betrayed us." Parck said to himself as he looked around at the various Human and Chiss officers and crew. "Then that person will regret doing so."

 **The Rambler: Practice and Practical Application**

True to her thoughts, Sabine rechecked the route to the Main Hanger Bay. She had done this four times in the last two days, looking for a route that would be one safe and two fast. Entering the Main Hanger Bay she found Hera on the Ghost conducting a diagnostic on its systems. Chopper was plugged in completing the rest of the diagnostic. "So how is the Ghost?"

"It is perfect and ready to go at a moments notice. Actually right now if Ezra and Jacen were here I would just fire up the engines and get the blazes out of here." Hera responded, shutting down the secondary start up systems. Sabine knew exactly how she felt, she too was ready to just walk or fly away from this mess. By this time, she and Ezra were supposed to be on a planet, living in a dwelling and he and Ashoka were to start the Secret Jedi Order. Instead they were on an Imperial Star Destroyer, traveling to another unknown location where they would rejoin with Ashoka and the others. Stepping over to Chopper, Sabine knelt.

"So Chopper is the transmitter still working?" She asked the Droid and it beeped and grunted. "Good, now remember only send the signal if we leave." She told the Droid and it grunted again. Inside Chopper was a very powerful transmitter that Hera and Sabine had added, it was a direct link to one on Ashoka's wrist and if sent it would tell Ashoka to commandeer a Ship, take the Children and Voodoo and leave. It would also work as a homing beacon so that Ashoka could find them or they could find Ashoka. This little plan had been formed right before they separated and if implemented there would still be a Secret Jedi Order but it would not be anywhere connected with anyone, not the Chiss, not the Hand of Thrawn and not Thrawn. It would be a secret from everyone not directly involved. Standing Sabine smiled and Hera returned it. They were set for any eventuality.

With that done, Sabine started her walk back to Ezra and their Suite. Walking with her was Hera who was returning to her own Suite across the hall to her Son, Jacen. Passing Stormtroopers they paused each time, it was disconcerting to see them. Not long ago the sight of them caused both of them touches of fear and apprehension. Thankfully they also passed Chiss Soldiers and Crewmembers so they did not feel so exposed. When Sabine stepped into her and Ezra's suite she exhaled loudly. Feeling some measure of Safety in the two room suite. "So my love, you feel better now that you set up an escape for us?"

Sabine saw Ezra sitting in an over-sized padded chair, gazing at her. She immediately moved over and sat on his lap, giving him a small kiss. Then laid on top of him, putting her head next to his. "Yes, I raided the Ghost and set up something to aid in our getting out of here if we need to."

"What did you do, I hope it is not something deadly or destructive." Ezra asked, knowing Sabine and her enthusiasm for explosives.

"Not at all, mostly it is smoke bombs and stun detonators. Since they have allowed us to move about the ship, I placed a couple dozen remote control smoke bombs in some of the less critical areas. To the Imperials it would look like a major fire has occurred and it should divert almost all of their security out of our departure avenue." She stated then smiled broadly. "The Stun Detonators are in the Main Hanger Bay, it should knock out everyone there." Seeing him frown at her.

"I still think it is premature for such things." He said as he looked at her and then smiled. "But I will leave it up to you, I just do not feel right and should not be counted on for any decisions. Actually I do not think you should count on me for anything. Not even being a Jedi." He informed her sadly, she stared at him and held him tighter.

"No you are fine Ezra, I know you are fine and if the time comes that you need to be a Jedi you will be." She took his face in her hands and peered into his eyes. "No matter what you think, you are the same person that I fell in love with, never doubt that. Especially that I do love you." She kissed him and for those moments they were one, connected mind and spirit. "Just be ready if we do have to go and believe that we might not have a choice. The way things are going it might be better if we do go."

In the adjoining Suite across the Hall, Hera stood before Jacen. "Now remember young Man, if I tell you we are leaving. No argument, no delaying and no complaining. You are to also tell no one about what I just said."

Her son looked at her stern expression and nodded obediently. "Yes Mom." Then a thought came to him. "Mom when is Ezra going to teach me more about the Force, it has been ages since he taught me anything." Jacen said in a whining voice, impatient to learn something else that he considered fun. Hera looked down at her son and pursed her lips.

"Right now, Ezra is not well enough to teach you Jacen. Remember when he saw something terrible on that planet." She saw him nod. "Well it hurt him, and has not recovered yet. Sabine is helping him, but until then can you help him too?" This caused Jacen to perk up and he nodded again with a huge smile. "I want you to think of good things and feel them towards Ezra. Happy things that you remember, so that he might also think of them." Hera could tell that Jacen was more than willing since it would help Ezra. "Thank you Jacen."

 **Corsecaunt: Pad Twelve Civilian Transport Annex**

Standing with two Large bags, Luke looked at his Sister, Han, Chewbacca, Artoo and Threepio. Next to him holding his hand in one hand and a smaller bag in the other; was Neesa O'cksham Skywalker. "Do you have everything?" Leia asked for the fifth time, as she held back the tears.

"Yes, we have everything." Luke responded as he put the Two Large bags down, still holding Neesa's hand.

"So where are you two heading for your Honeymoon?" Han asked trying himself not to start crying.

"Ithor." Luke said as he exhaled then inhaled loudly. Hearing the boarding instructions for them. "Well that is us." He then hugged each and liked it that they each hugged Neesa as well. He saw that Leia was breaking down and tears formed into her eyes. From the Honeymoon they were going to Pantora and he would not be back on Corsecaunt again for at least Eight Months, unless there was an emergency. Or if Jedi Masters Dorske or Dano needed him. The two had accepted the role and title and with the Senate approval had opened a Jedi Temple within the Imperial Palace. "Remember to come to Pantora, for the birth or even before for a visit."

"Of Course Luke." Leia blubbered as she hugged Luke again. "I will miss you both until then."

"And we will miss you Sister." Neesa said as she wiped a tear from her violet eyes.

"Now you two have fun, a whole month on Ithor. Try not to get too bored." Han said then before he broke down, turned and went over by Chewbacca. Scowling at the big Wookie. "Oh stop crying you big lummox we will see them again. We are going to visit them in a couple of months." But Chewie continued to howl and wipe his big furry arm across his face. "You two better get going before Chewie decides to tag along with you."

With that Luke picked up his bags , dropping them onto a Droid Valet Plate and smiled back at Leia, Han and Chewbacca. He waved then took Neesa's hand and they walked up the ramp of the Luxury Shuttle. "So my loving wife and Mate, one whole month together with no interruptions." Luke liked saying that word, it filled him with happiness and wonder. "Wife."

"Well my loving Husband and Mate, you know exactly what I want to do." She smiled seductively at him and licked her lips in anticipation. Going straight to their private suite on the Shuttle, after all the Honeymoon has begun and she desires that he would have to satisfy.

 **The Rambler: Controversy and Conspiracy**

Sitting at his private desk, Fagon Hines Captain of the Rambler sneered at the secure transmission image on his Monitor. "You are an idiot and a coward, Greves. I told you to attack Saggora when Admiral Ar'alani arrived, not before they even got there." Looking at the Pale human Man with a huge scar down his face, Fagon shook his fist at the Pirate Chief.

"Listen, you are lucky that I even took this job. You never told me that there was Defense Satellites in orbit. They almost destroyed my Ship." Greves stated, glaring back at Fagon. "There was no way I was about to hit there with a Chiss Cruiser around."

"Well you caused more trouble to me then what I wanted." Fagon said as he leaned closer. "Now either do the job that I paid you for or refund the Credits I gave you."

"I aint giving you a refund. That is not going to happen." Greves stated snarling. Fagon shook his head and smiled evilly.

"What would happen to you and your scum, if I mentioned to the Chiss and the Vice Admiral that I have discovered who attacked and killed all of those Chiss on Saggora?" Fagon asked calmly seeing that he had Greves attention. "I believe that both would send out every ship they could muster and wipe you out of existence."

"I would tell them who hired me." Greves said in shock. "They would know it was you who hired me and gave me the Access Coordinates to the Binary Cluster."

Fagon laughed and shook his head. "Like either would believe you and I doubt you would live long enough to tell them anything." He then saw Greves slump visibly in his chair and close his red rimmed eyes.

"What do you want us to do?" Greves relented as he waited for Fagon to tell him. Ready and willing to slaughter even more to keep himself alive.

Smiling widely, Fagon chuckled. "It is simple, once we transport the Jedi and those with them to the new Secure location, I will transmit the Coordinates to you. Then all you will have to do is take your Pirate Cruiser in and finish the job. Then I might even give you a bonus, say Two Hundred Thousand Credits."

Greves slumped and nodded, reaching out to disconnect the communication. The screen went black and Fagon turned off the Secure Communication Transmitter. Leaning back he smiled. As per Imperial mandate; the Jedi would soon be purged from the Galaxy and if he played this right. He could get those Blue Skinned, Red Eyed creatures off his ship and after he removed Voss Parck of his command. Then it would be back to what his ship was here to do, conquer and subject others to the will of the Empire. But first he wanted to add a little discord against the Jedi and Parck. Something to cause friction and distrust; that could give a reason to put the Jedi, the brat and those two sluts in the Brig. That made him smile even wider.

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

Star Wars Rebels: Random Chaos Theory-Chapter 15

 **Pantora: O'cksam Family Estate**

The private Shuttle slowly descended down through the pinkish clouds and Luke had his first look at Pantora. He smiled it was beautiful, unlike Tantooine the planet was a mixture of Green, White and deep Blue. As the Shuttle banked towards the Northern Continent he exhaled. "The O'cksam Family lives near the equator of the Glacier Fields and the High Forests." Neesa pointed towards an area and Luke smiled, staring at where she pointed.

"It is breathtaking." He said as he glanced back at his smiling Wife. The word still gave him a warm feeling inside him as he looked back out of the Shuttles side View-port. Then he saw the Estate and his eyes widened. It was like a small city and he could easily make out a Large Structure in the Center. "Wait how many O'cksam's are in your Family?" He asked as the Shuttle neared the area, aiming to set down at the outskirts on a Landing Pad.

"You mean our Family, well the last official count is about Twenty Five Thousand." Then she became somewhat quiet, exhaled and continued. "i am a direct lineage to the Matriarch of our Family. Our home is in the Main House, that one there. Luke you should know, that is why she wanted you to come here."

"What does that mean?" Luke asked, suddenly wondering why she was telling him this.

"What it means Luke is that I am one of the few that could someday be the Matriarch of our Family." She told him then reduced his fears. "Do not worry, it is after my Great Grandmother, my Grandmother and my Mother. So the placement is not something that could stop us from leaving in Nine Months. I told you that so you would understand why it was so important that we come here."

Luke nodded. "I understand, it is a little overwhelming though. I am wondering though why you would choose me? Basically I am a commoner, a nobody, if you are that highly placed in your Family you could have anyone that is better then me." He asked as he looked into her violet eyes. "I am Human, I know it is a big taboo for you to take a Human for a Mate or a Husband."

"Yes it is, but I wanted you, I love you. I think I would feel the same if you were just you, not a Jedi and Hero of the New Republic. But because of who and what you are it makes it possible for me to be allowed to have you." Neesa replied as she took his hand and kissed it, then kissed him. She felt the familiar desires flood her system, but the Shuttle was a small transport and unless they wanted to cram themselves into a locker, there was no private areas to relieve those desires. "Now Husband and Mate, welcome Home."

Luke understood, Neesa had wanted him for more than just for sex. She wanted him almost from the beginning as a Mate, and used the fact he was a Jedi to accomplish that. Because of her station within her family, she could never be with a Human. There most likely were not to many of her own people that she could be paired with. So in the brief time that they were together they both fell in love with each other. Luke smiled and kissed her. "I love you too, Neesa. I guess I am home."

To his dismay when they landed before the Huge Building, there was not just a couple of Neesa's immediate family waiting. There were Thousands of Pantoran's waiting. Down a lane on a Raised Platform sat Four of them. "That is my Mother, Isnssi, my Grandmother Nevititi and my Great Grandmother Juzut. The one in the center of them on the highest Chair is my Great, Great, Great Aunt Mosail the Matriarch of our Family." Luke looked at each from the Shuttle, seeing that it was a Matriarchal Society. He summarized that was why they called her the Matriarch. "Now remember Luke do not speak unless addressed by them. Later it will be informal but right now, it is just very important that you do not speak." She said nervously, then kissed him and took his hand. Stepping down the ramp, none of the crowds said a word. But Luke could tell that he was receiving cold stares from most of the people. Trying not to notice, he walked hand in hand with Neesa as she strode proudly towards the raised platform. Her fingers interlaced with his, Luke could tell that she was anxious. She smiled, as they neared the Platform and she gave a slight bow. Luke did as well.

"Welcome Home, Neesa O'cksam daughter of Inssi." A Pathoranian man said from the side, frowning visibly at her and Luke.

"Correction, Voldak. Neesa O'cksam Skywalker." She declared to Voldak.

"I stand corrected." He almost sneered as he turned to face the Four Women on the Platform. Bowing to them. "Matriarch, your Great, Great, Great Niece Neesa O'cksam has come with her Mate to be seen. To determine if her Mate is acceptable."

"Thank you Voldak." Juzut said as she waved him away. "Bring him closer so that the Matriarch may see him." She ordered as Neesa walked up the steps and stood before the Oldest Woman that Luke had ever seen. She looked ancient, but her eyes were sharp and clear.

"So this is the Human, Luke Skywalker; Jedi?" The Matriarch said in her whispering almost inaudible voice. "He is quite handsome for a human, well chosen Niece. He is also the father of your soon to be child, correct?"

"Yes Matriarch, he is." Neesa said to the old woman. Then Neesa smiled at her. "He is also the one I love and he loves me." This caused a murmurs to be heard throughout the crowd of people behind them.

The Matriarch smiled cheerfully then gave a slight chuckle that silenced the murmuring immediately. "That is rare, my Niece. How do you know he loves you and not your position?"

Smiling and looking directly at her Aunt the Matriarch, Neesa held up her left hand. "Because he told me before he knew of my position and prestige. He aslo wedded me by his sisters culture and custom." She presented her left hand showing her Aunt the small gold blue ring.

"Is this true, Luke Skywalker? Do you love my Niece?" The Matriarch asked him directly, gazing at him sternly. Her not so bright violet eyes centered on him.

Without hesitation and with a small smile. "Yes I do. I love Neesa O'cksam Skywalker." The Matriarch stood and with the aid of a walking stick stepped down in front of Luke and smiled up at him. Luke could see now that her Family Markings were bright as Neesa's.

"Good, he is acceptable, take him within our Family Home." She ordered and as Neesa led Luke down the steps, the crowds erupted into cheers and applause.

Inside the main Foyer out of sight from everyone. Neesa could not contain herself any longer, giggling she threw herself into Luke's arms kissing him roughly. Then she started to laugh happily as Luke swung her around in a circle. "You have been accepted." She gleefully stated as Luke set her down, she kissed him again and took his hand. They waited for the Matriarch and the other three Women to enter. As they passed Neesa and Luke bowed, then fell in behind the Four Important women of the O'cksam family. Luke was pleased that during their Honeymoon, Neesa had advised and instructed him about her peoples customs and ceremonies. Which did not take that much time, the rest was spent in a routine. Making Love, Sleeping, Making Love, Eating, Seeing some Sights, Making Love, Sleeping, Making Love, Eating Making Love at one of the Sights and then three times instruction about her Family and Customs. Making Love.

In some ways Luke was happy the Honeymoon was over because he needed the rest.

 **Broken Allegiances: The Rambler**

Taking her usual walk that was from their Suite to the Main Hanger Bay, Sabine checked her Chrono. She had this time stopped several times to see if there were any delays due to the unforeseen circumstances. For example they had to evade Stormtrooper, Naval Trooper or Chiss Guards. As she reached the Hanger she looked again at her Chrono and frowned. No that was not good, those delays could cost them minutes that they needed to safely depart. Turning she reset her Chrono and started walking back. Almost colliding with a Imperial Lieutenant. "Excuse me." She said to him. She had noticed that he had purposely veered to stop in front of her. When he did not move, she shrugged and attempted to step around him. He moved back in front of her.

"What are you doing without an escort?" The Lieutenant asked, placing his hand on his Blaster. Sabine rolled her eyes, then shook her head.

"We were told that we did not need one as long as we stay out of restricted and critical areas. Now if you will excuse me, my Husband is waiting for me. You know my Husband Ezra Bridger." Sabine said with an ere of sarcasm in her voice.

The Lieutenant scowled. "Yeah I know him and you. Both of you are nothing but Rebel Scum that should be in the Brig not in special Guest Suites." Then he reached up with his left hand to touch Sabine's face. She jerked back out of reach. "Maybe not for you right off, before the Brig you would have the privilege to be used by some of us Junior Officers, Maybe that Twil'ek slut as well." He laughed slightly at his own remarks and gave her a evil grin.

"Is there a problem here?" A gruff voice asked as another Imperial Lieutenant came around the bend of the corridor. Sabine looked at the man and could have sworn that she did not hear or see him approach and she knew exactly what and who the man was. Special Imperial Intelligence. Not someone to mess around with or cross.

The one in front of her looked over at the new arrival. "No problem her Lieutenant Dreyfel. Why don't you just move along, this does not concern you?"

The new arrival smiled and Sabine could see the scars by his mouth and across his tan forehead. "Now Minot you know that she is one of the Vice Admiral's special guests. That means you have to be professional and polite to her and those with her." Stepping closer Dreyfel stared right into Minot's eyes. Sabine saw it, but Minot didn't. A slender blade cupped in Dreyfel's right hand, running up his forearm.

"Go sit on a reactor, Dreyfel! I am just trying to make some time with this pretty little Mando Slut. Letting her know her options, that she will have sooner or later. The Brig or my bedroom." Minot said as he still looked at Dreyfel, his hand gripping his Blaster tightly, debating if he could draw and shoot Dreyfel before anyone else came and blame it on Sabine. Saying he arrived in time to see her shoot the Intelligence Officer. Dreyfel leaned closer.

"Do it, let's see if you live long enough to pull that pistol." Dreyfel whispered in a harsh voice, smirking as he waited. His cold eyes borrowing into Minot.

"You aint worth the paperwork Dreyfel." Minot stepped back and took his hand away from his Blaster. Glancing at Sabine. "This aint over Mando, see you real soon and as for you Dreyfel. Me and you will sometime have it out, trust me." Then he strutted down the corridor, giving Sabine one more oily grin.

Dreyfel turned to Sabine and bowed slightly. "I must apologize, some of those on this ship still believe that we are officially part of the Empire. Do not worry about Minot, he is basically a coward." Dreyfel pointed further down the Corridor and Two Naval Troopers moved off.

"No problem and I could have handled him and his cronies." Sabine stated then before leaving she looked at Dreyfel. "Thank you." Then she went to tell Ezra and Sabine. The time might be approaching sooner then expected.

 **The After Effects:**

In the private office of Voss Parck, Vice Admiral of the Hand of Thrawn. He listened closely to Dreyfel's report of the incident that had just occurred. Parck was not smiling as he listened. "I want Lieutenant Minot here! Now!" He said angrily. Wishing he was like Vadar and could personally choke the insubordinate right in front of him.

"That might be a problem, Sir. Minot is the personal Aide to Captain Hines." Dreyfel reported as he casually played with his slender knife. Anyone else would feel a little uneasy seeing a trained Special Imperial Intelligence Officer standing in a room with a deadly weapon. Parck knew that if Dreyfel was not loyal to him, Dreyfel could kill him within seconds. "It is my opinion that Hines told Minot to harass Sabine Wren, specifically."

This confused Parck, he could not understand why her and not Ezra Bridger her husband or Hera Syndulla. "Why her and not any of the others, I mean it is almost common knowledge that Ezra Bridger is not one hundred percent at the moment." Then Parck rolled his eyes. "Give me your opinion, because usually it is fact." He ordered the young man in his office.

Flipping the blade around then putting it back up his sleeve inside the special holder. "Well Sir it is my opinion." He stressed Opinion. "What would happen if Sabine Wren ended up defending herself against Minot. Which I believe she easily could do. Minot would be dead or hurt really badly. At that point Hines would have the young lady arrested and thrown into the Brig. I then believe that it would definitely piss off Ezra Bridger to take action. That action being rescuing his Wife. Not a very good situation."

Parck exhaled and leaned forward on his hands. "No not at all, what I know about him. He would." Parck could almost see, Ezra Bridger striding down the Corridor. Slicing through Stormtroopers, Naval Troopers and Chiss with his Lightsaber. Deflecting Blaster and Charric Blasts back at the Guards and then taking his imprisoned wife and fighting their way to the Hanger and leaving. No one could stop him. The after effect would be Parck's disgrace and resignation, maybe even an execution depending on Grand Admiral Thrawn's mood. Either way Parck would be finished. Worse the Secret Jedi Order would not be created. Though he suspected that it would, but not where it could be found. "What do you suggest?"

Smiling his usual smile, Dreyfel leaned on the desk. "You need proof that Captain Hines is not exactly following Grand Admiral Thrawn's or your plan and orders. Correct. I suspect that not only is Hines is following his own agenda but he is also behind the hiring of the Outsiders. Unfortunately I cannot prove either. I would bet that Hines had confided everything to his Aide Lieutenant Minot. He would have to, Minot has technical computer access experience."

"I doubt that Minot would testify or even go against Hines. So normal interrogation would provide nothing" Parck said as he watch Dreyfel roll his eyes and then smiled even wider.

"Who said anything about normal interrogation." Dretfel replied his cold calculating eyes focused on Parck. Causing Parck to shudder slightly.

"I can know nothing about your methods. Do it." Parck watched as Dreyfel saluted and slipped out of the office. Parck turned his chair around to stare out at the Rambler in Hyperspace. Not wanting to think what Dreyfel would do to Minot to get the man to talk.

 **Pantora: First Night**

Leaning on the window sill, Luke looked out at the O'cksam Family City. It was even larger then he had originally thought. Exhaling the cold air he shivered, with the Glacier Fields the night was cold. Neesa was now dressed in a normal, tight fitting clothes and she was lounging on a large purple chair. Watching him with her violet pretty eyes. "The worse is over, Luke. The Matriarch has accepted you, no one will question that now." She said as he turned to look at her. Actually he had not thought about that, what he was thinking about was how comfortable he felt here. Too comfortable. Seeing his expression. "What is wrong?"

Breathing in the cool air, he closed the window and began to look around the spacious room. "I feel confined that is all, that and out of place. Being the only Human here kind of makes me an oddity. Is there anything for me to do here but lie around and of course satisfy your desires."

"Not true, Luke. I know it feels like that, but you can do anything you want. You told me once you wanted to learn more about the Force, to be a better Jedi. You actually have time now to do that. We have an Exercise Room, a Heated Pool and there is trails that run deep into the Forest." Neesa said as she stood and took his hand, it felt cold from standing in the window for too long.

Luke looked at Neesa and it made sense, especially since he had only been here for one day. He could do all those things she had suggested. He did have time, he had no demands from the Senate or from Mon Mothma to occupy his time. He could concentrate and learn about the Force. Smiling he squeezed her hand. "You know you are right, how did I ever get so lucky to have you as my Wife?"

"Destiny, now come to bed. Desires have to be satisfied. Oh and once you start this training, I expect you to at least be in our bed at night. None of this disappearing and not being besides me at night." She said sternly as he smiled and nodded. Leaning down to kiss her as she angled both of them over to the soft bed that was layered with Blankets.

Before daylight, Luke awoke. Kissed Neesa on the Forehead, muttered that he loved her and silently slipped out of the large room. He did not want to awaken Neesa, for one she needed her rest, due to the baby being grown in her. Closing the door as quietly as he could, he began to stretch his muscles. Then he walked down to the back entrance and began to run. Today was the first day where he began his Training and not just in the Force, but his body as well. A strong Body helped with a strong Mind and more understanding of the Force.

Neesa knew Luke had crawled out of bed, especially when he kissed her on her forehead and muttered that he loved her. At that moment she had the impulse to grab him and pull him back into bed for a little predawn wake-up. She resisted that urge knowing that he wanted to begin training and becoming a better Jedi. Besides he had satisfied her several times during the night and she did have to rest more. The bump on her stomach had begun to show and that required she rest more. Grabbing his pillow, she wrapped her arms around it and went back to sleep. Inhaling deeply smelling him on his pillow.

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

Star Wars Rebels: Random Chaos Theory-Chapter 16

 **Corsecaunt: New Jedi Order-Temple within the Palace**

Walking slowly, Partak Dorske and Essee Dano, newly appointed Jedi Masters entered the Large Conference Room. Inside sat; Mon Mothma, Leia Organa Solo and Admiral Ackbar along with Four Aides, Eight Guards and Two other Senators that stood off to one side. "Welcome Master Dorske, Master Dano. I am pleased that you have found the time to attend this briefing."

Partak exhaled and tried to keep his center and calm. This had been the fifth Briefing that they had to attend in the last Month. Each one almost the same; President Mon Mothma wanting an update on the New Jedi Order. To micro-manage every detail and to know the status of what the two Jedi were doing. Not bothering to sit; Partak stood next to the door. "I believe this will be the last briefing that we will attend. At least until there has been a significant change." He said to those that sat at the table. "With all due respect, Madam President this constant Briefings is getting tedious and has no point."

Mon Mothma frowned as she looked at the Two Masters of the New Jedi Order. "It does have a point, Master Dorske. We must be kept informed of all of your activities."

Essee interrupted her. "No you do not. You want the Jedi Order to be as it was during the Old Republic. That will not occur if you continually interfere with us. From this point on, we will no longer report to you on every decision or inform you of our progress." Then Essee smiled and gestured around her. "As a courtesy we will tell you right now, there are five potential students that we are instructing the same way that our Master taught us." Then before actually being dismissed, she turned and both Partak and her left the conference room.

Mon Mothma was about to stand to object, but Leia placed a hand on her arm. "They are right Mon, we can't keep interfering in what they are doing. These constant briefings and demands to know their progress is interfering with what they are trying to accomplish."

The President of the New Republic shook her head. "We must be kept appraised of the status of the New Jedi Order."

"No, we do not have to be appraised." Admiral Ackbar injected, agreeing with Leia. He suspected the only reason Mon Mothma wanted to be informed was for her to have a measure of control over the Jedi Order, to know what they are doing and how they are progressing. "We will know when they succeed because there will be more Jedi to call upon. What we are doing now is just being a nuisance."

Mon Mothma did not want to be considered an inconvenience, but as the President of the New Republic which included the Jedi Order. She needed to be thought to be in control of every aspect of the government. Seeing that she had no support she nodded slowly. "If that is what you both feel, then we will stop the briefings until they wish to inform us." She did not like it. Standing she dismissed the others and then sat again. Signaling one of her aides, if she could not get a briefing then there were other ways to know what was going on.

In the corridor, Leia looked back at Mon and shook her head realizing that what Ezra had said was coming true. The Leadership was exerting itself to much into affairs that it should not be involved in. Top of that was the New Jedi Order. She wondered how Ezra believed that this would happen, was it a force vision or just a guess. Of course he had become disillusioned with the Leadership back during the Rebellion. Now she worried that he might have been right after all.

 **Pantora: Matriarch Home of the O'cksam Family**

Standing above the inner exercise yard, Neesa and the Matriarch of her family watched Luke face one of the three Weapon Combat Exercise Droids. The WCED's was a gift from the Matriarch when she discovered that Luke was training without any type of adequate opponent. Neesa had her ninth cousin reprogram the WCED's to use a Meter Long practice staff, instead of the two and a half meter long staff. He also added in fifteen different fighting styles, four of them were styles used by the Jedi. As they watched the Matriarch smiled. "He has improve since the last time." She commented as she glanced over at her Niece. Reaching out to touch the growing bump of Neesa's stomach, she was in her third month of pregnancy. "I heard that you had a slight problem last week?" ** _(For Readers to Imagine what Neesa O'cksam looks like; Look up Riyo Churchi from animated series the Clone Wars. Now add long below shoulder length Purple hair and Violet eyes. One size larger in the chest and firm toned Legs and Ass And is approx. six inches shorter than Luke. That is her general overall appearance of Neesa O'cksam)._**

Neesa frowned and shrugged her shoulders visibly. Because of the closeness of the Family, any news was quickly spread throughout the O'cksam Family, right to the Matriarch. "Yes, ever since I started to really show, Luke had thought that it would harm the baby if we had sex. I corrected that error." She had informed her Husband that they could have sex almost to the day she gave birth and that she was not going to go celibate for another nine months. She still had desires and he needed to fulfill them.

"Do not feel to badly, that is a common thought from Males. I am glad you corrected him." The Matriarch chuckled as she signaled one of the House Servants and he brought over a chair. Sitting she smiled up at the servant. "Thank you, Tenth Cousin Nephew." The man bowed and returned to stand by the Entrance door. She applauded lightly when Luke scored a win on the Droid and it shut down. She had come to enjoy watching Luke practice and he did not really mind. "Well done." She announced down at Luke, who smiled up at her.

"It is getting easier, perhaps tomorrow I will try two at a time." Placing the training Staff into a holder by the wall, he did a Force Jump fifteen feet into the air and landed besides Neesa. Quickly encircled her into his arms, kissing her.

"You could have used the stairs." Neesa commented as she breathed out huskily. As he continued to hold her. She leaned closer to his ear, whispering in a whining voice. "That is so unfair, we are having dinner with the Matriarch and you start something that we cannot complete until later." Feeling the rush of her hormones pulsing through her, making her want to take him to somewhere private and relieve her desires.

Luke smiled and ran his fingers through her purple hair. Which caused her to shudder slightly with increased desire. Whispering back. "Just giving you something to look forward to later." The Matriarch watched them and she smiled. This was something that did not occur often with a Mated Pair and she wondered if it was because Luke and Neesa loved each other. Generally a Male and Female Pantoran would Mate once or twice then bare a child and continue being a Mated Pair but barely saw each other. The Female would then seek out others to fulfill her desires and so would the Male. But with Luke and Neesa they spent considerable time together and had not inclination to seek others. The Matriarch started to think it was time for a change.

Neesa pulled slightly away from Luke, noticing that the Matriarch was watching them with interest. "My apologies Matriarch, I did not want to embarrass you."

"Nonsense, I find it endearing and informative." Standing the Matriarch leaned on her cane and gestured towards the Wall Access. "Shall we go dine, I wish to hear more about you Luke Skywalker." With that she led them down to the Main Dining Room.

T **he Rambler: Disclosure and Torture**

Sitting in the Cockpit Hera stared at the small screen, she was amazed that the Rambler and all of the Imperials in the Unknown Regions were using Three Year Old Transmission encryption codes that the Rebels at the time had broken at that time. As she read over the information, her eyes widen and her Lekku began to shudder with shock. She could not believe what she was seeing. "Chopper, next time the Rambler transmits to Admiral Ar'alani, piggyback a signal to Ashoka. Just two words, **Be Ready**." Standing she left the Cockpit to inform Sabine and Ezra on what she had discovered.

Nine Decks and towards the Aft Section of the Star Destroyer; Lieutenant Minot Hung from a overhead pipe by his wrists, unconscious. Dreyfel leaned against a wall waiting for Minot to awaken. In between them was a small table, a black handled bag sat on the table. After Dreyfel knocked the Man out, it had been difficult to drag him here, the Secondary Auxiliary Atmospheric Stabilizer Room. The SAAR for short. It was one of the places that hardly was ever visited or used. It had been difficult to bring Minot here without discovery or being seen by anyone. Glancing at Minot, he noticed that Minot was beginning to stir. "Ah finally, I thought you were going to be unconscious forever." Minot stared at him as he placed a gag into his mouth. "That is not to keep you quiet, because you can scream as loud as you want no one will hear you and I expect you to talk." Dreyfel informed him as he stepped back to around the table, facing him. "Now Vice Admiral Parck needs information. Information that you know and will tell me." Reaching into the bag, Dreyfel began to pull instruments out. Ten inch long metal needles, with what looked like blood on them. He placed them on the table, seeing Minot's eyes widen. Pulling out a two pronged knife, that also had red on it. Each item was placed carefully on the Table and each appeared to have blood on them from previous use and each was a clear indication of torture. The red substance was actually paint that had been on them for years. Dreyfel smiled evilly. He had never used the devices; his Father taught him that Psychological Torture was more effective then actual torture. There was one device he did use though and it was still in the bag. A Neural Pain Stimulation Device. Four of them. Dreyfel would place them on the four limbs and once activated, he could stimulate the pain centers in a person's body to experience different levels of pain. It did not actually physically harm the person, just make them think they are being harmed. Removing the final item, a long set of tongs that yes had red on the tips. Dreyfel looked at Minot. "Now shall we begin." Stepping up and removing the gag. "You are going to tell me everything that Captain Fagon Hines is up to or it is going to be unpleasant for you." Pulling out a vocal recorder, Dreyfel attached it to Minot's tunic.

Entering Ezra's and Sabine's suite, Hera noticed that both wore white robes she guessed nothing else. When she chimed their door, it had taken them several minutes to respond. So she had a feeling that the young Married couple were being intimate. As Sabine looked at Hera impatiently, she noticed that Sabine was also glancing at the Bedroom. Which to Hera meant that they had not finished yet. Sitting across from them she disclosed the transmissions that she just intercepted. "Parck and Ar'alani are lying to us!" Hera said bitterly as her Lekku twitched. "There is no Second Secure Location, they are actually looking for one. With no success."

"How do you know this?" Ezra asked his voice once again filled with the same bluster that he had before experiencing what he had on Saggora.

"Because I just intercepted a transmission from Ar'alani. These idiots are still using the Triple D Exxon Codes that Rebel Intelligence broke three years ago." Hera told them as she inhaled. "Ar'alani just reported to Parck that she has been unable to find a location that the Chiss Nine Families are no longer concerned with or where the Hand of Thrawn can set up a Secret Jedi Order."

Sabine leaned forward on the Chair she was sitting on, unaware that now she was showing her small breasts to Hera until the Twil'ek cleared her throat and pointed. Sabine instantly started to redden and used her right hand to close the opening. "Well that changes everything, doesn't it." She stammered out still feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yes it does." Ezra said as he looked upward. "I think we should at least give Parck a chance to explain. Before we do anything rash. But we should also be ready to go."

"I will have the Ghost on standby, so on a second notice we can get out of here." Hera stated as she moved towards the Door. "I am also going to have Jacen sleep on the Ghost from now on, I will tell anyone who asks that he just misses his old room."

"Good idea, have you informed Ashoka?" Sabine stood and even though she wanted to return to the bedroom with Ezra, knew that time restraints and placement of some more of her diversion remote Smoke Bombs should be placed. So sex would have to wait for now. She somewhat wished Hera would have waited another hour, then they would have been done at least once.

Standing Ezra, went towards the Bedroom to put his clothes on. "I am going to speak with Parck and if I do not like the answers. Be ready to inform Ashoka." In minutes he was on his way to have a discussion with Vice Admiral Voss Parck.

 **The Millennium Falcon Pantora Space:**

Han was ready to strap Leia into one of the seats, by the time they reach Pantora. His wife had lost all patience as they made the trip to visit Luke and Neesa on Pantora and on several occasions asked him they were there yet. Each time he calmly informed her that it was not a short trip and about how long it was to reach Pantora. Though in truth he was just as excited, it had been four months since they saw him face to face. They had spoken over the Holonet at least once a week. "There it is." He informed her, feeling relieved that they had finally arrived and Leia was standing behind him staring at Pantora.

"It is beautiful." She said as she stared at the slowly revolving planet. "Now remember to transmit the Access Codes." She order Han as she returned to his seat. They all could see the Three Golan Two Defense Platforms and Several Frigates and a Bulk Cruiserorbiting above Pantora. Three X-Wing Fighters were quickly approaching them.

Han sent out the invitation Access Codes and the Fighters veered off. On approach Leia looked at the O'cksam Family City and her eyes Widened. "That is all one Family?"

"Yes, from what I have heard. The O'cksam Family is the most influential on all of Pantora." Han said as he and Chewie brought the Falcon down towards the Outskirts of the City, carefully setting the ship down on the Landing Pad. They could see Luke and Neesa waiting.

Barely able to contain herself, Leia burst down the ramp and hugged Luke, then Neesa. "I have missed you, Luke and you too Neesa." Reaching out to touch Neesa's growing mid section. "Oh, you are really showing."

"Yes and I feel it. I get any larger and my Luke will not find me pretty and attractive anymore." Neesa said as she looked over at Luke.

Luke shook his head, he had gone through this several times in the last month. He had to reassure her that he found her just as beautiful and attractive as when he first met her. "Nonsense, you grow more beautiful everyday." Luke replied taking her hand and smiling broadly. Releasing it, as Han and Chewie came down the ramp.

Chewie passed Han and picked Luke up in a Wookie hug, purring loudly as he hefted Luke high into the air. Putting him down Chewie turned towards Neesa. Grunting and Growling. "He says he is leery about hugging you Neesa, he really wants to." Han translated, laughing slightly.

"It is alright to hug me. Just be gentle." Neesa moved forward and put her arms around the Wookie, and he encircled her in his broad arms carefully. Woofing and Growling happily. Han then hugged both Luke and Neesa.

"Where are Threepio and Artoo?" Luke asked as he looked up at the Falcon.

"I left Artoo and Threepio with Winter to do some research for my upcoming negotiations with the Twil'ek Ambassador." Leia informed him as she shrugged, without having the Droids doing that she would never had the time to come for a short visit. Within the day they had to leave and return to Corsecaunt. Luke knew this and he wanted to spend as much time as they could together. Moving over to a Pavilion, they sat and spoke about everything. Mainly about when Neesa was due and what names had Luke and Neesa were talking about. As dusk began to settle, they walked back to the Falcon. After a round of hugs and promises from Luke and Neesa to come to Corsecaunt for a visit soon. Leia cried as the Falcon slowly lifted off from Pantora. "I hate this Han, I want Luke back on Corsecaunt."

"Remember he will be, Neesa's family just wants her to be here until after the birth. Then they will be moving to Corsecaunt." Though Han had doubts, Luke seemed extremely happy on Pantora with Neesa's family. What was now his family. He thought it but did not relate that to Leia, he could tell that she did not want to even consider Luke not returning to Corsecaunt.

Watching the Falcon lift off and depart, Luke wipe tears from his eyes. He had missed them, but having so much to occupy his mind in the last four months he had not had time to realize how much until now. Neesa saw this and took his hand, giving it a gently squeeze. "My darling we will visit them real soon. Next month and we can stay for at least a month if you want." Luke smiled over at her and put his arms around her. Leaning down to give her a gentle quick kiss. "What the blazes was that? If you are going to kiss me then put a little gusto into it." She complained seeing him smirk at her.

"I just did not want to get you enthused or excited. You do know what happens then?" Luke stated as she frowned up at him then smiled.

"Of course I know and that is what I am hoping for. Now kiss me like you mean it." She ordered pulling him down for a long passionate kiss. "That is much better, now I think we should retire to the Bedroom, see if I can cheer you up some." Taking his hand and almost dragging him back to the Main House.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

Star Wars Rebels: Random Chaos Theory-Chapter 17

 **Corsecaunt: Jedi Temple Imperial Palace**

Taking the offered tea-cup, Leia sipped as she glanced across at Jedi Master Essee Dano. This was now a weekly occurrence for the past month and she regretted and looked forward to it. Before sitting Tea; Essee would give her some minor lessons in the Force. Then the next week test her. So far both were not going well and Leia was becoming frustrated. She could not understand how Luke was able to use the Force and she had trouble even doing something simple; for example the minor exercises that Essee had been showing her. Gazing over at the Blocks, Leia frowned. "I guess I need more practice." She stated as she thought of her third failure this month.

Essee shook her head negatively. "It is not practice that you need. I know why you are having problems using the Force." She said in a low tone.

"Please tell me." Leia insisted and she saw Essee's expression. "I would really like to know."

Closing her eyes, Essee shrugged. "Leia it is simple; you are afraid of the Force." Leia stared at Essee with shock, her eyes widened as she processed what Essee had just said.

"No I am not!" Leia replied feeling a bit aggravated. Essee continued calmly.

"Yes you are and I think that you have not excepted who you are, that makes you afraid of the Force." Essee sipped her tea.

"What do you mean I have not excepted who I am?" Leia asked somewhat regretting asking.

"When I say Anakin Skywalker who do you picture in your mind?" Essee asked, already knowing the answer.

Leia closed her eyes and the first image she saw was Darth Vadar, standing in that Black Armor and wearing that menacing helmet. She wanted to lie, but thought better of it. "I see Darth Vadar."

"Exactly, you do not see your Father but the evil Sith Lord Darth Vadar. You even reject that you are a Skywalker. Not admitting that you have Skywalker blood inside you and that is the source of the Force within you. So psychologically you will not accept it. Afraid of admitting it and at the same time afraid of the Force. It is blocking your ability to use the Force." Essee explained as Leia grimaced at the very thought. She was Leia Organa Solo, not Leia Skywalker Solo. "Until you are able to accept who you are, I do not see you adequately being able to access the Force." With that Essee went back to drinking her Tea.

"How can I do that, I mean accept that I am a SKywalker? I was raised an Organa." Leia asked picking up her own teacup and sipping the herbal blend.

"You must find a balance between being a Organa and a Skywalker. Only then will you know who you are." Essee reached out and touched Leia's hand. "I did not say it would be easy, but I am here if you need me." Nodding Leia smiled. Then they went back to just sipping tea and talking about other things of interest.

 **The Rambler: Unknown Space**

Ezra stormed into Parck's office, he had used the Force to suggest to the Guards that he had an appointment and they were to ignore him. He initially believed that he felt frustrated and slightly annoyed that Parck had lied to him, but then soon after Ezra discovered that he knew better. he was not frustrated and annoyed at Parck so much as he was with Hera. She had interrupted him and Sabine right at the beginning of them becoming intimate and now both of them were too busy to return to having sex. As he entered the Small Office he saw Parck first look up at him in shock then apprehension and finally with a hint of anger. "We need to talk Vice Admiral." Ezra declared as he stepped up to the medium sized desk. "I know that there is no second Secure Location that you are taking us to."

The Vice Admiral sat forward and closed his eyes, he knew that he would not be able to keep that secret from Ezra and the others forever. Especially after a week or two supposedly in transit. "I won't ask how you found out, it is irrelevant. It is true, there is no Second Secure Location. We never thought we would need one. Saggora was supposed to be completely secure and isolated. With only a few that knew the safe pathway through the Binary Cluster."

"Well that does not seem to be the case." Ezra closed his eyes and at the mention of Saggora thought that he would have another episode of the gruesome images and the emotional attack that he suffered. But he only felt a minor discomfort. "Did you separate us so that we could not just depart if we discovered this?" He asked as Parck seemed to squirm slightly at the accusation.

"Yes we did. Though I hoped that you would allow me to explain first before doing anything rash." Then Parck smiled broadly. "Like your Wife setting up Remote Controlled Smoke Bombs throughout the Rambler." This caught Ezra completely by surprise and his eyes widened in shock. "They were located and disarmed almost right after she set them." Then he stopped smiling and stared at Ezra. "None of you need an elaborate scheme to leave, if you all want to depart you are free to do so at anytime you want." Not telling Ezra that they actually had only located a couple of the Devices and were having trouble locating any more.

At that moment Ezra did not know what to say. He inhaled and exhaled, then relaxed slightly. "That is good to know, Admiral. Now how did a group of Pirates find the safe route to Saggora?" Ezra wanted to know, he needed to know. It came down to the safety of his Wife, Hera, Jacen, Ashoka, the other Children and Voodoo. He was not too concerned with his own safety, but those others were depending on him. He had convinced them to leave the Known Galaxy to come on this enterprise.

"That information will soon be discovered. According to Lieutenant Dreyfel very soon." Parck had just spoken to Dreyfel over a secure Comm-Link and was assured that Minot was spilling his guts. That and Dreyfel had not even laid a hand or anything else on Minot. The Man was telling every detail he knew about Captain Fagon Hines, right down to his involvement with the Outsider Pirates. All of it being recorded for use to officially accuse Hines of Murder, Conspiracy to Commit Murder, Treason and Espionage. Any one of the Charges was a death sentence. "I ask you to trust me, the ones responsible will be punished and the threat removed. Now in the meantime, can you ask Sabine Wren to stop placing Remote Controlled Incendiary Devices throughout the ship? It is getting tedious to locate and disarm them all." Parck chuckled and Ezra soon joined him.

"Alright Admiral, but if the situation does not soon improve. We are leaving and going at it alone." Ezra stood. "I will convince the others to remain, but for only one more week."

Parck closed his eyes and nodded. "I understand. Thank you Ezra Bridger." Then he watched as Ezra left and he exhaled. Slamming his fist heavily onto the desk. "Blast, one week and we have no idea where to find another Secure Location." Knowing that everything was falling apart thanks to Fagon Hines and his stupid ambitions. Tapping a secure Communication Transmission, he hoped that Ar'alani had found something, anything that they could use.

Ezra slowly walked back to the others, he mused over what Parck had told him. But at least Parck had been honest. So he would convince Hera and Sabine to give it a week, then if necessary they would leave. He smirked slightly thinking it would somewhat bother Sabine that she did not have to use some elaborate diversion so that they could escape. That would be devastating to her, since she put so much effort into conceiving a plan and setting it in motion. Though it might not be a bad idea to have some type of escape plan anyhow. Just in case, Parke lied and has no intention of letting them leave if they want to. Finding Sabine in their room, he informed her of everything that Parck had told him and that he gave them a week, then they were leaving regardless.

"First we tell Hera, then contact Ashoka and after that Ezra we go back to what we were doing earlier." Sabine stated as she smiled at him seductively.

"I do not know, I think we might want to try sometime later. Say a day or two." Ezra teasingly said as he sat in one of the chairs. "I think the mood is gone, with all of this happening." Sabine stared at him then sat on his lap, grabbing his tunic front.

"I am going to tell Hera and when I come back you better be in the mood or so help me I will make you get into the mood." She said threateningly as she leaned down and kissed him roughly, biting his lower lip gently. "We do not get many opportunities and when we do have one, I plan on exploiting it to the fullest." Then she frowned when she saw him holding back a chuckle and she figured it out. Feeling slightly annoyed but also relieved that Ezra had regained some of his spunk and vigor. "Very funny." Then she kissed him again, moving over to his ear and after licking it. "I love you Lothrat."

"I love you too, Stubborn Mando." Ezra replied as she stood and smirked down at him. Quickly departing and in a few moments returned, casting off her armor as she entered. Then grabbed his hand and hauled him towards the bedroom. She had locked the door and had even told Hera unless a Squad of Stormtroopers were on their way to shoot them, not to disturb them until tomorrow. Sabine drastically wanted some alone time with Ezra.

 **Pantora: O'Cksam Family Home**

Lying with his arms around Neesa, Luke looked over at her. She did not sleep as soundly as she once did. Having to lay on her back, she was unable to sleep with her head pillowed on him. That and she informed him that his child was thrashing about inside her. Kicking ever so often, disturbing any chance of a full night sleep. The result she would have to take a series of naps during the day to get some rest. He thought that she would blame him, she just smiled and still wanted sex whenever she desired it. He worried about her, next week they were supposed to go to Corsecaunt, but she was almost constantly tired and the Medical Droid suggested that she did not do anything strenuous for the next two months and should stay in bed as much as possible. During that time, he waited on her hand and foot, delaying his training a little. The Matriarch commented that the Servants would gladly bring their food and do some of the other chores. Luke would not allow it, Neesa was his wife and he would do everything. In the morning, he awoke and carefully without waking her went to the Terminal. Accessing the communications system he sent a worded message to Leia that they would not be coming for a visit next week. Neesa needed to stay in bed and a trip was to strenuous for her to come. After he went to the Kitchen and selected a variety of Fruit, Vegetables and Other healthy food. Along with Warm Milk, which she hated. He would tell her every time to finish her Milk and she would grimace and winkle her nose. He found it endearing. Returning he put down the tray. "Tell me you did not bring the Milk, I despise the Warm Milk." Neesa said as she sat up, he instantly moved over and piled pillows behind her. Then tucked the blankets up to her chest. Fussing over her as she glared up at him. "I am pregnant, not helpless." He ignored her.

"Do you have to use the Refresher before you eat?" He asked, looking down at her and she shook her head. She had went while he was off getting what she suspected was the same type of food that he always got. Right from the list the Medical Droid gave him for her. Several times she wanted to have her Ninth Cousin reprogram the Droid to allow her to eat something that was not good for her. Her thoughts went to Twil'ek Spiced and Seared Meats or Mon Calamari Sushi. Both considered a no-no for a Pregnant Woman. Exhaling she picked up a piece of fruit and began to eat wrinkling her nose. "Do not forget to drink the Milk." He said as he placed the large container on the nightstand.

Picking up the container she sipped some of the Warm liquid. Then puckered her face and swallowed. "Yuck, I hate warm Milk." Then picked up another piece of Fruit and imagined it was Mon Cal Sushi.

"It is good for you and your condition, MD 12 says that you need it." Luke said as he reached down and with a napkin wiped her chin, lovingly. She snatched the Napkin and scowled.

"I wish that stupid droid never gave you that stupid list. The vitamins and nutrients I can understand, but this as well. I am so sick of eating food that is good for me. Give me a Twil'ek Spiced Umba Steak or some sweet and sour Mon Cal Sushi. No more fruit and Vegetables!" She protested, then seeing his expression mellowed and smiled up at him. "I am sorry Luke, I guess I am a little frustrated and your child keeps kicking me." Looking down at her Seven Month baby bump. He sat and placed his hand on her stomach and she relaxed. His touch always calmed her and for some reason the little terror in her stomach.

"It is alright, Neesa. I find it cute and endearing." Leaning down he kissed first her forehead and then her lips. She melted in his kiss and put an arm around him. Then before she could entice him to rejoin her in bed, she gave him a gentle push.

"Damn I just went and now I have to go again." Rising she wobbled to the Refresher and Luke smiled. He would have at least half an hour to return the Tray to the Kitchen. Minus the Milk, she had not finished it yet.

 **The Rambler: SAAR**

Slapping Minot lightly to awaken his, Dreyfel shook his head. The man had fainted and Dreyfel had not done anything but show him the instruments of his profession. Looking about the Secondary Auxiliary Atmospheric Stabilizer Room he exhaled. Yes, Minot had relayed everything, but Dreyfel wanted him to repeat it all when Vice Admiral Parck arrived. "Come on Minot wake up." He ordered tapping him on the face. Dreyfel was impressed, the man had blabbered out everything in a space of a minute after seeing the not ever used torture devices. When Parck arrived he stared at Minot then at Dreyfel.

"What did you do to him?" Parck asked concerned, without Minot all of the testimony was just hearsay and could not be used. Dreyfel chuckled and stepped away from Minot.

"Nothing, he fainted." Dreyfel informed Parck as he started to put the devices away. While Parck waved for two of his men to cut Minot down. One Chiss and one Human Stormtrooper moved to obey. As they lowered Minot to the floor and onto a chair, he awoke. Moving to stand in front of him, Dreyfel stared down at him. "Now tell Vice Admiral Parck exactly what you told me." He ordered. "Or do we have to go through another session?"

Minot swallowed and relayed everything, including that Hines ordered him to try to get Sabine Wren to assault him. That Hines promised him a promotion if and when Captain Hines became Admiral Hines and all the details about the Outsider Pirates and the slaughter of all those on Saggora. When Minot finished, Parck was glaring at him angrily. "Take him to a secure room and place a contingent of Guards on him. All trusted, none of Hines men." Parck ordered his two men and then turned towards Dreyfel after they left. "Well done Dreyfel. Now all we have to do is arrest Hines."

Dreyfel smiled evilly. "Why not wait Sir." Then he began to think and something sinister came to him. "Suppose we let it slip that we are taking Ezra Bridger and his friends to a certain world and suppose Hines somehow discovers this. I would bet a million credits he would send his cronies the Outsiders to obliterate them. Then suppose we have a Fleet of Chiss Cruisers waiting for them to arrive. Boom no more Outsider Pirates." Parck considered this, it was a good idea and it would give absolute proof that Hines was guilty. "That is if we can get Admiral Ar'alani to agree that is."

"I am sure that she will, It was her people that were slaughtered on Saggora. I think that it would work better if Minot is the one to disclose the location. Hines would trust him more than me slipping and accidentally mentioned it." Parck became thoughtful. "Do you think Minot will do it that is the question?"

Dreyfel smiled and his eyes twinkled in the dim light. "He will do it, because I will tell him if he doesn't I will visit him and this time I will kill him." Then a thought came to him that satisfied him more. "Or better yet I will tell Ezra Bridger who; One tried to assault his Wife and Two is responsible for the threat against him and his friends."

"That might work better, just to be sure tell Minot both will occur. That should frighten him into acceptance." Parck turned. "Thank you Dreyfel." Then he departed leaving Dreyfel to finish retrieving his instruments. After he went to Minot's secure room to instruct him on what exactly he would tell Captain Hines and any failure and Minot was as good as dead. Either by his hands or Ezra Bridgers, if Minot decided to not betray Hines. Dreyfel was very convincing. Watching as Minot began to weep and shudder uncontrollably. Dreyfel liked that, it was easier to have influence over a coward then a brave individual. Now all they needed was the location of the trap.

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

Star Wars Rebels: Random Chaos Theory-Chapter 18

 **The Rambler: Unknown Space**

Leaning her head back, Sabine relished in the attention that Ezra was giving her. As he kissed her neck up to her chin she smiled. Both were almost naked, still wearing underwear and she had her legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to kiss her neck, moving up to her ear which he kissed then licked. She hugged him tightly and made small noises, relishing in the attention. They had decided to take it nice and slow, since it had been several weeks of just here and there quick and barely satisfying moments. Now was different, Ezra was almost back to normal and Sabine no longer worried about him. This was what she needed. Using her legs she pulled him tightly towards her. Indicating that she wanted him now. Just as she reached down towards his underwear the door chimed. She immediately swore in Mandalorian.

Ezra jerked back and frowned. "Such language." He said scolding her. She shook her head.

"No, this is not fair!" She protested. "All I want is a couple of hours of uninterrupted passion with you and some higher power has deemed to keep me from getting some." Unwrapping from around him, she stood and grabbed their robes. Hurling his toward him and putting hers on. Storming to the door, feeling frustrated and hostile. She opened the door and loudly stated. "WHAT!"

Parck took a subtle step backward as he looked at a very angry woman standing in the door glaring at him. "I hope that I am not interrupting anything, but I have three points of interest that I must address immediately." Glancing past Sabine he saw Ezra. "I have some good news, we think we found a Secure Location."

"This could not wait until tomorrow!" Sabine asked angrily. Stepping back into the room and crossing her arms in front of her. She had an overwhelming urge to punch Parck, to quell that urge she moved over besides Ezra.

"Yes it could since it has not been confirmed. But the second point needs to be addressed now. Maintenance wants to redo some circuit repairs that run through your and Hera Syndulla's rooms. So I need to move you to other quarters. I also need for Hera Syndulla to move her ship the Ghost to the Secondary Hanger bay. We will be conducting exercise drills and need the Main Hanger clear of non-essential Ships." Parck saw the suspicion on both Sabine's and Ezra's faces. "The good news is you will be adjacent to the Secondary Hanger Bay. Not more than fifty feet."

"Fine, give us a minute to get dressed and packed." Sabine shut the door in aggravation and stomped back to the bedroom. Ezra followed, chuckling slightly.

"This is not funny Ezra! In the past month we barely have had a sex life! Personally I have no plans on being celibate." She said as she threw on her body suit, foregoing the Armor. Then stuffed her meager possessions into a bag and in minutes they were following Parck to their new quarters. It took longer then Sabine suspected to reach them and they found themselves in Aft Section of the ship.

"You should be comfortable here. Oh would it be possible that you remain in this part of the Ship during the Drills. Say for the next forty eight hours. The Ship will be in a organized chaos and you might be in the way." Parck said smiling as he suspected that none of them would stray too far from the Ghost anyhow. "I will ensure that no one bothers you during that time."

"No problem." Ezra replied seeing the delight in Sabine's expression. Forty Eight Hours of no one bothering them sounded wonderful to her. Stepping into the Smaller Quarters she looked around it was basically a single room with a bed and on the side a Refresher. A food dispenser and a small table that folded up against the wall was off to one side. "Well it is adequate. Not as comfortable as the Suite." Putting his bag down, he moved towards the door. "I think I will go help Hera move the Ghost." Then frowned when Sabine blocked the door.

'Oh no you don't!" She stated glaring at him. "Take off your clothes, this conspiracy ends now!" She stated angrily, unzipping her body suit. Then picking up a vibro knife; she plunged it into the door chime leaving it embedded in the wall. Glancing back to see Ezra standing once again in his underwear near the bed. With a feral snarl she jumped on Ezra forcing him onto the bed. Kissing him roughly. "We are not leaving this room for the next forty eight hours. I do not care if the ship blows up before then, I am getting some." Then with a mischievous smirk, returning to the exact position that they were in before they were interrupted. "Now lets return to where we left off. I believe you were kissing my neck." She said as, she moved her head so he could kiss and nibble her neck once more. In minutes she was more than ready for more.

Outside in the Corridor, Parck smirked. This part of the plan that he and Dreyfel had concocted was done. To anyone that looked; Hera, her son, Ezra and Sabine were gone. Along with Hera's ship. So if Hines wanted confirmation he would have it since in all intents and purposes they were gone and perhaps on the Secure World with the others. The next step would involve Minot, who would relay that he found out the location of the Secure World. Hines would then send the Pirates to obliterate them. In truth; Eight Chiss Cruisers would be waiting to destroy the Pirates utterly. Once he received confirmation that the Pirates were gone; Parck would arrest Hines for the crimes he had committed. Signally one of the Chiss Guards. "No one and I mean no one, but me and Lieutenant Dreyfel is to enter this area. Also no one is to knock or chime that door." Parck ordered the senior Guard. The Guard acknowledged and Parck made his way back to the Bridge. it was time for Hines to accidentally overhear that Ezra Bridger and his friends had left for the new Secure World.

 **Pantora: Panic and Chaos**

Utilizing the Force, Luke ran down the corridors with Neesa in his arms. Jumping over a bench, he burst through the Door to the Infirmary within the Family Home. Skidding to a halt. "MD-12, she is in labor!" He stated excitingly as he put her down onto the Medical Bed. She had awaken and told Luke that she was in labor. Without waiting, Luke scooped her up in his arms and ran. "Where is that Droid?" He asked as he searched the room, in panic.

Neesa shook her head. "Calm down Luke, I am sure there is time." Glancing over to see the Medical Droid enter, picking up a device and moving over towards her. It scanned her and then put the Device back down on the Tray.

"False Labor. Mistress Neesa is not giving Birth tonight." The Droid said as it moved over to one side and retrieved some medication.

"Again!" Luke said hopelessly as he flopped down onto a chair. "These False Labors are going to drive me crazy." Waving his hands into the air. The Droid moved over to them holding a bottle of pills.

"It can be expected, when a woman nears birth their bodies utilize False Labor to prepare itself for the experience." MD-12 related holding the pills in its mechanical hand.

"I thought you did not want me to take any Medication yet?" Neesa asked looking at the two oblong orange pills in the Droids hand.

"These are not for you, Mistress. These are a sedative for Master Luke, to relax him." MD-12 informed them as Neesa began to laugh hysterically as Luke frowned at the Droid. Shaking his head negatively. Standing he helped Neesa down from the table and escorted her outside. There Mosail O'cksam the Matriarch, Neesa's Mother Isnssi, Grandmother Nevititi and Great Grandmother Juzut sat and stood waiting for the glorious news.

"False Labor again." Luke stated as he passed the four women.

"Again." Mosail said as she frowned. "Great Niece that is the forth time, and why is it always in the middle of the night? None of us had more than just one" Standing she exhaled and leaned on her cane wearily. Then slowly returned to their own rooms to await the next False Labor or perhaps the actual birth.

Passing them, Luke walked alongside Neesa returning to their own room. It only took two minutes to arrive, but now much slower and with less urgency it required ten. Neesa immediately went to the Refresher, she needed to go again. As Luke sat and watched her go into the other room, he was amazed. She had basically trapped him into being her Mate and Husband. Most would consider that to be deceitful and dishonest, but Luke found it endearing and flattering. He never thought to be in a relationship with anyone, but now he found he loved Neesa more and more everyday. Her wit and cunning attracted him to her. That and she was beautiful beyond words. He marveled at the lengths she used to make him her Mate and later husband. As she returned he helped her back into bed and as he laid next to her. "I love you." He said giving her a small kiss this caused her to smile. Unfortunately she was just too tired to have him fulfill any of her desires.

Closing her eyes. "I know, I love you too. Now we better get some sleep before the next false alarm." She said as she felt him put his arms around her. She noticed that he almost instantly fell asleep. These False Labors and Alarms had him worn out. She was tired but too tired to go to sleep. Looking at him she was somewhat ashamed at the lengths that she took to make him hers. Though she suspected that was the only way, he had this idea that he deserved to be alone. That because of some outmoded Jedi Code; he could not have any emotional attachments. So it was required that she trap him into accepting her as an attachment. Namely as a Mate and Wife. In that short time he had fallen in love with her and she loved him dearly. The Baby in her stomach was something that bound them closer together. She knew that and she suspected he did as well. Feeling herself drift off, she reached over and pulled the blanket over him. He had forgotten and the nights still were cold, she did not want him to get sick. Then who would panic and do a mad dash to the infirmary.

 **The Chiss Cruiser the Avatar:**

Ashoka Tano read the second message and frowned. "Stand Down, Wait." She wished she knew what was going on, but at most the communication between her and Chopper was limited. A couple of words only. Otherwise any prolonged transmission could be detected and either listen in or trace the transmission link. She had it all worked out here on the Chiss Cruiser, after flirting with Eli Vanto. She was able to find a Hyperdrive Capable Shuttle on the Avatar that she could borrow. The flirting did not bother her that much, she liked Eli he had a mindset that interested her. At one point she considered sleeping with him to gain the information that she needed, though it ended up not being necessary. She felt some regret about that. It had been almost twenty years since she had an intimate relationship and that was nothing to boast about. A one night stand with a fellow Pattawan during the Clone Wars. She could not even remember the Boys name, that was how unremarkable it was. After telling Voodoo to wait and to just relax for now. Ashoka went for a walk and without realizing it she had walked to Eli Vanto's quarters. Exhaling she touched the Chime. When he came to the door, he smiled at her. "I was just walking around, would you like to join me." She asked as he nodded and stepped out of his quarters.

As they walked through the corridors, they chatted lightly about each others past. Ashoka was shocked to learn that originally Eli's career path within the Empire was to be a low level Supply Officer. But after meeting Thrawn, everything changed. In the time that he was Thrawn's Aide, he had learned to think and figure out how Thrawn conducted tactics and strategies. Though she opposed the Empire, because of the Emperor and Vadar. In some ways the Empire provided long needed structure. That basically was the reason that they had left, the New Republic was following in the same path as the Old. Ezra had tried to explain that to the Senate, but it was a lost cause. He knew that sometime in the future the New Republic would make the same mistakes as the Old. That was when Ashoka decided to leave with Ezra and Sabine. She also did not want to watch the New Republic fall. She told him some of her past, not about her rough times hiding from the Empire and Vadar. But about some of more pleasant times. Then he glanced around confused. "Where the heck are we?" Eli asked as he peered up the corridor. This caused Ashoka to chuckle.

"I do not know, I was focused on speaking with you." She admitted as he stepped up to a location panel. He stared at it and after a few seconds.

"Well we are either in the Maintenance Corridor to the Engine Room or somewhere below the Main Hanger." Eli stated as he shrugged. "Hate to say this but I think we are lost."

She laughed as he joined her and they glanced back down the other Corridor that they had just walked from. "Well we could just keep going and hope that we come out somewhere that we recognize or go back." Ashoka suggested still smiling happily. "Though it is getting darker down that way. Perhaps we should hold hands?" Taking his hand in the pretense that it was way not to get separated in the dim and darkening corridor, they continued on. Interlacing their fingers, Ashoka knew better. She had wanted to initiate some type of physical contact with him for a couple of days and this was an opportunity that she was not about to pass up. Hopefully this was just the start of something more.

 **The Rambler:**

Ezra glanced down at Sabine who was smiling widely. "Feel better." He asked as she lazily looked up at him with dreamy eyes.

"Much better." She admitted, starting to twirl her fingers along his chest. Tracing the his muscles, then smiled.

"Still think that there is a conspiracy to keep us from being together for more than brief moments?" He asked teasing her paranoia. Then giving a slight chuckle, causing her to pinch him. "Ouch quit that."

"No I do not think there is a conspiracy. I was just feeling a little deprived of attention from you. If it was not Parck, it was Hera and if it wasn't Hera it was Jacen. Or some other stupid thing that kept either of us too busy." Sabine replied, then stopped her tracing at a wound on his upper chest. "What is this?" She touched the mark and he looked down at it.

"Oh that is where you bit me. There are other marks, like the one on my shoulder. You drew blood on that one. You know you should try not to bite and scratch, someone will think I have been wrestling with a wild animal." Then he smiled mischievously. "Though the way you get, it can easily be understood. You do get a little rambunctious and aggressive."

"I do not, I just get a little excited." She said defending herself. Though with Mandalorians, being aggressive was part of her make-up. Being aggressive was who she was and that aggressiveness remained when she was having sex with her husband. To a point that she enjoyed dominating him and leaving little reminders that he had been with her. To that extent meant marking her property in a way. Moving up, she smiled. "Are you rested enough yet, I still feel a little deprived." First biting his upper lip, then kissing him roughly.

 **Corsecaunt: Leia Organa Solo's Office**

Packing some important data chips and flimsy's into a carry bag, Leia glanced at the Chrono. Han was on his way and she was not even ready yet. "Winter make sure you sit in on that Senatorial Debate tomorrow and give me the highlights when I get back. We should be back in about a week, if anything comes up contact me on Pantora." Leia said to Winter as her Aide nodded.

"I know your Highness. Is there anything else you need me to do while you are on Pantora?" Winter asked as she handed a couple of more Data Chips to Leia.

"Yes, if Jedi Master Essee Dano calls, route her to the Falcon." Leia replied, then went over the list of other duties that Winter already knew about. As Han entered he leaned against a wall and glanced at his Chrono. "I am coming Han, patience. It is not easy for me to take a week off you know."

"Chewie has the Falcon already to go, just waiting on you." Han said as Leia went to another stake of Flimsy's and started to sort them, handing some to Winter and putting others into her bag. All required her to review, write a summary or sign depending on what they covered. "If we are going to get there before Neesa gives birth we better get going."

"I will be ready in a minute." Staring at a Flimsy. "Oh no, I forgot I had a meeting with the Twil'ek Ambassador scheduled for Tomorrow." Leia needed the Ambassadors support to place a Mining and Capital Ship Building facility on Ryloth. If she did not meet with the Ambassador it could be delayed for months.

"I contact him and rescheduled for next week." Winter informed her as she exhaled.

'Thank you Winter, Okay I think I am ready. Wait where is the current Amendment for the Peace Accords with Mandalore." Leia was in panic as she looked through the Data Chips, then finding the one she sought put it on top of the others. Closing her bag she moved towards Han and the Door. "I am ready, I will see you in a week Winter."

"Wish Luke my best." Winter waved and picked up her assigned stack of Flimsy's and Data Chips. Watching as Leia hustled down the hallway with Han in tow. They needed to hurry before Mon Mothma contacted Leia about one detail or another. But Leia wanted to be on Pantora when Neesa gave birth.

As the Falcon streaked away into Hyperspace, Han finally turned on the Transmitter. "I am surprised Mon Mothma did not try to contact me before we entered Hyperspace." Leia remarked as she leaned back in the seat behind Han. Not seeing him turn the Transmitter back on. "I expected her to cancel my trip, especially with all that is going on."

"Well maybe she knows better, after all we want to be there when Neesa gives birth." Han said glancing over at Chewie who gave him a dirty look. Han moved his finger to his lips and shushed him. Smirking as he flew the Falcon. Deciding to do that trick again if and when he needed to get Leia away from Corsecaunt from time to time.

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

Star Wars Rebels: Random Chaos Theory Part 19

 **The Rambler: The Trap**

Nervously Minot entered the Bridge and found Captain Hines standing over the Navigator, having the Ensign on duty redo the course calculations. Moving over to Hines Minot cleared his throat. "Sir we need to talk." Minot said, then glanced back seeing Dreyfel standing in at the Blast Doors. "Privately." Hines looked over at his Aide and nodded.

"My office, ten minutes." Hines ordered as he returned his attention to the Navigator. Minot stepped away, then paused when he caught the eye of Dreyfel. Swallowing Minot closed his eyes and tried to restore his outer demeanor. If Hines discovered or suspected that Minot had betrayed him, Minot would not live long enough to beg for his life. Walking into the Captain's Office he waited for Hines and tried to control himself. Repeating silently what he was supposed to tell Hines. When Hines walked in, he went behind his desk. "Alright what is so important?" He asked impatiently.

"They are gone, that Ezra Bridger and the others are gone and I know where." Minot said as he looked at Hines.

"Yes I know, I overheard Dreyfel telling Parck; that they were leaving on that Twil'ek sluts ship. How did you find where they were going?" Hines asked, slightly regretting that the Twil'ek had to die. She was attractive and he would have liked to play with her some before she left.

Minot pulled a Data Chip out of his Tunic's pocket. "I placed a tracer on her Ship, this is the Coordinates." He said to Hines adding a little pride into his explanation.

Hines smiled evilly. Taking the Chip and holding it. "Good work, Minot. I had not thought of that, you know when I become Admiral I think I will give you that promotion. Now you better go and make sure that my Private Communication to Greves is not detected." He ordered as Minot saluted and left the small office. Waiting for Minot to access a secure code, Hines put the Chip into his terminal. There it was, the Coordinates of where the New Secure Location and where the Jedi were. He laughed as he looked at the screen. Now all he had to do is contact Greves and have him destroy them once and for all.

Dreyfel met Minot at the Blast Door to the Bridge. Then questioned him as they headed to the Main Computer Room. Making sure that Minot did not betray Vice Admiral Parck and report to Hines. After Minot opened the Secure Link for Hines, Dreyfel took Minot down to his secure room.

"Listen Greves, I want you to vaporize the Planet. No survivors this time, kill them all." Hines said to the image of Greves who nodded with understanding. "I will Contact you after you are done and arrange payment. No screw-ups this time." Hines clicked off the Terminal and leaned back. As soon as he had confirmation, he would arrange it that instead of Payment, he would send the Chiss the information on where they could locate Greves and his Outsider Pirates. He needed no one to know his own role in the destruction of two Chiss Planets. It would end badly for him if somehow that was discovered. So Greves needed to be erased.

 **The Chiss Cruiser: The Avatar**

An hour later, Eli Vanto and Ashoka Tano found their way to a part of the ship that they knew. As they stepped into the lighted Corridor, where they could actually see. He loosened his hand and was slightly pleased to notice that Ashoka had not released his hand at all. Turning towards her he smiled. "Well that was enlightening. I do not think I have been in those parts of the Ship before." She chuckled at that and returned his smile.

"Yes very enlightening, you might want to mention to Admiral Ar'alani about those corridors not having adequate lighting." She said as she gave his hand a gently squeeze. When she saw a Chiss Crewmember approach, she released his hand and he did as well.

Waiting for the Crewmember to pass and after when they were alone. "Perhaps we could go for a walk again and explore some more?" He asked as he tried not to sound as nervous as he felt.

Ashoka bit her bottom lip. "Yes I would like that. I enjoyed this. Say tomorrow the same time?" She inquired as he nodded and before she could do or say something embarrassing she walked back towards her Quarters. Eli watched her depart and he exhaled.

Eli almost jumped when his comm-link chirped on his wrist. Tapping the acknowledge button he moved it towards his mouth. "Yes Admiral." He said to the device.

"Commander Vanto, we have orders. Can you come to the Bridge. Vice Admiral Parck knows where the Pirates that attacked Saggora will be." Ar'alani's voice said through his communicator and he quickly headed for the Bridge. Stepping on the Bridge he saw and heard Ar'alani speaking Chiss over the Main Communicator to who Eli believed to be other Ship Captains. Ordering them to converge at a location to await the Pirates that had murdered Saggora and all of the Chiss living there. Moving next to her he glanced at the coordinates and his eyes widened. The coordinates were in the middle of nowhere and there was no settlements, bases or even outposts there. It was a dead world that had nothing.

In her quarters, Ashoka knelt to Meditate but could not concentrate. Other thoughts formed into her mind, not allowing her to center herself and she knew the answer. Closing her eyes she wondered if she should have kissed Eli when they had separated, her insides fluttered at the thought. She was not a Young Togruta anymore and sure it had been Twenty Years from her last sexual encounter, but it should not effect her ability to meditate. It did though. She thought back to the one time she had sex. It happened on a world she barely remembered; they were surrounded and the Droid Army was pressing in from all sides. Deciding that she did not want to die a virgin, she and the other Pattawan that was in the bunker with her decided to have sex. At the time it was just a momentary lapse of judgment and she did not really regret it. She did regret that she could not remember his name, she knew he was Human and it was his first time too. Other than that nothing. Now she was considering having sex with Eli Vanto and she hoped that it would be memorable. Feeling calmer she felt that she could now Meditate, the feelings no longer distracted her.

 **Pantora: The First Day of Chaos**

Neesa had convinced Luke that he needed to relax, otherwise he was going to go insane. To that end, she asked him to do something other than hover over her and impatiently wait for her to finally give birth. She reassured him that Leia was visiting and if something happened she could contact him. Finally reluctantly, Luke agreed to give Han and Chewie a tour of the O'cksam Family City and Home. As they stepped out of the Main Entrance, Chewie slipped away and headed back to the Bedroom. Determined to guard and protect Neesa and her unborn child. "Ah Luke, Chewie took off." Han said as he glanced around not seeing the Wookie.

"Where did he run off to?" Luke asked as he also glanced around mystified that a Wookie as big as Chewie was could vanish as quickly as he did.

Giving a gruff chuckle. "Where do you think, he went back to stand watch over Neesa. That big fur-ball has an overprotective nature." Han stated as he shrugged. "Well we might as well continue, I doubt if we went back to get him he would leave." Han knew that Luke also had the same overprotective inclination; especially towards his friends and family. With Neesa it had to be even higher. "So is there a Tavern around here somewhere, I could use a drink?"

Shaking his head in minor disbelief. "Yes, over that way. Sorry no Correllian Ale though. They do have some local ale that is served extremely cold, but it is really good."

"Well lets go try some." Han started moving in the direction that Luke had indicated. Glancing back to see Luke hesitate. "Luke we have our Comm-Links, if Neesa goes into Labor Leia will call us." Stepping back and gently giving Luke a small tug. "You can't hover around her constantly; I do not know much about women. But I do know they generally do not need us being overly protective." Luke exhaled and nodded.

"Okay one drink. Then we come back here." With another look up towards his and Neesa's room he turned and walked next to Han to the Tavern. Entering the Tavern, Han was shocked to see that it was nearly empty. Seven or eight Pantoran's were in the corner of the semi-large room, trying to stay away from a group of Humans that to Han were the fringe scum that consisted of Pirates and Bounty Hunters. A Large Man with an eye-patch was bellowing with laughter as he hefted a mug of ale. Within the Humans were three Pantoran girls that kept trying to find a route to escape the group of drunken men. The Tavern Keeper was on the floor with a huge bruise on his face. Luke stooped down and helped the old Pantoran rise.

"What is going on?" Luke asked the Tavern Keeper. Steadying the man as he glanced over at the twelve to fifteen Humans. He could hear them attempting to encourage the Pantoran Girls to go with them upstairs.

The Tavern Keeper scowled and stared at the Men, then back at Luke. He knew who Luke was and that Luke was Mated to Neesa O'cksam. "Sir, they just came in and basically took over my Tavern. Those young girls are my daughters." he said as he moved to intercede again. But stopped when Luke placed his hand on his arm.

"Where are the Peacekeepers?" Luke asked wondering why the Local Law Enforcement Officers had not arrived yet. Then he glanced over at the group of Pantoran's in the corner and noticed armbands on three of them. Their holsters empty.

"Those scum unarmed us as soon as we came in." One of the Peacekeepers said as he stepped over towards Han and Luke. Luke could see a large bruise on the Peacekeepers face. "We are the only Peacekeepers in the vicinity."

Exhaling Luke gripped his Lightsaber, then glanced over at Han seeing the smirk on his face. "I will handle this." Luke said as he stepped over to the Group of Humans. Interweaving into them and gently took one of the Pantoran Girls arm and guided her out. Three of the Human's glared at him and the Large One moved to block Luke from removing the Girl out of the center.

"What the Frack do you think you are doing!" The Large Man said in shock and anger. "Those Fem are ours, we saw them first." Then his eyes bulged in anger when Luke guided the Girls out of the group, causally ignoring him. "Hey I am talking to you!" Luke continued to ignore the brute and as soon as the last girl was out the others with the man turned towards Luke with anger in their eyes. One of the smaller men spoke up. "Yeah Bont is talking to you little man, you better not cross us. We are the Lazor Lords." The smaller man boasted proudly, gripping his blaster. Others were also reaching down to touch their weapons.

With the Girls safely out and over by their father, Luke turned towards the group of men. "I am Luke Skywalker Jedi Knight, I would suggest that you gentlemen behave yourselves and leave Pantora. I personally do not have time to deal with you at this moment." Looking at the Lazor Lords seeing shock and fear etch across their faces. The Large Leader swallow, then he firmly restored his resolve.

"You may be, but I aint going to believe it." As he reached down to grab his blaster, before he could, with a hand gesture Luke used the Force to pluck it from Bont's hand, then sent it spinning into the wall, destroying it.

With sure slow movements Luke drew his Lightsaber and activated it with a snap hiss. "I do not want to harm any of you." Waving the green blade in front of him. Weaponless the Leader looked to his boys and frowned, all of them had turned coward. Of course he could not blame them, this was the man that not only faced Darth Vadar but the Emperor and had just disarmed him with a gesture.

Straightening his shoulders, Bont shrugged. "Well if we aint wanted then I am sure there are other ports and other planets that do." Gesturing to the others they quickly departed. Luke watched them leave and deactivated his Lightsaber. Han had moved over to the bar and was sitting on a stool waiting for a drink.

When Luke approached, Han just smiled. "I did not think you needed my help. More likely I would have gotten in your way." He explained as the Tavern Keeper first hugged his daughters then went to get Luke and Han a drink. On the house. Han sipped the Lime colored drink and smiled. Then his eyes widened, and he shook his head. "Wow that hits you hard, no bad aftertaste. It is not Correllian Ale but it is just as good."

"Thought you would like it." Luke said as he sipped his own. Finishing his drink he stood. "I am going back." Noticing that the Peacekeepers were collecting their Blasters from where the Lazor Lords had flung them behind the Bar. Then after expressing their gratitude went to make sure the Lazor Lords were actually leaving.

"Come on Luke, stay. All you are going to do is pace around waiting for Neesa to go into Labor. The Med Droid said it could be in ten minutes or two days." Han nodded to the Tavern Keeper and he refilled both of their cups. "It would only take a minute to return and it is better for you to wait here." Glancing around the other patrons returning to a table. Then he saw the Three Daughters of the Tavern Keeper, all of them were giving Luke appraised and somewhat seductive glances. "Geez, Females used to look at me like that, Most be the Lightsaber." Han thought as he shook his head. He had seen it a number of times, a Twil'ek on Ord Mantell, a Human Rebel Woman on Hoth and so on. Each one was so impressed by Luke that they would have taken him to bed without hesitation. Back when Han was a smuggler it was the same with him. Then he met Leia and all of that changed. Sure they would look at him, and he knew they were looking. But none of them gave the certain look that Han knew so well. The one that basically stated; "I want to take you to bed and curl your toes." Draining his second drink, Han glanced over at Luke, though he nervously looked at the door he was relaxing slightly. "There is this not better then driving Neesa crazy by hovering around her?" Han asked him, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder.

 **The Rambler: Second Night**

Looking over at the Chrono, Ezra shook his head. He and Sabine had been in and out bed for almost thirty hours, those times out involved either going to the Refresher or for food. The last time he went to the Refresher and she followed, he had remarked to Sabine that it was impossible for them to fool around in the Shower. For one it was not designed for two people and with two it was extremely cramped. This had not discouraged Sabine, and somehow they did have sex under the spraying sterilized water. She then attacked him again as he stepped out of the Shower and they ended up on the floor of the Refresher. She barely let him return to the bed before she demanded more. Now as he laid on the bed she had noticed that he was not asleep. "If you are awake, then you are rested." Sabine stated as she looked up at him with her head pillowed on his bare shoulder. Her arms comfortably around him.

Trying to dissuade her for just a little longer. "At some point you know we should at least get dressed and let Hera know that we are alive." He suggested, noticing her slight smirk.

"Not until the forty eight hours are over, I was promised that time and we are going to use it." She countered, then moved to look into his eyes. He melted as he looked back at her copper colored eyes and her overall beauty. "I just want more time with you, it has been what feel like forever that it was just you and me." Then to drive the point home. "I love you Ezra and I want as much time as we can to be together, alone."

Ezra relented and exhaled loudly. "I love you too Sabine and I understand." Normally a newly married couple even on Mandalore would be intimate at least five times a week several times, but due to his injury and other matters. He and Sabine were lucky if they sex once a week for an hour. She had told him once that Mandalorian Culture requires that they remain pure, no physical intimacy until they are officially married. So now that Sabine could she wanted intimacy as much as possible. He wondered if there were instances of young men and women rushing into marriage due to their hormones, not because they loved each other. That could be a problem, especially if they were Mandalorian. There was no divorce, you Married a Mandalorian it was for life. Which did not bother him at all, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sabine. even beyond that.

"You are awfully quiet. Did you fall asleep?" She asked as she gazed into his eyes. "I did not think you could with your eyes open?"

"No I did not fall asleep, I was just thinking." He answered, smiling at her.

"About what?" She asked curious what could have drawn his attention away from her.

"What you told me about your culture and how we are Married for life." He replied. "How much I like the idea of being Married to you for life, that I get to love you forever." She kissed him and put her arms around his neck.

"Well that confirms it, you are rested enough and after what you just told me. I need you again and perhaps for the next seventeen hours." Kissing him again, slipping her tongue into his mouth licking his gums, teeth and then twirling it around his. She moaned in his mouth when he ran his hands down her back and groped her small ass. Pulling her towards him. "No fair." She hissed and gasped. "You are getting me going to quickly, I want to take it long and slow." he continued to squeeze her ass, with one hand moving the other to play with her front. Knowing that doing that would inflame her in minutes.

In the Corridor, Hera had pushed the Chime Button for Ezra and Sabine's Quarters and frowned when she could not hear the Chime. She deduced that Sabine or Ezra must have disconnected it and would not even answer the door if someone knocked. Focusing her increased Twil'ek hearing towards the room, she knew instantly why they would not answer. Smirking she returned to her own room, closed and locked the door. Deciding that it could wait until tomorrow to tell them that she had contacted Ashoka.

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

Star Wars Rebels: Random Chaos Theory Part 20

 **Second Day of Chaos: Pantora**

After the third drink, Luke could not take it anymore. Standing he weaved slightly realizing that perhaps three was two too many. Shaking his head to clear it somewhat he wobbled again and reached out to clasp the bar to steady himself. "Hey kid are you alright?" Han asked as he turned to look at Luke.

"I do not think I should have drunk that last two." Luke slurred, reached up with his right hand to rub his bleary eyes. "I better get back to Neesa." Walking towards the door of the Tavern he swayed to the right and almost ran into the wall. Han quickly stood and grabbed his brother in law and steered him towards the door.

Han shook his head and smirked. "Maybe having a few drinks to calm you might not have been the best idea." He said as he guided Luke out of the Tavern, hoping that the cool air outside will help sober Luke. It did not work. The last drink hit Luke's metabolism and he stumbled, Han had to almost hold him up. Slinging him over his shoulder. "Just do not puke on me, kid." Then he carried Luke towards the O'cksam Family home. Exhaling as he felt Luke go slack, he knew that his young friend had passed out.

It did not take Han long to climb the stairs and enter Neesa's and Luke's Bedroom. He grimaced. "Bet I will get blamed for this." Han muttered as Neesa, Leia and even Chewbacca stared at him. "This is not my fault." Han said loudly as he walked the final distance and flopped Luke's unconscious body on the bed next to Neesa.

"How do you figure that?" Leia said as she moved over to first lift Luke's closed right eye, then sniffed loudly smelling the alcoholic beverage. She turned and frowned at Han. "He is drunk." She stated.

"Luke barely drinks, what did he have and how many?" Neesa said as she rolled slightly to look at Luke, then glared at Han.

"Well he had three of that local ale, you know the big mugs that the Tavern has." Han replied as he shrugged, he had drank the same amount and he was fine. Deciding not to relay that to either of the annoyed women.

"Mountain Glacier Mist!" Neesa glared at Han, her violet eyes in shock. "That is some serious alcohol. He could be unconscious for hours." She stammered out, worrying that if she went into Labor, Luke might miss the birth of his child.

Leia snarled that at Han angrily along with some vicious words that made Chewie cover his ears. "You better hope that he wakes up in time, because if he doesn't I have a few more words for you." Han paled and wondered if he may have not used good judgement about taking a panicked Luke into a Tavern and have him guzzle three alcoholic drinks.

 **The Chiss Cruiser: Avatar**

The Trap was set and all it needed was the Outsider Pirates. Admiral Ar'alani stared out the view-port and smiled. Below was an uninhabited Planet that actually was one of the worst places in Chiss Space. Tidal winds that forced waves of ionized dirt across the surface, she could see electrical fields sparking here and there. Landing a ship on the planet in itself was a danger in itself. The electrical discharges were attracted to the medal of the ships and could easily overload or destroy those ships. Now the hard part, waiting. Standing on the Bridge behind her was Ashoka Tano. Ar'alani had invited the Togruta to the bridge to witness the destruction of the killers of Saggora.

When the Bulk Cruiser entered the system Ar'alani smirked. The ship was clearly formidable and had impressive weapons. It had to be if it destroyed the Defense Satellites and pounded Saggora, killing almost all of those that lived there. But with the other Chiss Cruiser ready to pounce the Bulk Cruiser would not stand a chance. "Signal Battle Alert. I want that ship to pay for killing our people." She ordered as the other Chiss Ships first launched fighters and moved to block the Cruiser from being able to depart.

On the "Outsider Renegade", Grieves peered out the front Viewer and coughed loudly. It was a trap and he had fallen for it hook, line and sinker. Yelling for a jump out of here, he knew that they were not going anywhere. The Renegade needed twenty minutes for the Hyperdrive Engines to recharge. His next order was unnecessary, Full Shields and Weapons. His crew already had them on and the weapons were firing uselessly at the Chiss Cruisers and Fighters. He was tempted to launch his own, but what would ten TIE Ugly's do against Thirty Chiss Fighters. Though it would be a good way to get off the doomed Cruiser. "You continue to fire and try to signal surrender. I am going to the Engine Room, try to get the Hyperdrive to activate." He told his five bridge Crewmembers. Running down the corridors he went to the Hanger Bay. Passing confused and frightened Crewmembers all the way. Striding to one of the more advanced Fighters he looked at it, it had the Ball part of a TIE put the engines of a Y-Wing and the solar Panels were located next to the engines of the Fighter. It was not a fast Fighter but this one had a limited Hyperdrive Engine installed. Slipping into a flight suit and helmet he felt the ship rumble under the assault from the Chiss Cruisers. Climbing inside the Fighter he switched on the ship. As it began to rise, he saw that the deck had pitched and waved from explosive hits against the Bulk Cruiser. Flying the Fighter out, he streaked it towards the Planet. His plan was to land then after the battle and the Chiss left, he would fly escape and perhaps someday bring the Outsiders back to life. Those here were as good as dead.

When the Renegade Engines exploded, Grieves exhaled. That was it for his ship. He suspected that a good portion of the crew were soon to be captured and questioned. With the Bridge Crew under the assumption that Grieves was in the Engine room and probably is now dead, he smiled. All he had to do is land and wait for the Chiss to leave and he would make good his escape. Hitting the atmosphere he started to fight the yoke, the ship was being battered about and he began to loss control. Pushing the ship to its limits he tried to make it down. Then he saw the lightening heading for him. "Oh well, I should have suspected." Closing his eyes he felt the bolt hit the ship and the energy course through the ship and his body, electrocuting him right before the ship exploded.

 **The Rambler: Exodus**

Pacing in front of Parck, Ezra Bridger was not happy. Parck had explained the reasons for the deception and the arrest of Captain Hines. "Vice Admiral, I can understand your reasoning for doing this and I can understand that it was necessary to lie to us. But I told you that you had one week, and that is almost over. Two days that is all you have left to find a Secure World." Turning Ezra left, passing Dreyfel without a glance. Once he was outside Parck's office he decided, he was not going to wait two days. It was time to leave.

"Sir, I would suggest that we post a squad of Troops outside their quarters." Dreyfel said as he moved to stand in front of the Vice Admiral. "They are not going to wait two days, I suspect that they are going to leave within the next twenty four hours." Parck frowned, he suspected it as well and he also considered going back on his earlier words that if Ezra and the others wanted to leave they were free to do so. They were too important to the overall plan that Thrawn had conceived.

"No, we cannot force them to create a Secret Jedi Order and if we did there would be a huge chance they would resent us and turn against us. If they want to leave, then so be it. Later they would be more inclined to work with us when the time is right." Parck said as he smirked; Thrawn had added that as a contingency part of his overall scheme. That events would not go as planned and Ezra and the rest would leave. Hearing Thrawn's words on that point. _"If they decide to depart, do not forbade them or attempt to stop them. Allow them to leave and ask that they at least retain some type of communication with us."_ Parck would follow that order to the letter. "Let them go." Standing he walked out of this office. "Stay here I will be back."

Striding into the Room, where Hera and Sabine were waiting Ezra nodded. "Time to go, contact Ashoka and tell her that we are going." He said as he grabbed his small carry bag, while the two followed suit. Jacen and Chopper were already on the Ghost. As they stepped out of Hera's Quarters; what surprised Ezra was that there was no Guards or Stormtroopers waiting to stop them. What did surprise Ezra was Parck was waiting on the Secondary Hanger Deck, alone. "We are leaving Admiral, I am sorry." Gesturing for the others to get onto the Ghost. Sabine delayed a second, worry etched her face as she passed Parck. Worry that Parck would use some method to keep Ezra here in exchange for the rest of them to leave. She was not to thrilled with Ezra's continued attempts to martyr himself whenever the opportunity arose that called on him to make some type of sacrifice. "Now what Admiral, are you going to demand that I remain so that the rest can leave?"

Shaking his head, Parck frowned. "No. All I ask is that you keep in contact with us. You do not even have to tell us where you are, just keep in contact." He pleaded as he stepped out of the way, indicating that Ezra may leave.

"What about the others? Ashoka and those with her." Ezra asked as he stepped up to the ramp of the Ghost, seeing Sabine waiting impatiently inside. Her hands on her blasters.

"I have contact Admiral Ar'alani. She has provided a Hyperdrive Capable vessel for them to use. They also are free to leave." Parck said as he handed Ezra a encrypted Communicator. Then walked away closing the Hanger Bay Blast Door. Turning to open the Hanger so that the Ghost could depart.

 **The Avatar: Exodus**

Ashoka had heard the message and quickly rushed her three charges to the Main Hanger. Ar'alani had met them and handed Ashoka the locking codes to a ship and wished them good journey. After making sure that Voodoo and the Children were aboard she turned to see Eli Vanto in the Hanger. She walked over to him and frowned. "We have to leave." Ashoka said as she looked at Eli sadly. They had just begun to know each other and she really did not want to leave. Stepping closer she took his hand and held it. "I guess this is farewell." Before she could refuse, Eli leaned closer and kissed her. She closed her eyes enjoying the physical contact of his lips on hers. He reached up with his opposite hand and stroked her Montrells and she inhaled sharply through her nose. As she parted from him, she stared at him. "Come with us." She said barely audible.

"Come with all of you?" He asked wanted clarification. She smiled and shook her head negatively.

"No come with me." She then led him up the ramp of the Chiss Shuttle and he did not protest or delay. Moving to the Cockpit he sat in the co-pilot seat and turned on the Navigation System.

The small arrow shaped silver ship flew out of the Chiss Cruiser and with a streak entered Hyperspace. Ar'alani watched it leave and signaled Parck, notifying him as expected Commander Eli Vanto had gone with Ashoka Tano and the others. She knew that Eli would, it was too apparent. Maybe not to Ashoka or Eli, but Ar'alani knew. Exhaling she placed her second officer in command and went back to her quarters. She was feeling tired and needed to rest.

 **Pantora: Third Day of Chaos**

With a start, Neesa tried to sit up. "I got to go." She protested to Luke who was still unconscious from drinking too much. Glancing over at Leia. "Can you help me up I really have to go." She pleaded as Leia got off the coach and helped Neesa stand, Leia had remained and decided to sleep on the coach until Luke awoke from his intoxicated state. Neesa immediately headed for the Refresher. After several moments returned and she stared wide eyed first at Luke then at Leia. "I think I am going into labor, because my water just broke." She stated and Leia burst into action. Rushing to Luke she began to shake him.

"Luke, Luke wake up! Neesa is in Labor!" Leia said loudly as she shook her brother harder. A Wookie burst through the door and growled. Leia suspected that the big furball had slept outside the door waiting for this. "I will help Neesa. Chewie you carry Luke and try to wake him." Stepping over to take Neesa's arm she guided her sister in law out the door.

Neesa glared at Luke then frowned. "If he is not awake when I deliver, I am going to never forgive your husband." She said as Leia smirked. Walking slowly down the corridor. A servant Pantorian saw and ran ahead to tell everyone.

"Do not worry about that right now, I promise that I will make sure Han rues the whole thing." Leia commented carefully helping Neesa to the Medical Part of the huge house. Chewie followed, growling at Luke and shaking him. "Just keep trying, wait run him outside and throw him into the Lake. That will wake him up." Seeing Han following them, he had a guilty expression plastered on his face. She could see Chewie bounding down the stairs and out the door. After a few moments Chewie returned with Luke, who was soaking wet, sputtering and complaining. As he glanced up he saw Neesa and jumped up onto the stairs landing.

"Is it time?" He asked his forehead furrowed as he reached up and touched it. "Oh my aching head."

Neesa smiled evilly. "Yes it is." She yelled loudly seeing Luke grimace with pain. Obviously suffering from a hangover. All of Neesa's relatives awaited her arrival as Leia helped her inside. Luke followed and as Neesa climbed up on the Birthing Bed, he smiled broadly.

Twenty Five minutes later. Han, Chewbacca and Neesa's relatives waited outside the Med Center. As Luke stepped out holding a bundle. "It is a girl." He announced proudly and everyone rushed forward. "Her name is Janira." They all gathered around Luke and looked at the little; Light blue girl. She had bluish violet eyes and blond hair short stubble of hair. "Isn't she beautiful." His hangover completely gone. "Neesa is fine. Tired but fine." He told them all as he handed the squirming and now crying Janira to the Matriarch who started to blubber and cry herself.

After returning to Neesa, Luke handed their daughter to her. Then he leaned down and kissed Neesa fondly and lovingly. Then beamed at his now feeding daughter with pride and love. Soon he and his family would return to Corsecaunt and be a part of the New Jedi Order. But right now he just wanted to be here with his Wife and Daughter.

 **Deep Space: Unknown Regions. The Rendezvous**

When the two different ships entered a cluster of asteroids they connected and those on the Shuttle stepped onto the Ghost. Ezra, Sabine and Hera were surprised to see Eli Vanto as he stepped onto the Ghost. "What is he doing here?" Hera asked as she glared at Eli with a bit of suspicion. Believing the only reason that the Man was here to spy on them. Relay the location to Vice Admiral Parck and Admiral Ar'alani.

"He is with me." Ashoka stated as she took Eli's hand and held it.

"I came because I wanted to be here, with Ashoka." To alley their fears and misgivings. "I am not here to spy on you or anything else sinister. Though I do have a list of places that Parck and Ar'alani had once considered to be a good location for the Secret Jedi Temple." Producing a Data Chip from his pocket.

"Sure so all Ar'alani or Parck would have to do is look at those locations and find us." Sabine injected taking the chip and frowned at Eli.

"That might work if I did not erase the locations from the computers after I copied them. These are places outside Chiss Space and are only known by a couple of people. Mostly smugglers and colonists. Hell there are two that unless you have the coordinates you would never find them." Eli shrugged pointing to the chip. "Admiral Parck does not even know about them. They were never even considered because they are not controlled by the Chiss."

"I think we should look at them, now that we are all here and if we feel that they are not suitable for us. We can always look around for awhile before deciding." Ezra said as he went to the table and sat. Sabine joined him, sitting on his lap. She did not really care where they went as long as; they were safe, she and Ezra were together and lastly that Ezra would never leave her again. So she nodded her agreement.

"Fine, let me us put the locations in Chopper and access them." Hera took the chip from Sabine and put it in Chopper. After a few moments they selected one, actually Jacen selected the first one.

"That one." Jacen said as he pointed to one. "I do not know why, Mom. But that one is where we should go." The little boy said as he stretched to point to a world within the hologram. Once he touched it coordinates appeared and the others just shrugged and said why not.

 **The Planet World of Aquardia. The Hidden World of the Secret Jedi Order.**

Landing the Ghost, Ezra and Sabine looked out across the bay towards a small settlement. They had discovered that the residents of Aquardia were made up of Chiss, Humans, Twil'ek's, Wookies and a couple of Togruta's. Along with some inter-species hybrids of all of them. So basically they would fit right in. Finding a location near the mountains; Hera, Ashoka and Eli began by unloading the instant housing units. The general idea was to look and appear to be like the residents of Aquardia, colonists and settlers. To hide basically in plan sight.

Standing next to Ezra, she smiled. "It is not Knownest or Lothal. But I like it." She said as she interlaced her fingers into his.

"I know what you mean. It is peaceful, I do not feel anything hostile." Ezra told her. Then with a banging sound they turned to see Hera yelling foul language at one of the instant housing units. The thing had not fully deployed and she had used one of the old techniques to fix it. She kicked it, hurting her foot. So now she was telling it what she thought of it. "Well it was peaceful and non-hostile." They both laughed and exhaled together. They had work to do and they had better get to it.

The End Or Is It A Beginning.


End file.
